Konoha High School Academy
by killerninja123
Summary: Miyako Tsukino is Ino's itoko (cousin). Ever since she entered the Academy, the Kirei Torio (Beautiful Trio) bullied her all the time. They always make fun of her because of the color of her eyes. Ino and her friends tried to help, but it seems that it's not working either. Then one night when Miyako was in a lake, wanting to be alone, she notices a pair of green eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Killerninja123: Hope you like it!**

* * *

Ino POV

"You mean it, Oka-san?" I questioned her excitedly through the phone. "You're serious?"

"Yes, Ino, I'm serious." Oka-san replied. "She's coming to the Academy today and she's going to be in your dorm. I want you to watch over her, okay?"

I sighed. "Oka-san, you know I always watch over her. She's like a sister I really want to have!"

Oka-san chuckled. "Okay, she should be here soon. Shizune-san will bring her uniform up. I'll call tonight to make sure she's alright."

"Okay, Oka-san, thanks. Love you."

"Love you too."

I hung up the phone, as I leap with joy! I can't believe it! My wish has finally came true! I quickly get onto my bed and hold my pillow. I let out squeal! I can't help it, but to dance around in my dorm. My roommates, Hinata and Tenten laughed as they saw my dancing around. I threw my pillow at them to make them to shut up.

"Why are you so happy about, Ino?" Teneten asked. "What did you mom say?"

"My itoko is coming!" I said happily. "I can't believe it's been ten years when we last saw each other. I can't wait to see her again!"

"The same itoko you always talk about all the time?" Hinata added.

"And you never mentioned her name to us." Tenten finished with a grumble.

"The very same." I giggled as I smiled sheepishly, but then my laughter died out and I sat onto my bed. "But now I'm just worried her... she's been through tough times and I'm afraid that...you know...they make fun of her too."

"You mean the Kirei Torio?" Tenten questioned as she made a face.

Ino nodded. "You know how they are, when a new female student comes to this school."

"That's true," Hinata agreeed. "I think we should keep cautious just in case. Plus you did say that she's been through tough times, so it's best if we watch her."

"You guys will help?" Ino asked.

"Of course we will!" Tenten exclaimed. "We're your friends!"

Then the door opened. Coming inside of our dorm is Shizune. Shizune is the assistant headmaster, while the headmaster is Tsunade. Shizune has short black hair with bangs. She wears a kimono dress and always have a notebook with her. She also takes care of Tsunade's pet pig Tonton, who is always with her. In Shizune's hands and on Tonton's back are the uniforms for my cousin.

"I'm just dropping off these uniforms here for your itoko, Ino." she said. "Also do you want to pick out the skirt length for your cousin or do you want to wait until she arrives?"

"I'll pick it out for her!" I replied quickly.

Shizune chuckled. "Okay, okay, which length do you think she wants?"

"Thigh length, please!"

Shizune nodded as she set the full year uniforms down on the carpet. Then she grabbed the top bags of the uniform and put it under her arm. Shizune picked up the uniform from Tonton's back which turned out to be the thigh length skirts. She placed the skirts next to the rest of the uniforms. Shizune clasped her hands with delight as she stood up. She gave me a soft smile.

"Well that's everything." Shizune said. "If you need anything else just let me know."

I let out a smile. "Thank you, Shizune-sempai."

Shizune smiled one more time and finally she left the dorm. I picked up the uniform and placed it in my room on the top bunk. I know my cousin won't approve of thigh length skirts, but I want her to have some change in her. I just hope she doesn't have that same hair style like she had when we were kids. I wonder if she still cover her eyes with her bangs...if she does, then we need a full on makeover on her.

"Ino, should we give your itoko a nice warm welcome?" Hinata asked. "I mean since she's coming here and all, she might be shy about meeting everyone. Do you think we should eat dinner here instead?"

I shook my head. "No, my itoko will be a bit shy of meeting new people, but afterwards she gets used to it. She's just not used around crowds that's all, but I do think we should clean the place up a bit to make it more home-like to her."

Hinata gave me a smile. This is so like Hinata. She loves to do house work like any wife would do. She'll make a good wife one day, hence she can cook very well. Maybe I should let Hinata cook for my cousin so that way she can feel how this place is a lot like home. Then again it would be rude to asked Hinata now and my cousin would be here any moment or so. I think it's best that on Sunday Hinata would cook.

As soon as Hinata got out her cleaning supplies, Tenten and me started to clean the whole dorm up. I'm not sure how many cleaning supplies, Hinata had with her, but I think it's just a regular number of supplies. If you go to the dorm of the Kirei Torio, their dorm is so clean because their leader is OCD and if she sees one spot that is dirty, she'll forced you to clean it right away, even if it's one tiny spot. At least we're not net freaks like they are. We only clean our dorm once a week and sometimes once a month, but mostly it's once a month.

Tenten, Hinata, and I cleaned every single place in our dorm. We even work together to clean the bathroom too, even though it wasn't that dirty. Each and every place we do, we have a small job. Tenten does the vacuuming, Hinata does the dusting and I put some nice flowers and ornaments to make this dorm very nice and welcoming as I can. My cousin likes flowers as I do, so it's not that hard to put some nice homey flowers around the dorm. When we're done, Hinata placed her cleaning supplies back into her closet.

I went into my room and put on my sleeveless light violet blouse and a royal purple skirt. I put on my leggings and my black high heels. I tie up my hair into a ponytail like I always do. I walked out of my room, seeing everyone was dressed up as well. Tenten was wearing a white chinese traditional long-sleeve collar blouse with brown skinny jeans and black flats. Like always, Tenten has her hair in two buns, even in school too, but when she's not in school, she lets her hair down and some people were able to see her hair down, while others don't. Hinata was wearing her lavender and white jacket with blue flare jeans and sandals. Hinata has her hime-cut bangs like always, but her hair is wast length and she has to shoulder length strains from the both sides of her face. When she's not in school, she either puts her hair in a ponytail or put her bangs to the side.

"You guys look great!" I cried out with joy. "Should we put makeup on too?"

_Knock, knock!_

I gasped. "She's here!"

I ran to the door, but before I can opened it, I make sure everything is in place, including my hair too. I took a deep breath and exhaled out. Then I opened the door. My eyes lit up with happiness. There in front of me is a girl who is the same age as me. She was wearing a long sleeve black shirt and a white skirt that goes below her knees. Her hair is silver and it goes length to her waist, but the noiciable part about her appearance is that her whole bangs are covering her eyes and you can't even see the color of her eyes at all.

"Imoto!" My cousin cried.

My smiled turn wide as it can be. "Mi-chan, it's nice to see you again, please come in."

My cousin smiled shyly as she walked inside of my dorm. When she came inside, she saw Tenten and Hinata. Right away, she bowed respectfully to them and they bowed back to her. I put my arm around my cousin. She hasn't change a bit, literally.

"Tenten, Hinata, this is my itoko." I announced. "Mi-Chan, these are my friends."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," She said. "My name is Tsukino Miyako."

* * *

**Killerninja123: Review plz!**

**Kirei Torio=Beautiful Trio**

**Imoto=sister**

**Itoko=cousin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Killerninja123: Hope you like it!**

* * *

Miyako POV

"That's...your...ikoto?" Ino's friends exclaimed.

Ino nodded slowly. "Yeah, she's my ikoto from my mother's side of the family."

"You guys don't look alike." the bun hair girl pointed out.

Ino chuckled. "I know, but we are related."

"Um...Imoto..." I said hestiantly. "What are your friends' names?"

"Oh, we forgot to introduced ourselves," The bun haired girl said as she smiled sheepishly. "My name is Tenten."

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata." The white lavender-eyed girl announced.

I blinked a few times. Hyuuga? The famous Hyuuga Clan? She must be in the Main Branch family then. Her name does sound familiar. I think Ino has mentioned her a few times in her letter or more. I can't remember, but I heard rumors that the Hyuuga Clan always take pride on their work and everything else. Thus they always think they're better than other people, but I believe those rumors are wrong, hence Hinata doesn't seemed to be that type of person who would do those things to others.

"Hinata, Tenten, why not you guys meet us in the cafeteria?" Ino suggested. "I want to show Mi-chan around."

Hinata smiled. "Sure, do you want us to tell the others about Tsukino-chan?"

"Please call me by my name or nickname, if you want, Hinata-san." I pointed out.

Hinata's eyes softened. "Okay then, Miyako-chan. Tenten-chan, let's go to the cafeteria."

Tenten nodded. "Ino do you want us to tell the others?"

Ino shrugged. "If you want to, I don't mind. Just make sure _they're_ not there."

I frowned, not knowing what did Ino mean about 'they're'. Who is she talking about? Is it some friends she doesn't want to be around with? Or is it some people who other her a lot and she doesn't want them to interfere? Tenten and Hinata each gave Ino a single nod, knowing what she's talking about. At once, they left the door, waving goodbye to Ino and me. Ino took my hand and dragged me every place in the dorm. She showed me Hinata's and Tenten's room, the livingroom, the restrooms, and the kitchen. I have to admit, this dorm is like a miniature apartment home or something. I think I can get used to this. Then we went into another room. It was Ino's room alright, due to the color purple around.

"These are your uniforms." Ino pointed to the bags. "I picked out the skirts for you so you should be fine."

I gulped a little. Knowing Ino, she would pick out a skirt length that I don't like, even if she did that, which I assumed she must have, I guess I'll just have to deal with it.

"You'll be sleeping on the top bunk." Ino pointed to the bunk bed. "I know you like to look at nice views so I thought the top bunk would be nice. If you go on the bed, you can see the lake near here. It's very nice there in the winter too. You can actually ice skate there without any problems."

I smile a little. I climbed onto my bunk as I put my luggage onto the bed. I gazed out of the window seeing the view. Ino was right. This is a nice view. The lake must be pretty at night too. I wonder if I can go there sometimes.

"How's Oji-san doing?" Ino asked.

"Otou-san is good." I replied shortly. "He's always out at work all the same, so I barely see him."

My fists tightened when I climbed back down from the bunk. Thinking about my father is just a hurtful subject to talk about. If I told Ino about what happened during those ten years, I'm not sure how she'll react.

"Mi-chan?" Ino said. "Are you okay?"

I snapped out of my thoughts, remembering Ino was here. I turned around, forcing myself to smile cheerfully. I giggled a little, trying to forget about the thoughts of my father. For once, I think I'm glad to be here because I might forget about the past and just stick what's going on right now. I think being with Ino here can help me to move on.

"It's nothing, Imoto." I answered.

Ino sighed with relieved. "Good, for a second there I thought you were homesick. Anyway, are you hungry?"

"A little bit." I said.

Ino smiled. "Then let's go to the cafeteria. I want you to enjoy the meals and meet my friends. All of my friends are really nice, some of them may look weird and creepy, but they're really nice people."

"Uh, o-okay..."

Again, Ino dragged me out of the dorm, rushing me into the hall. I really don't mind about that. It's been ten years since we saw each other, so of course she's excited about seeing me like how I am excited to see her. We walked out of the dorm building as we saw the other students walking by as they talk with their friends. Some of the people saw me and started to whispered about me. I stayed close to Ino as possible, hoping the whispering and staring would stop. Even though I'm new here, it doesn't mean that I'm a side-show for everyone to see.

"You'll like the cafeteria." Ino spoked. "The food is seriously awesome and you get to have seconds or third servings too. The desserts are the greatest ones too! It's so good! I think you'll like it here."

"Because of the food?" I asked blankly.

Ino giggled. "Well yeah, but the people here are nice too...except for some people, but hopefully, you don't get to meet them."

Who is _them_ Ino is talking about? I opened my mouth to asked her about it, but then I close my mouth, knowing I'll meet these people in the academy. hopefully, I don't have to deal with them. At last we were in the front of the cafeteria. The lunch room is large with many balconies and people. I stare at awed, gaping at the building. You called this a lunch room? This is bigger than a regular school cafeteria! Ino chuckled as she saw me staring at the huge building. This place looked like a mixture of a restaurant, buffet, café, and everything else you can think of!

"Ino!" called out a voice.

Up on the balcony you can see a figure waving down at us, trying to get Ino's attention. Ino smiled as she waved back. I'm not sure who she's waving to, but I think it's one of her other friends.

"Come on," Ino said. "My friends are here. I can't wait until you meet all of them!"

Ino and me went into the cafeteria. Ino was going a little too fast, so I tried to catch up to her as possible. A lot of people stare at me when I came in with her. Everyone started to whispered around me and pointing at me. I hated how people always do this when a new student has arrived. It gets so annoying and it's hard that you draw yourself into being a center of attention because you're new here. Ino and I climbed up the stairs as we pass some several people. The smell of the food made my stomach growling with an extreme hunger. I guess I never realized I was this hungry when I came here, but then again the plan ride was long and I was asleep for the entire trip, so of course I'll be hungry.

When we got to the balcony, Ino directed me to the bottom edge of the balcony where there were a lot of people, who were chatting all together. They were sitting in a rectangle table, which actually fit all of them. There with the chatting people was Hinata and Tenten. Hinata seemed a bit shy for some reason. She was playing her fingers around and talking shyly to a spiky blonde hair guy. She was blushing so much that no one doesn't even notice, which I found that very odd. Tenten was talking to a guy with long hair and another guy with a bowl cut, but it looked like Tenten was walking to the long-haired guy than the bowl cut guy. She seemed to be talking normally than Hinata, but you can see a slight pink on her cheeks.

"Hey, Ino, why you took so long to come here?" asked the spiky blonde haired guy. "Seriously why do girls take so long in the bathroom!"

"Naruto, I told you a thousand of times!" Ino groaned. "Geez!"

"Hey, beautiful." said a guy who was walking towards Ino.

The guy had black hair, pale skin, and was wearing a shirt with a painting hat. The guy hugged Ino and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Ino smiled as she blushed a little. So this is her boyfriend that she told me about.

"Ino, who's the girl?" asked a spiky ponytail guy. "Is she your friends?"

Ino shook her head as she hold her boyfriend's hand. "Nope, that's my ikoto."

Then everyone in the table was silent. Everyone stopped eating, excepted for Hinata and Tenten, hence they already knew about me. Everyone in the rectangular table stared at me, trying to see if there are any resemblance to Ino and me.

"That's your ikoto?" the spiky blonde guy, Naruto shouted, which his voice sort of echoed a bit.

Ino nodded. "Yes, Naruto, that's my cousin."

"The same one who-" the bowl hair guy began to say

"Yes, the one who I talked a lot and never mentioned her name." Ino finished.

"It's because you kept on forgetting to mentioned her name." the spiky ponytail guy added.

"Anyway, why not you introduced yourself?" Ino suggested. "Like I said, everyone in this table are nice people."

I nodded and bowed to Ino's friends. "My name is Tsukino Miyako. It's nice to meet you."

"These are all of my friends I mentioned to you in my letters," Ino added. "Obviously this is my boyfriend, Sai, the spiky blonde is Uzumaki Naruto, the long-haired one is Hyuuga Neji and next to him is Rock Lee, the spiky ponytail is Nara Shikamaru and next to him is Akamichi Choji, the one with the hood is Aburame Shino and next to him is Inuzuka Kiba, oh and that's Akamaru, his giant dog, and lastly the one next to Naruto is Uchiha Sasuke. So I think that's everyone."

"Almost everyone," Shikamaru corrected her. "Temari is coming any minute."

"Ah, who cares!" Ino said. "Let's just eat! I'm starving! How about you Mi-chan? Are you hungry?"

I nodded silently.

Ino cheerfully smiled. "Then let's get our meals at the buffet. Sai, do you want to come?"

"Ill stay here," Sai replied. "I want you and your ikoto to catch up since you did said that you guys haven't seen each other for ten years."

Right away, Ino gave Sai a kiss on the cheek, which caused him to chuckled with amusement. Ino took my wrist and dragged me downstairs. I smiled to myself. Ino's friends do seemed very nice. I wonder if I could be their friends too, since I never had any friends before. In a few minutes, Ino and me are at the buffet, where people were getting their food on their plate.

"Do we pay or do we just go and get them?" I asked.

"The school pays it for us." Ino explained. "Since this school is very popular and rich, it can afford to pay all the students' meals."

I blinked. "Really?"

Ino nodded and we went in line. Ino grabbed two plates and hand me one. The plates are really nice too. This school is really something, is it? When we got to the isles of food, I took as many what interested me: Some buns and soba noodles. Ino peered over my plate and gave me a slight giggled. I glanced at her, raising my brow.

"You still love soba noodles and any types of buns, do you?" Ino asked, giving me a smirk.

I smiled. "Yeah, but I still don't like spicy food and seafood...well except for salmon and catfish."

"You're still the same Mi-chan," Ino said happily. "You know, I think we should change your hairstyle tomorrow, since it's going to be your first day of school here."

I shook my head quickly. "N-No, I don't want that."

"Come on, Mi-chan!" Ino pressed. "People need to see your eyes too."

"No." I said firmly.

Ino sighed. "Okay, you win, but you've got to let people see your eyes for once. I promise known of my friends will make fun of you. Besides, everyone is different anyway. Look at Naruto! He was born with those whisker-like marks on his face! People made fun of him, but he didn't care because he kept on moving forward! Neji and Hinata were borned with white lavender eyes and that didn't bother them! So yeah, everyone's different, but we do have a trait we don't like, but overtime we learn to accept them."

Ino does have a point, but I'm not like any of her friends, though. I have many problems with my life after I last saw her. Even if I let my hair to the side, people will still make fun of me for my eyes. I would rather keep my eyes covered as possible and continue on trying to forget my past like how everyone else can.

As soon as Ino and me were done, we went up the stairs again to meet with her friends. When we got to the table, everyone tried to make room for Ino and me to sit. Ino sat down next to Sai, but there seemed to be some room, but everyone is almost like squish together.

"Hey, Skiamaru, after we eat, can you tell Shizune to make this table larger?" Naruto asked. "Seriously if we don't get a larger table, we'll all be squash together."

"Then why not you tell her, baka!" Shikamaru suggested with annoyance.

"Miyako-san, there's room here." Lee said as he pointed the empty seat next to him and next to the empty seat was Hinata.

I nodded shyly, trying to get to the front of the table. Hinata noticed me, trying to get to the empty seat, so she held out her hands as she took my plate and set it on the table, so that way I won't have trouble to spill anything. I gave her a thank you smile. She's very a kind girl is she? I try to push my body between the chairs that wer almost closed together, which was really tough. Finally, I got through between the chairs, but then my foot accidentally caught the leg chair. My body twist as I began to fall backwards.

Everything went so fast. I closed eyes to brace myself to feel the pain of my fall, but instead of hearing a crash on the ground, I heard a crash of a plate instead. I open my eyes founding myself facing the ground, but not actually on it. I can only feel someone's single arm catching my fall. I turn my head seeing a guy with brick-red hair and light green pericing eyes. I blinked a few times, trying to comprehend of what just happened. I quickly got my heels firmly on the ground. the guy let go, but something else caught my eyes.

A shatter plate.

I must have knock his dinner down. I can't believe it. i just got here and now I just caused trouble already! I quickly bent down and bowed to him. My heart pounded being very afraid of this person. He seemed like a type of person you don't want to mess with or else, caused him to be angry until something unleashes out of him.

"Gomen a sai!" I apologized. "I'm sorry I knocked down your meal."

"Mi-chan are you okay?" Ino asked in a worry tone.

"Nice caught, Gaara!" Naruto said with a huge smile.

I grabbed a paper towel and got onto my knees. This si my fault. I caused him to spill his meal because of my clumsiness. I cleaned up the spilled food, which only took a few minutes or so, then I started to pick up the shards of the plate with my bare hands. I know I needed gloves for it, but I'm just too scared to see this person angry.

"I can clean it up myself," he said.

I kept my eyes on the shattered plate, continuing to clean up the shards. Suddenly six pairs of feet were in front of me. I froze for a second. A chill flew up into my spine. Slowly, I looked up, seeing three girls in front of me. The girl on the right had short pink hair and green eyes. She was wearing a red top, a pink skirt with small short-like leggings, high heel boots, and a red headband. The second girl had short brown hair and dark eyes. She was wearing a sleepless sand-like jacket with navy blue sleeves coming out from it. She was wearing a black skirt and sandals. The last girl on the right had long spiky bright red hair and red eyes along with glasses as well. She was wearing a lavender uniform that exposes her naval, short black shorts, and long black thigh high stockings with black sandals.

"Oh no!" Ino gasped.

"Did you just knock over Gaara-sama's meal?" the brown hair girl snapped.

"I-It was an accident." I stuttered as I sttod up sicne I gathered all of the shards.

The brown hair girl pushed me onto the ground as I fell on my butt. The shards in my hands flew out of my hands. I groaned in pain, wondering what's her problem. Who is this girl? Why is she doing this for?

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Haruno Sakura." The pink hair girl said.

"I'm Matsuri." the bornw hair girl said.

"And I'm Karin." The glasses girl said.

Then the three girls smirked at me. "We're the Kirei Torio."

* * *

**Killerninja123: Plz Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Killerninja123: Hope you like it!**

* * *

Miyako POV

Beautiful Trio? What kind of trio is that? It sounds like as if they're in a fashion show or something. Then I realized something. The talkative noise around here had died out. Then something hit me. The pink haired girl...Haruno Sakura...her name...I've heard of it before. I remember in the letters that Ino mentioned her many times and saying their best friends. After a few years later, Ino never mentioned her again. I wonder what happened between her and Ino. Did something ruin their friendship?

"Matsuri just leave her alone," Ino said. "It was just an accident."

"And why should I listen to you, Ino?" The brown-haired, girl, Matsuri questioned.

"Wait," Sakura said as she took a step forward.

She leaned closer to me as she examined me. I gulped, not knowing what she's going to do next. Having her green eyes glaring down at me seemed very intimidating. She doesn't look like a kind cherry blossom at all. She looked like a violent girl.

"You're Ino's cousin, aren't you?" Sakura asked.

"How do you know she's my cousin!" Ino snapped. "You never saw her before."

"Actually, Ino, I did saw a picture of her before we stop being friends." Sakura explained. "When you were with your dad on a trip to learn about your clan, I went to your house to help out with the flower shop. While I was working there, your mother showed me picture of your _only_ cousin. Your mom told me about how you and your cousin are like sisters and how close you guys were. She also said that how you two wished you guys can be sisters because you're both the same age. To me, you guys look nothing alike. You have different hair color and I don't even know if she has the same eyes like you or not, but since you guys are just cousins, I bet she doesn't have your eyes. Plus she's ugly to be your cousin."

Ino clenched her fists. She glared at Sakura with pure hatred. Sai stood up as he placed his hand on Ino's shoulder to calm her down. Shikamaru and Choji got up from their seats, as if there was about to be a fight going to happen any second.

"Do you know her name, Sakura?" Karin asked.

Sakura gave Karin a single nod. "Yes, her name is Tsukino Miyako."

Matsuri and Karin laughed after Sakura announced my name. So she really used to be friends then...What happened during those ten years? Why did they stop being friends? Has it have to do something with this trio or something more? Then Sakura laughed along with her group. I don't see what's so funny with my name. There's nothing wrong with my name. It's just a name after all and nothing more.

"You got to be kidding, right Sakura?" Matsuri laughed. "Beautiful child? I don't see beauty in her instead of the ugliness of her. Also she doesn't even look like 'the moon'. Whoever named her that is a baka!"

I got up from the ground, grabbing Matsuri by her jacket. I glared at her, even though my hair is covering my eyes. The trio's laugher died out, but they were still chuckling at me by the sight of my anger. Ino gnashed her teeth, wondering if she should do anything about my anger. I can't believe these girl said that. I don't care if I don't look like what I'm named for.

"My mother named me Miyako," I said. "Don't you dare talk to her like that! I would appreciate if you take that back."

"Why should I?" She questioned me. "Your mother must be a really huge baka to know that you're not beautiful. Even Ino is better looking than you!"

"I don't care if my imoto is better looking than me," I said calmly. "I would rather have you to take back what you said about my mother."

Matsuri smirked. She kicked me in my stomach. I gasped in pain as I held my stomach. I went on my knees and fall on my side where the shards from the plate were. The shards cut my sleeve and sunk into my skin, revealing the crimson liquid coming out from my body. Sakura and Karin giggled with amusement.

Then Matsuri grabbed a fistful of my bangs, revealing my eyes. At first, Matsuri's eyes widened with shock, but slowly, her expression changed into a sinister look. She jerked her my bangs up, which caused me to go on my knees again. She stood behind me and rotating my head from side to side where everyone can see my eyes.

"Look at this!" Matsuri said with amusement. "Her eyes are gold like when the moon turns gold! I can see why she hides it up. The gold from the mines is so dull and ugly, but the ones in stores are so fabulously beautiful. No wonder she was named like that. It really explained everything. She's uglier without her bangs."

"S-Stop it!" I said in a quiet voice.

"I mean look at her eyes!" Matsuri continued. "Have you ever seen eyes like these before. They're ugly. They're the most ugliest eyes I ever seen in my entire life!"

"Matsuri stop it!" Ino shouted.

"This is the most ugliest girl I've ever seen my entire life! She's so ugly that her eyes looked like the moon itself. I would rather see any color of the moon than gold!"

"Her mother must be ashamed her eyes are like that." Sakura said. "How many people do you know have gold eyes?"

"None!" Karin sneered.

Matsuri continued to pull onto my bangs harder and harder. I gritted my teeth, feeling the pain of my hair being pulled. Then around me, the people started to whispered about my eyes, except Ino's friends and the guy that I knocked into. Those from downstairs came up to the balconies to see what was going on, but when they saw Matsuri showing everyone my eyes, they just turned silent and whispered about me. Tears started to form in my eyes. I can't believe this is like the same thing that happened every time. I wanted to cry, but I don't want to do it in front of everyone. I...can't even solve my own problems. What makes me think I can solve this problem?

"Now, apologized to Gaara-sama." Matsuri ordered.

I frowned a little not knowing who Matsuri is talking about. That's the guy's name? Gaara? That's his name? Wait, Naruto did said his name when I discovered he caught my fall.

"I-I did." I said. "I did before you came."

"Well I didn't hear it," Matsuri snapped. "You've caused this and caused attention to yourself yourself, now apologized!"

"But-"

Matsuri's grip on my hair turned harder than ever. I winced, trying to tell her that I did apologized, but the look in her eyes believed that I was lying. Then a hand came on Matsuri's wrist, which caused her to release my bangs. The bangs went back to its original place as it covered my eyes. Ino helped me up on my feet. I glanced at the hand, and following it to the owner. The person who owns the hand belonged to the same person I accidentally knocked into, Gaara.

"Matsuri, that's enough." Gaara said in a clam, but emotionless voice.

"But, Gaara-sama-" Matsuri began to protest.

"Now," Gaara ordered. "This is getting out of hand. It was only an accident."

Matsuri sighed, but her eyes were still glaring at me. Gaara unhurriedly let go of her wrist. He crossed his arms at her knowing she's in trouble. As Matsuri was glaring at me, Sakura and Karin started to glare at me too. Sakura and Karin turned to Sasuke, giving him a flirtatious smile and together, they blowed him a kiss. Sasuke turned away, rolling his eyes, while Naruto seemed to be snikering, but he was trying not to show it. The Kirei Torio placed their hands on the side of their hips. Finally, they began to leave.

"You better watch your back, Tsukinome Furīku," Matsuri whispered as she walked passed me.

My head jerked up, turning to her. Matsuri was smirking at me with those coal black eyes, even her friends were giving me the same cold look as well. Then they went downstairs. A rage of fear consumed my heart. I can feel the untaming fear inside of me as it spreads through my body. In that moment, I realized the Kirei Torio is now my enemy and by the coming of school tomorrow, Matsuri will be the one to make me regret for being here.

* * *

**Killerninja123: Plz review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Killerninja123: Hope you like it!**

* * *

Miyako POV

"I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything to help," Ino apologized after we finished out meal.

"It's alright," I said. "I probably deserved it anyway."

"I wish I could have done something then, but I'm not match for Sakura though," Ino said.

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

Then Ino became silent. She hugged her arms as if she doesn't want to walk about it. I closed my mouth, not wanting to bother her. As we continued to walk, we went inside the dorm building. Ino and me went inside the elevator without saying a word to each other. Ino pressed the button and the elevator went up. I try to recap what Sakura said to Ino. So, Ino and Sakura were friends, but why was their friendship broken. Has it have to do something between them?

When the doors opened, we both went out of the elevator. Ino got out her dorm key and opened the door. There, Hinata and Tenten were inside, sitting at the table and talking to each other as if nothing had happened at the cafeteria. Hinata and Tenten gave us a welcoming smile.

"Welcome home, Ino-chan, Miyako-chan." Hinata greeted. I couldn't help, but to smile as well. Ino gave Hinata a small smile, but it seemed that she wasn't in the mood to smile.

"I'm going to take a shower," Ino said to the three of us.

Each of us nodded. Ino went into our room and got out her purple nightgown. She went into the restroom and locked the door. I sat down at the table, looking at Hinata and Tenten. I turn my direction the the bathroom, waiting to hear the sound of the showerhead being turned on. In a few minutes or so, I could hear the shower being turned on.

"Well I'm going to bed," Tenten yawned. "Good thing I took a shower before Ino came. 'Night guys."

"'Night." Hinata and I both said.

Tenten went into her room and in a few seconds, we can only hear the sound of silence. I turn my direction to Hinata, who was looking at a cookbook. I never knew she liked to cook. She must be a really good cook then. I think I should try her cooking sometimes, since what happened at the cafeteria, I think ut's best for em to stay away from Gaara and the Beautiful Trio.

"Uh, Hinata-san, can I asked you something?" I said.

"Hai." Hinata replied, with wonder.

"What happened between Sakura and Ino?" I asked. "Why are they not friends anymore?"

"Well it's a long story," Hinata said. "Besides, since Ino-chan is depressed, she'll take her showers long and I mean very long, so I guess it's okay to talk about it, but just in case, we not we go to my room and talk about it. I don't want Ino to walked in one us here and getting angry for telling you the story."

At once, Hinata and I got up from the table. I followed Hinata into her room, which was the one in the middle. Hinata opened her room and together we went inside. I awed at her room when we enter. All I could do is just to stare at it. Her room is in a white color with a lavender mix to it. There were stuff animals around her bed, a nice looking desk, snowy curtains, and a beige bed with flower patterns on it.

"Your room looks very nice." I said.

Hinata smiled. "Thank you. Please, let's sit on my bed. It's really comfortable. I also have some snacks and juice in case if you're hungry when I tell the story."

I nodded silently. Hinata sat on her bed in front of her pillow between her stuff animals. I sat in the middle of the bed, in a criss-cross position. Hinata hugged her legs, putting her chin on her knees. It looked like as if the memory of Sakura and Ino was forbidden or something.

"Ino-chan and Sakura's friendship ended when they were ten," Hinata began. "Ino-chan and Sakura were great friends. You see Ino-chan was the one who helped Sakura to opened up and defend her with bullies, because people were making fun of Sakura's forehead. During those years of their friendship, Sakura ended their friendship."

I blinked. "Why would Sakura do that?"

"It was because of Sasuke." Hinata answered.

I frowned. "Really?"

Hinata nodded. "Hai, because back than, Ino-chan and Sakura liked Sasuke. Sakura found out about Ino-chan's crush and ended their friendship as rivals. At their last years of Konoha Elementry, Sai transferred to our school. When Ino-chan met Sai, she forgotten her crush on Sasuke and liked Sai instead. During the time when Ino-chan was befriending with Sai, she fallen for him. Sakura was shocked that Ino-chan liked Sai and not Sasuke. She couldn't see why Ino likes guys who can draw and paint really good. So at the graduation of Konoha Elementary, Sakura revealed Ino-chan's love for Sai. Sakura thought that Sai would reject Ino, but it turned out he didn't because he had the same feelings for her. After graduation, Ino-chan and Sai started to date. Sakura was furious about it and couldn't believe her plan was ruined. So one day when Ino and Sai were spending time with each other, Sakura slapped Ino in the face."

I clenched my fists. "She did that to my imoto?! How dare she! What's her problem?"

Hinata stared at me. "It was because Sakura was jealous of Ino-chan. She was jealous of her ever since they became friends when they were eight. After Sakura slapped Ino-chan, she slapped her again, which caused Ino-chan to be angry at her. Ino-chan tried not to get into a fight, but Sakura kept on talking about rude things to her, which caused Ino-chan to snapped and their fight started. Sai stayed out-of-the-way, knowing a guy getting into a girl fight is a bad idea to interfere. After the fight, Ino-chan was sent into the hospital."

My eyes widened with shock. "What?"

Hinata glanced down. "Hai, she was sent to the hospital after the fight. She was almost near death as well. You see, when Ino-chan was fighting Sakura, there was one thing she never knew about Sakura."

"What was it she never knew?" I asked.

"Sakura had a super human strength of a thousand men," Hinata answered.

I shivered. "Is...that possible?"

Hinata sighed. "It is, you see, after Ino-chan and Sakura stopped being friends, Sakura went to Tsunade-sama who owned Konoha Elementry, Middle and High School Academy. She became her aprentice and learned everything about Tsunade, even her strength. Ino-chan was in the hospital for five months because almost all of her bones were broken. Sakura never gotten in trouble because she only said it was an 'accident'. When Ino-chan was fully healed, she found out that Sakura made new friends when they entered Konoha Middle School. Thus, you, Miyako-chan had already met her friends, Matsuri and Karin. Ino-chan stayed away from Sakura and only spoke to her a few times, but they never rebuild their friendship."

I bowed my head, not knowing about this from Ino. That's why she never wrote back for five months years ago. She was hurt and terribly broken by her best friend who she helped when they were eight. How can Sakura do such a thing? Does she felt bad Ino almost died? What kind of person is she? What kind of friend breaks up their friendship over a boy?

"So what about the Kirei Torio?" I pointed out. "How did they formed it?"

"The Kirei Torio were formed in the beginning of middle school," Hinata explained. "It's nothing important really. It's just a club for fangirls."

"Nani?" I questioned.

Hinata chuckled. "Yeah, that was my reaction too. Sakura, Matsuri, and Karin run it. It's a fanclub were they worship the most popular guys in school. Even the club went through here too. We only have two popular guys here and you already met them."

"I did?" I questioned her.

Hinata nodded. "Hai, you did. Uchiha Sasuke and Gaara of the Sand."

I raise an eyebrow. "That's Gaara's name?"

Hinata shrugged. "Well yeah, it's been like that. Sasuke was always popular because he's really smart person and is very good at sports. For Gaara, at the end of middle school he became Kazekage of the Sand Village. He's really famous because he's the youngest. He's a close friend to Naruto-kun."

"That means...he hangs out with you guys?" I asked in a not amusing voice.

"Yeah, he always had. Why?" Hinata asked.

I gulped. "N-Nothing."

I don't want to tell her that I'm scared of him. I think it'll be too wierd. Also since I'm going to hang out with Ino all the time, that means I have to see him every day. Maybe if I could just go to the library every meal, then I won't have to see him then. That way I can stay away from him. Hopefully, I don't have to talk to him either. Besides, since what happened today, I think I should just stay away from him the rest of my life.

_Knock, knock!_

"Come in." Hinata called out.

The door flew opened and there was Ino in her purple nightgown.

"Hi, imoto." I said.

Ino smiled. "Hey, Mi-chan. What are you and Hinata-chan talking about?"

"I was just talking to her that I'm going to make brekafast tommorrow." Hinata said quickly.

"Really?" Ino asked excitedly. "That's great! I can't wait! Mi-chan, Oka-san called to check if your alright and I told her you were fine. Also, you need to get your sleep, it's almost eleven."

I nodded. "Okay and arigato Hinata-san."

"Your welcome." Hinata said with a smile.

I got up from Hinata's bed and walked passed Ino. Ino closed the door and together we went to our room. As we got into our room, I changed my clothes into a silver nightgown. I climbed onto the top bunk and I cover my body with the warm blanket. Ino turned off the lights and climbed onto the bottom bunk. I turn to my side and gazed out of the window, seeing the sparkling lake.

"Mi-chan, can I give you a makeover tomorrow morning?" Ino asked.

"I'm not sure..." I replied hesitantly. "Since what happened today, I think it's best if you don't give me a makeover. What do you want to change?"

"Just your hair."

I sighed. "I don't think I should have a makeover since what happened today."

"Yeah you're right, but if you _do_ want one, just let me know."

I smiled. "I will."

"Goodnight, Mi-chan."

"Goodnight, Imoto."

* * *

**Killerninja123: Plz Review!**

**I forgot to mentioned in the last chapter**

**Tsukinome Furīku=Eye Freak of the Moon (月の目フリーク)**


	5. Chapter 5

**killerninja123: Hope you like it!**

**Note: Using Sasuke's old personality, not the jerky, emo one.**

* * *

Miyako POV

I open my eyes as the rays of sun swepted over my eyes. The first thing I saw was the nice clear blue lake from my window. I yawned as I stretch out my arms. Then I pause. Something does smell good. I think Hinata is making breakfast today. I climbed down from my bunk bed and saw Ino was gone. Maybe she's eating breakfast, I thought. On her bed was the girls uniform. The uniform was navy blue a sailor uniform. One each side of the white sleeves has the symbol of the Leaf. I glimpse at the skirt and realized it was a thigh length skirt. I knew it. Ino did chose a thigh length skirt for me. The only reason I don't like thigh length skirts is because they just show your legs too much and some guys can be perverted and will look into your short skirt while you're not looking. That's why I like knee-length skirt better. I should have got here earlier, but it's too late to change it now.

I took off my nightgown and toss it into the laundry basket. Putting on the uniform was no problem. In my last school we have the same kinds of uniforms, excepted it was in a different color and symbol. After I put on my uniform, I stare at the big mirror on the wall. The uniform does looks really nice. I put my whole bangs to the side as I reveal my golden eyes. I blinked a few times. Without my bangs, I could actually see my eyes and I really _do_ look nice if I put my bangs to the side. Then again, Matsuri, Sakura, and Karin will make fun of me if I show my eyes to everyone. It'll makes things more worst if I do that. I placed my bangs back where it was, in front of my eyes, where you can barely see it.

I put on the white stockings and the brown shoes. I walk out of the room with my brown school bag in my hands. I followed the nice smell of the morning brunch. I walked into the kitchen and there sitting at the table was Tenten and Ino. Hinata was there, making crepes. Everyone was wearing the same uniform, except the skirt lengths were different. Ino and Tenten had the same skirt length as me, while Hinata's skirt does to her knees. I sat down at the table next to Ino. I placed my bag next to me.

"How was your sleep, Miyako-chan?" Hinata asked as she cooked.

"It was really nice." I replied.

"You look so cute!" Ino cooed. "If I just give you a makeover, you'll look so pretty."

I chuckled. "Maybe one day you can give me a makeover. Now I'm just going to worry about studying."

"Miyako, do you have your schedule?" Tenten asked

I shook my head. "No, when I came here yesterday, Shizune-san told me to go into the office tomorrow after breakfast before school starts."

"Well we still have time before school starts." Hinata said. "We not you enjoy breakfast first and then we'll get your schedule together."

I smiled. "That'll be great!"

_knock, knock!_

"I'll get it!" Tenten called

Tenten got up from the table and walked to the door. As she opened the door there was a girl with blonde hair having four pigtail in her hair. She was wearing the same uniform, but her skirt length goes to her ankles. Behind her was a guy that has brown hair, and purple makeup on him. He was wearing the military navy blue boys uniform with the Leaf symbol on the sides of his shoulders.

"Hi, Temari, Kankuro" Tenten said. "It's nice to see you and all, but why are you here?"

Temari chuckled. "I want to talk to Ino's ikoto. Do you mind if my brothers and I talk to her? You know...about what happened yesterday?"

Suddenly, I chilly shiver swarm up my spin. She said brothers, right? If that purple makeup guy, Kankuro is her brother...then who's her other brother. For some reason I have a bad feeling about this.

Tenten nodded. "Sure, why not,"

Tenten opened the door large enough for the girl, Temari to come in. Temari went inside our dorm, giving us a smile. I got to admit, she has that you saying you don't want to mess with her. She seemed very tough as well. As her brother Kankuro came in after her, he looks tough as well. Behind, Kankuro was the same person from yesterday.

Gaara

My heart pounded with fear. I shrink down as far as I can, but I couldn't. I didn't know he has siblings. A though occurred to me that if he's here, Sakura, Matsuri, and Karin might be looking for him and if they come here, Matsuri might beat me up in no time. I should have gone to the cafeteria and eat breakfast there instead, but since Hinata's cooking today, I can't help it, but wanting to try her cooking.

"You're just in time for breakfast," Hinata said, "Please if you want to grab a plate and sit down."

"Thank you, Hinata-sama," Temari said, bowing her head.

Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara each got their own plate and sat down across from me. I feel like this is torture. I told myself I should stay away from him, but now I can't because he's here and he's a guest in this dorm. Maybe I can somehow sneak out of the dorm from the bedroom window, then maybe no one won't notice...Oh who am I kidding, of course they'll notice!

As soon as Hinata was done making the crepes, she gave us about four crepes. The smell of the crepes was really chocolaty. Hinata sprinkle some powdered sugar and she placed a couple of chocolate covered strawberries and raspberries.

"Itadakimasu!" We all said together.

At once we all started to eat. I somehow lost my appetites already, but I forced myself to be cheerful so that why no one won't notice how I'm scared of Gaara. I took my fork and cut the piece of the chocolate crêpe. I took a bite from the fork and chewed the crêpe slowly. Then my eyes lit up with the wonders of happiness. This is really good! It's better than the other crepes that I've tried and this one is the best!

"Hinata this is really good!" I cried. "You're a great cook! You're going to be a great wife someday!"

Hinata blushed. "T-Thank you."

"I've got to admit, she's right, this is good." Temari said taking another bite. Then she turned to her two brothers. "What do you guys think? Do you like it?"

At once Temari frowned. Kankuro was wolfing his food down like a dog, while Gaara was just chewing his food silently, not saying not word or sound at all. Temari smiled nervously, knowing what the answers of her two brothers.

"Are you going to cook dinner, Hinata?" I asked.

"Maybe." Hinata answered. "I'm not sure, but if I don't have that much homework, then I'll make something."

I really want Hinata to make dinner for tonight, but I know that begging won't help. I guess my only option is to eat at the lake or eat at the dorm. Then again, Ino would get suspicious about my behavior so I have to keep it low before she finds out that I'm scared of Gaara.

"Anyway, Ino, this is your ikoto isn't it?" Temari asked as she points at me.

Ino nodded. "Hai."

"What's your name?" Gaara asked.

My body shook almost like being electrocuted. He way he talks is very emotionless and clam, but mostly emotionless. I gaze up and there I can see his green eyes peering down at me. My hands became sweaty and my heart pounded with fear.

"T-Tsukino Miyako." I squeaked.

Gaara nodded silently to himself.

"We're sorry about Matsuri." Temari apologized. "You see she's from the Sand Village like me and my brothers."

"Then how come you guys transferred here?" I asked.

"Because our father told us to," Kankuro explained. "But when our father died, everyone appointed Gaara as Kazekage, but when he first attended at the High school in the Sand Village, all the girls chased and bothered him, so he decided to transfer here...but that sort of worked, we just didn't know that Matsuri followed us here."

I nodded. "I see." _That explained so much!_

"We're trying to send her back, but it's not working," Temari added. "So she has to stay here until she's out of high school."

"Oh." I said in an unpleasant voice.

"Also we're trying to get Matsuri away from Gaara as possible too," Kakuro continued. "She's been stalking him every day, but when we're with Gaara, she stays away from us, but when we're not with him, she comes and flirts with him."

I sighed. "So...what do I do about her then?"

"I'm not sure." Temari confessed. "I hope she only sees you as a new student instead of a rival or something, but since Gaara told me what happened yesterday, it's most likely, she sees you as an enemy, along with Sakura and Karin. Hopefully, Kankuro and I can talked her out of it."

"You can't." Gaara said. "Matsuri already saw Tsukino as an enemy. Thus since she already knows about why Tsukino covered her eyes with her hair. So most likely talking her out of it isn't going to help. It'll cause Matsuri to target her every day and she and her friends won't stop. If Tsukino can solve her own problem on her own, then there's a fifty chance Matsuri will stop, but if Tsukino decides to do nothing and let Matsuri to bully her, then Tsukino is on her own as a weakling victim."

My eyes widened. I clenched my fists. I got up from my seat as I look down at the table.

"I-I'm going to get my schedule now." I said, trying to control the sound of my breaking voice.

Before anyone can stop me, I grab my school bag and walked quickly out of the door. I slammed the door on my way out. When I got to the elevator, I pressed the button and the door slides open. I went inside and press the down button. The doors closed and the elevator went down.

I sighed with depression.

Weakling victim? I only came here because I wanted to get away from my past and see Ino again and to live a new life at Konoha. I do sometimes doubt myself and I do try to solve my own problems, but it just keep getting worst everytime...maybe Gaara _is_ right. I am a weakling.

When the doors slide opened, I walked out of the elevator. There in front of me, I see Sasuke, hiding behind a small tree, which wasn't helping him because you can see his duck-like hair style. He put his finger in front of his lips, telling me not to blow his cover. I nodded to him telling him I wont, but I'm still not sure where he's hiding. Then I heard a sound of rampaging feet. There I see a thousand girls, shouting 'Sasuke-kun!' 'Sasuke-kun!' Then all the girls stopped and glanced at me. A trickle of sweat rolled from the side of my face.

"Have you seen Sasuke-kun?!" All of the girls asked.

"Uh...last I saw him he went to the top of the roof." I lied, giving the girls a sheepish smile.

"TO THE ROOF!" all the girls shouted.

At once they went to the stairs as the cloud of dusk was left behind them. I quickly shut the door and in a few seconds, the sound of the rampage was gone. I gave myself a smile fo relieve. Sasuke came out from the tree. He sighed with happiness that all the girls are gone from his sight. Sasuke was wearing the same uniform, but his collar was unbutton and he was wearing a black bandanna headband.

"Thanks, Miyako" He said.

"Anytime." I said. I began to walk out of the doors from the dorm building. Sasuke walked after me as if he's afraid those girls will realized when they get to the roof, he won't be there.

"Are you going to wait for the others?" I asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "Nope, Naruto is at the ramen restaurant eating his butt off, the others are either still asleep or eating. I came down here just to shoot some hoops, but those girls just suddenly appeared and chased me. That's when you saw me behind that tree. So what about you? By the way why do you look depressed?"

"Oh, nothing, I just didn't sleep well," I lied quickly.

"Yeah, I can see why," Sasuke said being convinced. "Are you going anywhere?"

I nodded. "Yeah, to the office. I need to get my schedule before class starts."

"Why not I go with you?" Sasuke suggested. "Besides, if I'm not careful enough, those girls might find me."

I laughed. "Sure, why not? As long as you don't try to hide behind the desk, Sasuke-san."

* * *

**Killerninja123: Review plz!**


	6. Chapter 6

Killerninja123: Hope you like the chapter!

* * *

Miyako POV

"Miyako, if we still have time before class starts, do you mind if I give you a tour around the campus?" Sasuke asked.

I smiled. "Hai, that'll be great, but what if your fans starts to come?"

"Let me think about that." Sasuke said quickly.

I chuckled.

Sasuke seemed to be a nice guy. I have to admit, he does look quiet and dark in the outside, but in the inside he's really kind. I wonder how he deals with these fangirls running around all day looking for him. How does he even get away without being spotted or being stalked all the time. Then again there is Sakura so she must be sending her fan minions to search for him and try to flirt with him or asked him out or something.

At last, Sasuke and I were at the front of the office. I reached out to grab the doorknob, but Sasuke beat me to it. I gave myself a shrug. I tink I was a little too slow when I was trying to grab the knob. Sasuke opened the door and I gave him and thank you smile. Sasuke didn't smiled, back, but he did gave me a smirk as he followed me in, though, which I believe that's how he shows his kindness or something. When Sasuke closed the door behind him, the women in the front desk, Shizune looked up and smile. The headmaster's pet pig, Tonton, oinked happily.

"Miyako-san, you're a bit early," She said. "But anyhow, here's your schedule."

"Thank you, Shizune-san." I thanked as I took my schedule and bowed to her.

"And Sasuke be nice." Shizune added.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "It's alright, Shizune. She's not like Naruto or the fangirls, so I'm good."

Shizune smiled and continued to do her paper work. Sasuke opened the door again and we both went out of the office. I peered over my schedule to see what classes I got. Hopefully, I'm in a class with Ino or any of her friends. I just hope that I don't have any class with Matsuri, Sakura, and Karin. If I do have classes with one of them or all of them, then I'm really a huge trouble.

_**Schedule:**_

_**Monday**: __English, History, Math, Science, Drama, Art, P.E_

_**Tuesday**: __ Science, Drama, P.E, History, Art, Home Economics, English, Math_

_**Wednesday**:__ Math, Home Economics, English, P.E, History, Art, Drama_

_**Thursday**:__ History, Art, P.E, Drama, English, Math, Science_

_**Friday**:__ Drama, Art, P.E, Math, Science, History, English_

"Can I see your classes?" Sasuke asked.

"Hai." I replied as I handed my schedule to him.

Sasuke scan my paper like a blueprint or a war map. His eyes widened as if something had shocked him. He glimpsed on me and then to my schedule back and forth like a tennis match. I cross my arms, wondering what's up with him.

"Is there anything wrong?" I asked

Sasuke shook his head. "Nope, but were in the same class together, though. Isn't that great?"

"SASUKE!" shouted a very loud voice.

There running to us was Naruto. He was wearing the same uniform, but he had a bandanna headband around his forehead and a green crystal necklace. His sleeves were rolled up and his buttons on his uniform were unbutton, revealing a white shirt or tank top. Sasuke groaned a little, but he smiled at his friend.

"What's up, Naruto?" Sasuke said.

"You ditched me when we were at the ramen restaurant!" Naruto snapped very loudly.

"So?" Sasuke asked.

"Why did you ditched me?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, haven't you realized that I've been always ditching you at the ramen restaurant ever since we became friends?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto stopped. Slowly, he closed his mouth and thought about it for a moment. He placed his fingers on his chin, trying to remember about the past when Sasuke ditched him many times. Naruto made a humming sound, as he tries to recap his memories from the past. Sasuke rolled his eyes and crossed his arms at Naruto as he waits for his replied. After that Naruto's thinking expression changed and he glared at his friend.

"You ditched me all the time, Teme!" Naruto yelled.

"Now you realized, you Dobe?" Sasuke shouted back.

Naruto grumbled as he mumbled about how he doesn't realized things quicker than others. I smiled nervously. I'm not sure how to react to this. Is it always like this every day? If it is, then is it getting old, or is Naruto just a bit too slow to realized his surroundings sometimes?

"Miyako, when did you get here?" Naruto asked as he pointed at me.

"Baka! She was here when you were yelling at me!" Sasuke snapped as he punched Naruto on his head.

Naruto screamed in pain. By the punch from Sasuke, Naruto began to cuss around and calling Sasuke all sorts of rude words, which I don't want to say or hear at all. Sasuke doesn't seemed to mind. He just ignored Naruto and pretend he's not listening. I wonder if this is an everyday routine Naruto and Sasuke always do. If it is, then I can see why it must be amusing. I wonder what other places Sasuke ditches Naruto at.

"What are you holding, Sasuke?" Naruto pointed at my schedule.

"It's Miyako's schedule-" Sasuke began to say, but Naruto took my schedule out from his grasp.

"Naruto, why do you always have to do that all the time!" Sasuke yelled. "I hate it when you do that."

Now Naruto wasn't listening. He just peered over my schedule with his bright blue eyes. His eyes widened like an owl. He gaped at the paper as if something had just transformed him. He kep on staring at the paper frozen and still without moving a single muscle. Sasuke slapped his hand on his forehead, shaking his head at Naruto. Sasuke mumbled something about how Naruto is stupid and an idiot, but a good friend that never gives up. I waited for Naruto to hand me back my paper, but it seemed like he's not handing it back because it looked like he's just staring into space at it.

"Were in the same class!" Naruto cried.

"Really? That's awesome!" I exclaimed.

Naruto smiled. "Yeah, everyone is in there, even Hinata!"

The way he said Hinata's name sounded like he's drifting off into a dreamlands. Sasuke smirked at Naruto as if he knows something about Naruto that I don't know. I wonder if Naruto has a crush on Hinata due the way he said her name. Maybe not, I guess. I think it was just my imagination. Sasuke looked on his watch and his mouth flew open.

"Class is about to start in ten minutes." he said. "Naruto, why not you go into the elevator and meet me in class. I'm going to show Miyako the way to class."

"How come I cannot come?" Naruto whined.

"Because you're annoying."

"That's a lame excuse!"

"Just go!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. He turned his back to us, but as he turned his head, he waved at me. I waved back and Sasuke gave him a nod. The Naruto started to run to class as if it was a race. As Naruto's figure vanished withing less than a second, Sasuke and I started to walk to class together.

"Is it always like this every morning?" I asked as we enter the school building.

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, but I do ditch him in other places in the morning too. It's really funny how long it takes him to realized I ditched him."

I giggled a little. The way Sasuke said that is really in a brotherly way. I can see that Naruto and Sasuke have a brotherly relationship like how Ino and me have a sisterly relationship. I wonder if Sasuke has any siblings, but then again if I asked him, i might be invading his personal life, so I think it's best if I wait until he tells me.

Sasuke and I walked up to the front stairs as we pass some people. Everyone saw me and started to whispered and point at me as if I was some sort of freak. In their eyes I can see that I'm unwanted here, like I was at my old school, but at least I was able to meet some people since Ino did introduced me to her friends and I am getting to know them like I am right now with Sasuke. I wonder if I could be friends with him. Suddenly, a strange thought came to me that I should try to be Gaara's friend. I shook my head, trying to get that thought out of my head. That's a crazy thought I ever had. I can't be friends with him. The way he said I was a weakling really hurt me. I never met a guy that was this harsh, but Gaara is the Kazekage, so I believe since he's a leader, he needs to be a bit critical to others.

Sasuke and me turned to another set of stairs. After we climbed up on the stairs, there in the front door was a man with long spiky white hair. He was wearing a red and grey suit. When the man saw me, his eyes lit up in an odd way, which really disturbed me. Sasuke groaned as if he forgotten something. He putt his palm in his face.

"Is there something wrong?" I whispered.

"Yeah," Sasuke grumbled. "That man is our English teacher, Jiraiya-sensei. He's a writer who wrote Icha Icha."

"That perverted book?" I questioned making a face.

Sasuke nodded solemnly. "Hai, so if I were you watch out, since you're new here. Just to warn you, he might flirt with you, so you better keep an eye out of where he lands his hands. Also make sure he's not spying on you whenever you're off campus. He likes to sneak into women's baths and spy on them for his 'research'."

I gulped as I nodded my head quickly.

"Also he's Naruto's godfather and our P.E teacher's assistant." Sasuke added.

"Ah, so you're the new student!" Jiraiya-sensei exclaimed. "My name is Jiraiya! What's your name?"

"Tsukino Miyako." I said.

Jiraiya-sensei smiled. "Well that's a nice name. Now Sasuke, go into class. Everyone is here, even Naruto, which I assumed he'll be late, but he's not. Even Gaara came here early too. Now get inside and I'll come in any second."

Sasuke nodded and he marched inside, looking back at me. I gave him a smile, telling him I'll be alright. Sasuke sighed and he disappeared inside the crowd of students in the classroom.

_RING!_

"Well, That's the bell. You stay out here for a few seconds," Jiraiya said. "I'll let you know to come in."

Jiraiya-sensei strolled into the classroom and slide the door closed. I lean on the sliding door as my heart beat very fast. I'm not sure who else is inside of the classroom, but I do know one thing. Gaara is in there and my day just gets worst, does it?

* * *

**Killerninja123: Plz Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the story!**

* * *

_**-English-**_

Miyako POV

"Ohayo, everyone." Jiraiya-sensei greeted. "Today we're going to have a new guest in our school for now on. Some of you may met her, while other don't. I want you to welcome her to our school nicely. Please come in."

I took a deep breath and exhaled out. "Well this is it." I said.

I turned around and place my hand on the sliding door. I slide the door opened as I reveal who I am. I blinked a few times with surprised. Everyone who I met yesterday are in the same class with me, including Matsuri, Sakura, and Karin. Half of the student were shocked that I was going to be there classmate, while others were just staring at me. The Beautiful Trio gave me a sinister smirk. At that moment, I knew there's going to be trouble that will occur in this classroom. In the front of the room, I could see Ino. She gave me a happy smile, knowing she's really excited for having me in the same class with her. I gave her a smile back. Since Ino is in here, at least I was able to see some familiar faces from yesterday, except the Beautiful Trio, though.

"My name is Tsukino Miyako," I announced and then I bowed. "Thank you having me in this class."

"Thank you, Miyako, now let's see...where should I put you..." Jiraiya-sensei said as he tried to look of an empty seat. "Ah! There! You'll be sitting in the far righthand corner to the second last row in the back, between Uchiha Sasuke and Gaara of the Sand."

"NANI?!" The Kirei Torio screamed.

"Shut up!" Jiraiya-sensei shouted back. "I'm the sensei and I can put any student a place I want and I put her between these bows. Now Sasuke, Gaara, raise your hands so Miyako can know where to go."

Sasuke and Gaara raised their hands at the same time. Between them I could see the desk. Then the two boys put their hands down. I walked nervously to the seat between them. As I got to my seat I placed my school bag on the back of my chair. Then I open my bag to get out my school materials. When I got all of my items out, I was ready to learn, but I'm also nervous as well because Gaara was sitting right next to me. I looked at the corner of my eyes and saw he was staring at the window. Aside from being scared of sitting next to Gaara, I was glad to be sitting next to someone who I know...well sort of know.

"Alright class!" Jiraiya-sensei said. "Today we'll be reading some literature!"

"It's not Icha Icha is it?" Naruto asked as he blurted out.

Without warning, Jiraiya-sensei hit Naruto on his head. "Baka, how many times do I have to tell you? Raise your hand!"

"Even though you tell him many times he's still not going to do it." Sakura pointed out. Matsuri and Karin nodded, agreeing with Sakura as if she had made her point.

"Further a due, it's not Icha Icha, I can tell you that," Jiraiya continued. "Well be learning about Shakespeare!"

At once, the Kirei Torio squealed with joy, while everyone else groaned.

"I love Shakespeare!" Sakura cried.

"Romeo and Juliet is so romantic!" Matsuri commented as she glanced at Gaara, but when she noticed me, she have me a dirty look and turn back to the front.

"Can we do Romeo and Juliet?" Karin asked.

"Actually, we are doing Romeo and Juliet." Jiraiya-sensei added

Everyone groaned, but the loudest was Naruto. Everyone started to talk at once about how Romeo and Juliet is a waste of time because the ending sucks and everyone dies. I glimpse at Gaara and he was still looking at the window, being silent. I glimpse at Sasuke and he was crossing his arms as if he's not amused by doing Romeo and Juliet either.

"This is going to suck." Sasuke said. "I just hope in Drama we're not doing that play. I would ditch that class we're doing that."

"Do you always ditched?" I asked.

"Not all the same," Sasuke replied. "Only when I feel like if something is pointless to learn, such as: this one because I hate romance and I don't like Romeo and Juliet. I would rather watch the movie instead of reading the play."

"I will admit, I will too." I said.

I gave him a smile and slowly, Sasuke gave me a small grin. In the background of the noise, I could hear Sakura freaking out for soem reason, but I'm not sure why she's freaking out for. We're doing Romeo and Juliet. Isn't that enough for her not to be freaked out?

"Settle down!" Jiraiya-sensei shouted. Then everyone's voices died down. "Yes we are doing Romeo and Juliet, since you guys will be doing a play in Drama at the end of the day, it's best if you know how to be characters that are in love with each other."

Naruto raised his hand. "What kind of play are we doing?"

"i don't know ask, Kurenai," Jiraiya shrugged. "Now each of you will be assigned to do a love scene in the play. You will be in groups of two. It has to be one girl and one boy in each group. I will assign you your partners now by giving you a piece of paper of someone's name. The pink is for the girls and the blue is for the boys."

"I wonder who I'll be partners with..." Sasuke said in a wondering voice. "I hope it's not Sakura or Karin because I can't stand them and they always stalk me and know where I am."

"Seriously?" I questioned.

Sasuke nodded. "Plus, i caught them spying on my when I was in the shower."

"Okay, I don't need to know that one."

Sasuke chuckled. I couldn't help, but to chuckled back. I guess I can make friends after all. I just need to open up. Even though I cover my eyes with my hair, but I hope some day everyone will accept the color of my eyes. Jirayiya-sensei passed out pink and then a blue folder paper to each boy and girl. Some groaned, while others were happy.

The first person who I saw cheering was Ino. She leaped for joy and jumped into Sai's arms. Tenten was having a huge smile on her face, Hinata was really turning red like a tomato, while Naruto just put his arm around her and telling her how he's excited about wanting to do a kissing scene, then without any cation, Hinata fainted. Sasuke, Matsuri, and Karin all groaned at once. Sakura turned her head to Shikamaru with full regret, Karin turned her head to Kiba with full hatred, and Matsuri turned to Choji with a disgusted look on her face. When Jiraiya-sensei got to my table, he placed his hand on my shoulder. I remember Saskue telling me to be cautious of the teacher's hands. Then he pulled out two blue folded papers and placed them on my desk.

"You're in a group of three because now we have thirty-one students," Jiraiya explained.

I nodded and unfold the two papers. My eyes widened with shocked.

"Who did you got?" Saskue asked.

"You and G-Gaara..." I answered hesitantly.

"Well that's not that bad," Saskue said. "Gaara and I know each other well, so I guess each of us will have to be Romeo, while your our only Juliet."

Suddenly, there was a scream of a terrible shriek. The shrieking sound belonged to Matsuri, Sakura, and Karin. Each of the three girls glared at me the same time. They each gave me a hated glare. I remember Hinata telling me that Sasuke and Gaara were very popular and all the girls love them. I'm not sure why these girls like them for. Is it because their status or their looks? Maybe both? I'm not really sure. The Kirei Torio talked to Jiraiya-sensei, urging him to change their partners, but he refused saying it's already too late and they're not allowed to switch partners. If they switched partners, then they'll fail.

"Now, everyone has their partners," Jiraiya-sensei said. "I will give all of you a month to master your Romeo and Juliet lines. If you're a group with more than two, you have to do two different lines. For now, take out your notebook so we can take notes. We'll start by analyzing Act 1."

_**-History-**_

After English was over, everyone was tired of writing down notes for the entire period. I crack my knuckles to release the pain from the hours of writing the notes. The teachers had to got to a classroom than the other way around. While it was still passing, everyone was talking to each other. Ino was talking to Sai, while Sasuke was talking to Naruto. Matsuri, Karin, and Sakura were out in the hall insulting people about their horrible looks. Gaara was out of the classroom, maybe talking to his brother and sister. Hinata came over to me and gave me a smile.

"What do you think of class so far?" she asked.

"It's fine, well except for the assignment part." I replied.

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "You don't want to work with Sasuke?"

"No, no, it's not that!" I said. "Sasuke seems like a nice guy, it's just that...I don't want to work with Gaara."

Hinata frowned with puzzelment. "Why?"

"He's scary." I whispered very quietly so no one won't hear.

"You're afraid of Gaara?" Hinata whispered back.

I nodded. "Hai...just don't tell anyone."

Hinata blinked. "I won't, but...wow, it's been a long time someone was afraid fo him. People were scared of him when he entered Middle School because of his deadly stare and his unsympathetic and uncaring nature, but when he became Kasekage, everyone loved him so it's been like a year that no one was afraid of him until now."

"I'm not sure if that makes me feel better." I said.

"It's alright." Hinata said. "Once you get to know Gaara, maybe you won't be scared of him anymore."

"Maybe, but he has that look telling you don't mess with him or else he'll unleash a monster inside of him!" I stated.

Hinata chuckled. "Look, don't worry about that. Just try to get to know him. Since you're doing the assignment with him, maybe you two can be friends."

"I doubt that." I snorted.

Hinata shrugged. "You never know. Oh, I almost forgot, Miyako-chan, would you like to join the pastry club?"

My eyes lit up when I heard the word pastry. "There's a club for it?"

Hinata nodded. "Hai! Do you want to join!"

"You bet I will!" I answered.

Hinata smiled. "The club starts this Friday. For now, we're just bringing in supplies. So if you have time during this week, we might go shopping together for the supplies."

I thought about that for a moment. Ever since I met Hinata yesterday, I wanted to get to know her a bit more. If I do get to go shopping with her, then maybe we'll get to know each other some more and then we might become good friends. I also want to get to know Ino's other friends too. Even though Sasuke seemed like a nice guy and all, but I still don't know about him. Maybe this assignment will make me become good friends with Sasuke.

"That'll be nice Hinata." I finally said.

_RING!_

Right away, Hinata and everyone else hurried back to their seats. Sasuke came back to his seat, shaking his head as if Naruto had said something weird or stupid, which I'm not sure which one to choose. Then the teacher for History came in. The teacher was a man wearing a navy bandanna and the odd thing about it that he's smoking in class. Is that a good or a bad thing because I thought teacher's aren't allowed to smoke in front of their students because they could pick up the habit and smoke as well. I'm not sure if I'm right, but I'm probably wrong since I just got here in this school.

"Good morning class," The teacher said. "I know we have a new student today so I'm just going to be introduced myself. My name is Saratobi Asuma. I'm your history teacher. Now class go to the shelves and get out the history books and turn to page three hundred and ninety-four. Afterwords I want you to take notes from that whole chapter. You can talk, but this assignment is due after class and if you're not finished with it, it's homework."

At once, everyone got out from their seat and headed towards the shelve. I followed some of my classmates since I don't know the classroom very well like they do. In the side of the classroom, a girl opened another door, which turned out to be a closet for the classroom. I think she's from the Sand Village as well because of the Sand symbol necklace and the I heart Gaara on her wristband. As soon as everyone got their book, I was the only one left without a book. There was two books left on fifth shelve. I reached out my hand and tried to grab the book, but couldn't reach it. I went on my tippy toes to reach the book higher, but my fingers won't touch the spine of the book. I wanted to asked for help, but I decided not to since, I wanted to solve this for myself.

Out of nowhere, a hand came pass me. At first I became startled, but then I watched as the hand grabbed two last books. I went back onto my feet and look up. A cold chill came through my spine. There Gaara was holding the two last books from the shelf. He was holding one book for himself and the other he was holding it out to me. His green eyes stared right down at me as if he was going to take my soul away from me.

"Um...uh...thank you." I said in a low and quiet voice.

I walked quickly passed Gaara as quickly I can. Then I tripped on something and I crashed onto the ground, hitting my forehead against the cold floor. I sat on my knees as I rub my forehead. I really got to stop being clumsy and tripping over things. I turn around to see what I tripped on. I frowned, seeing I tripped over...Karin? Why is she behind my desk for?

"Watch where you're going!" She snapped at me.

Quickly she got up from the ground and ran back to her seat next to Sakura. I rubbed my neck, being very confused, but I guess she was just going to her desk and I just accidentally tripped over her. I got up from the ground and walked back to my seat. I open the book to the correct page number of what Asum-sensei instructed. I took out another piece of paper and began writing the notes down from the book page.

_**Math**_

As soonas History was over, I couldn't stop thinking about what happened. Not when Gaara handed me the book (which I'm still freakishly scared), but I'm really concern why Karin was behind my desk. Why was she there? Did she dropped something or is she doing something sinister? She seemed a bit jumpy when I found out she was behind my desk, though...

"Sasuke-san, do you know why Karin was behind my desk?" I asked.

"I didn't notice her until you trip." Sasuke replied.

I frowned as I cross my arms. I'm still curious about Karin. Maybe...I'm just thinking over my head. I guess she must have drop her book, glasses, or something important to her. I'm not sure what she dropped, but whatever it is, I just hope she wasn't near my belongings.

The bell rang for the coming of the third class.

The teacher came into the classroom and again it was a male. The teacher was wearing a navy blue bandanna headband. He was wearing a green jacket and navy blue trousers. He has black hair up like a ponytail almost like Shiakmaru's hair, but he has a scar across his nose.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei, are you going to treat me some ramen today?" Naruto asked.

The teacher, Iruka-sensei shook his head as he sighed. "Naruto, do you ever think of anything else, but ramen?"

"I do," Naruto confessed. "But I don't want to say it out loud."

"Anyway, class, I see we have a new student, Tsukino Miyako." Iruka-sensei said. "Welcome to our academy and I hope you enjoy learning here. I saw in her report that at your old school, that your class is somewhat behind than ours because you go to a public school. In Konoha we're only about three chapters away from you, so you might not understand the concept we're learning. I suggested that our top students will tutor you in math, is that alright?"

"Hai, Iruka-sensei." I said, nodding my head.

"Good, Gaara, you'll be tutoring Miyako until she's caught up." Ikruka-sensi said.

"Eh?!" I cried with horror.

Iruka-sensei nodded. "Hai, Gaara is one of our finest top student. Neji and Sasuke are too, but they're only second behind him."

I feel like I wanted to cry. I would rather be tutored by Sasuke or Neji, but why Gaara? Why? That guy just scares me! Imaging him helping me on Math is a scary thought. He might go on monster at me and start yelling at me or worse, strangle me to death for not understanding a simple formula! I shook my head, trying to get out the torturing image out of my mind.

"Also," Iruka-sensei continued as he walked over to me and handed me many worksheets. "These are you homework, for the chapters you need to study, including today. All of theswe are due on Friday."

Iruka-sensei placed the papers on my desk. I looked at the papers with shock. This is a lot of work. The stack is almost up to my chin! How am I going to finish this all on Friday? This is seriously impossible. There's no way I can't finish this on time. I might have to skip lunch and dinner just to turn in these worksheets on time.

"Also if you want, Gaara can tutor you right now," Ikruka-sensei suggested. "That way, you can get most of your work done and you'll be able to catch up with the other students."

I thought about it for a moment. Let's see, rather work by myself or have Mr. Scary to help me out with these worksheets so I don't have any stress by over working to much? Hmm...I'm not sure which one to pick...if I work by myself, I might be able to ask Sasuke for help since he sits right next to me on the right, but Iruka-sensei might get mad at me for disturbing him, so I'm on my own on that one. If I let Gaara tutor me, I'll be able to be caught up with my work and I won't have any stress to over work myself.

"I'll let him tutor me..." I finally said, which the tone of my voice almost sound like a grumble and a depressing voice.

Ikruka-sensei smiled. "Excellent. Do you two want to work in the hall or in here?"

"Classroom/Hallway." Gaara and I both said at the same time.

I clenched my fists. I turn my head to look at him, a bit. Then my mouth dropped opened. He's only staring at the window and nothing else, except he's paying attention to the teacher, while not looking at any of us. This isn't going to get us anywhere, is it? Iruka-sensei rubbed his neck, not knowing if Gaara should tutor me in the classroom or in the hall. Everyone looked at us as if we're a tennis match.

"Tutoring in class can help me to know what the chapter is about in class." I mentioned

"But in the hallway, you can have peace and quiet, thus you get to finished your work faster." Gaara pointed out.

"With classroom, you won't have to miss anything on the topic."

"In hallways, you can use the book to know what chapter we're on."

"But in classrooms you can't ditch like you can in hallways!"

"But in classroom you can get distracted by your peers and be off task!"

"In hallways you can see your friends passing by and ditched school with no problem!"

"In classroom, you can't have any peace and quiet, thus you can't keep going on one topic to another!"

"ENOUGH!" Ikruka-sensei screamed. "How about at lunch in your dorm, Miyako? That way, Gaara you can get your peace and quiet to help Miyako to study that way, you, Miyako, you won't miss anything. What do you two think?"

I closed my mouth. All I could think was the horror of that idea. Me being alone with Gaara in my dorm? I would rather just do this myself and see what happens next, but I still don't want to be far behind in math too. I can feel the intense rage of Gaara surrounding me with his monstrous death-like glare. Should I risk being tutored at lunch, or just not let Gaara tutor me? If I don't get caught up, I'll be behind and I might fail the course and possibly my other classes too!

I sighed. "Okay, we'll study at my dorm..."

Iruka-sensei gave me a single nod. "Good, now class, take out your notebooks and write this formula down."

Naruto turned around to face Gaara and I. Then he whispered. "Wow, you guys fight almost like a couple would. For example: Ino and Sai!"

"Shut up, Naruto!" Gaara hissed in almost an angry tone.

"I would rather not be a couple with him." I said quietly to myself.

* * *

**Killerninja123: Plz Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

Gaara POV (YAY!)

_**-Lunch-**_

When lunch came, Tskuino and I went to her dorm. Temari and Kankuro came with us just in case of any fangirls wanted to break down her door. When we got there, Temari and Kanuro stood outside between the door like bodyguards, even though they are bodyguards hence I'm the Kazekage of the Sand Village. When we wen tinto her dorm, Tsukino seemed a bot depressed for some reason. Maybe she's depressed for not eating with her friends at lunch and had to be tutored instead. She does seemed pale and somewhat nervous. Is she feeling well?

I sat on the table as I get out the math materials for her tutoring. Tsukino went into the kitchen and made some sandwiches so that way we can have the energy to study. Tsukino sat down next to me and she took out her pencil. I opened the book to chapter six. I direct my finger on the first example of the book. Tsukino took out her notebook and began to write down the first example of the problem.

"When you write down the example, make sure you write down the formula too," I said. "If you remember the formula, then you'll be fine."

Tsukino silently nodded.

I grab a sandwich and took a small bite. I chewed as I watch her to write down the formula. I couldn't help, but noticing she hand is trembling like mad. She is cold? If she is, it's not that cold would she be trembling like that?

"Also remember how the properties of exponents work." I added."That way you'll be able to know how to do the logs."

"H-Hai, Gaara-sempai." Tsukino squeaked.

I became puzzled when she called me sempai. She doesn't have to call me sempai. I'm just helping her to catch up with our class so that way she won't fall behind. Besides, we're the same age and in the same grade. There's no need for her to call me sempai. If we were different ages, then yeah, she can call me sempai or sensei.

"Make sure you write the other four formulas for the logs too," I added. "Those are important."

Tsukino did she was told. I couldn't help noticing, but on one of the couches, there's a teddy bear. The stuff animal was small-medium size, with black beady eyes. I frowned a little. I used to have a bear like that when I was a kid because my father tried to kill me and my uncle raised me instead, along with my siblings too. My uncle gave it to me because he thought it'll make me feel better about myself, which it didn't. My bear had my signature on its right paw that said: G.O.T.S for short, but my signature was written in a black thread, so it's very hard to see my initials I remember gave my bear away because I had done something horrible to a little girl's mother and I regretted it for life. I wished I could have retrace my steps and prevent that from happening, but that's the past. I forgave myself in the past and I move on, but I do one day wanted to meet that girl again so I can apologized what I did because of my dreadful sins.

"Sempai," Tskuino said. "I'm done."

"Okay, now do the first worksheet," I instructed her. "Do you think can do the problems on your own?"

"Um, I think so." she said in a puzzled voice.

"Okay, then try," I said. "After your done with this sheet, go and write the second example and do the next work sheet."

I had a sudden urge, wanting to go to that bear and see if it was the same one, but then again I don't want to because I don't want those memories to come back and haunt me like a ghost. I think that Tsukino can't be that same girl. She's Ino's cousin, so I assumed, she's from the Leaf Village like everyone else. The girl that I remember was from the Village of the Moon. I touch the mark above my left brow, remembering, the sadness of the scream coming from the girl, including the pool of blood as well. Even though this mark is going to be with me forever, but at least I don't have to live in the past, but just remember the good and the bad.

I went back to reality and watched Tsukino do her work. She has now finished three worksheets and she has to go into the next section next. I'm not sure how long this is going to take her to finished all of these homework, including the one for today, but with my help, she can get it down without any interference. I ate the rest of the sandwich, wondering why Tsukino hides her eyes. If I remember clearly, her eyes are gold, aren't they? Like the moon itself, right? I overheard Matsuri talking about her and how Tsukino's eyes are the worse in every school and how no one won't fall for a girl like her. I want to get a closer look of those eyes to see if they are like the moon when it turns gold. In every Village, the moon turns gold at the end of the year, which is the beginning of the Moon Festival. Beside that, Tsukino hasn't even touched the lunch she made. She just continued to do her work and I can actually hear her stomach growling for food. She should at least eat something to help her to think, but since she has a lot of work to do, I believe she doesn't have time to eat. If she doesn't eat something, there's a possible chance she could passed out.

"G-Gaara-sempai, i-is there other people from the Sand besides you, your siblings and Matsuri?" Tsukino asked.

"Hai, Matsuri's friend Sari." I replied. "Every girl who is now friends with Sakura, Karin, and Matsuri, support their trio. Why not you take a break for a few minutes. You need your strength."

I wanted to be nicer to her since what happened this morning when I called her a weakling for not solving her own problems. I shouldn't have said that since I don't know her that well, but I _will_ be stricter to help her to catch up in math though.

"Do you understand the logrithims?" I asked.

"S-Sort of..." Tsukino responded. "I-It's just...too confusing."

I frowned. "Have you been hanging out with Hinata too much? I think you had just caught her stuttering and hesitation."

"Uh...hai...that's it." Tsukino said nervously.

By the tone of her voice sounded as if she was making that excuse up. I'm not sure what it is, but I do find things out when I either hear about it or someone just tell me, like for example: Naruto. Naruto always tells everyone, everything, which isn't a surprised, due to his loud impulsive personality, but he's still a good person at heart.

_RING!_

"That's the bell." I said as I pack my materials into my bag.

I watch as Tsukino wold down her sandwhich and grabbed her belongings. On the table, I only see the worksheets for the first second completed, but not the packet. She has a long way to go. Maybe if I persuade Iruka-sensei to give her more time. I don't want her to get stress overload and go crazy just to finish these packets.

"Since we have science, we not I walk you to class?" I suggested. "Besides, we _are_ going the same way after all."

I can hear a low groan that Tsukino made to herself.

"Okay," She said, clenching her teeth. "Let's go."

* * *

**Killerninja123: Review plz**


	9. Chapter 9

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

Gaara POV

_**-Science-**_

While we were walking to class, Tsukino was really quiet and spluttering to herself. If I'm wrong, her voice does sound panicking. When we finally got to class, the tardy bell rang and everyone was in class. The class was really loud, but mostly Naruto was the loudest of all, which was no surprised. The teacher wasn't here like always. He comes here like five or a few minutes after the bell ring because he's getting "advice" from the P.E assistant teacher. As we step foot in class, half of the class were staring at us. I'm not sure if they forgot that Iruka-sensei told me to help Tsukino with her studying.

I sat down on my desk, silently, while Tsukino turned and talk to Hinata, Shikamaru, and Sasuke. I looked at the window, gazing out of the outside from the building. For some reason, I can't stop thinking about that horrible day in these memories of mine. I hadn't thought of them until now. What's wrong with me? Is it normal to remember your terrible past all of the sudden? If it is, then what do I do? If it's not then is this a good or a bad thing?

I closed my eyes, to try to ease my mind, but instead, inside my thoughts I saw the images of splattered blood on the ground. The blood sink inside of the dirt as it stained the earth. The screaming of a crying girl echoes through my mind. A group of laughter swarmed around the girl's crying. I can only hear her crying the name of her mother. Among the laughter, I could hear the laughter that I used to have.

"Hey, settle down class!" the teached ordered. "Naruto stop eating raw ramen every time we're in science!"

I opened my eyes as I hear our teacher. I turned to my head and saw him. He has dark hair and brown eyes, but he has his sunglasses, which are his trademark. He was wearing a navy blue shirt, with a green jacket and a bandanna.

"Aw, Ebisu-sensei, shut up!" Naruto shouted. "I'm busy eating lunch."

"You just had ten bowls of ramen, Naruto!" Sasuke mentioned. "How can you still be hungry."

"I'm sorry I got my ramen habits from my mother!" Naruto snapped.

"And I'm sorry you're a disgrace of the Uzumaki name." Karin said with a smirk. "Your mother is stupid for falling in love with the Fourth Hokage. Look what happened!"

After that, everyone turned silent. Everyone knew that Naruto is the son and legacy of the Fourth Hokage. Naruto's mother, Uzumaki Kushina and his father Minato, died by a gang called the Kyuubi. Afterwards, the Kyuubi gang was gone because all of them committed suicide. The Kyuubi gang had friends in the Sand village, which was a gang. Thinking about that gang in the Sand Village makes me very regretful but sad the same time. It has been a long time since I thought about the gang. I barely even think about that gang and now the first time in my life, I'm thinking about that gang every second.

"Take that BACK!" Naruto screamed.

"Why should I?" Karin questioned.

"Because that's my mother you're insulting!" Naruto yelled. "Don't you dare speak of my mother, Uzumaki Kushina like that!"

"Don't forget, Karin, you're an Uzumaki too." Sauske added. "Which means you're insulting yourself too."

Karin closed her mouth and became silent. Tsukino looked around, wondering what was going on. Of course she doesn't because every time science comes, Sakura, Karin, or Matsuri always insulted one of the students in this classroom after lunch, which it's like a daily routine. The only person that they haven't insulted was Sasuke and me because of our status in the school. I don't really understand about people's status in schools or popularity I should call it. I just don't understand how one person thinks this person is better than the other because of their grade or looks.

"Enough!" Ebisu-sensei snapped. "Now, Iruka-sensei has told me about our new student here. I wanted to make a nice welcome to science, but you guys already ruin it!"

"Actually, I don't mind, sensei." Tsukino said. "This is a nice welcome anyway."

Ebisu-sensei smiled a little bit. "Thank you, now class before we get to any fights, we'll be going to watch a video about the environment and what we do to the ecosystem."

Ebisu-sensei turned off the lights. Everyone started whispering about what kind of video we'll be watching. I really don't care what video we're watching as long as I get to learn something in this class. Ebisu-sensei turned on the screen and start the video which was on the computer. When the video started, everyone's talking died out and we were all silent, well except for Sakura, Karin, and Matsuri, who were talking about how the environment is stupid and wondering why people actually care for it. I folded my arms on my desk and lay my chin behind my folded arms. I don't know why, but I feel somewhat tired lately. It must be the Kazekage work that I've done last night. Besides, I did went to bed at midnight so I guess that's why I'm a bit tired than I was.

I turned my eyes to Tsukino who was taken an interest on the video. Behind those bangs covering her eyes, I can see a tint of gold behind them. The gold was light and bright, but also dull like the golden moon itself. I yawned a bit as I direct my eyes back to the video. The video was talking about how the ozone layer is depleting because of human activity.

I couldn't control my eyes anymore. Slowly, I closed my eyes and fell into the darkness of slumber.

_I saw a man appeared in front of me. I found myself in a car with him. He was wearing a mask that hide his face, except his black spiky hair. I realized on that moment, this was one of my memories of my terrible past that I went through as a child. I was only six years old in this memory. The man next to him was sharpening his knife, while the other man was putting bullets into his gun. The rest of the people in the car were teenagers that just began in their teens. Each of them had a red cloud symbol tattoo on their skin and clothing._

_"Where are we heading?" I asked._

_"To the Village of the Moon, Gaara-sama." The man in the mask replied._

_"Do you have any targets?"_

_"No, but we'll find some."_

_Then the car stopped. I looked out seeing the village. The village had a moon symbol. As we got out of the car, we walked into the village without any problem. I put on my hood and use a piece of cloth to cover my face. I rub my forehead over my right eye because of the new tattoo that I got. I looked at my hand and saw the extra ink coming out. I sniff the extra ink, knowing it still had the same scent._

_Blood._

_"Which ones should we start? Boys or girls?" One of the men asked._

_"Girls." I said. "If we see one with a mother, father, or both. You know what to do."_

_"What about you, Gaara-sama?"_

_"I'll just stand and watch to see their pathetic sobering."_

_All the teenagers and the two men nodded. We stopped at a small snack restaurant to by some sweets and then we search around the village to see any targets we think could suffer like I did. While we were walking in a neighborhood, we saw a little girl, running up to her mother and hugging her. I stopped and stare at them feeling the anger inside of me being release. _

_"That one, Gaara-sama?" The man in the mask asked._

_"Hai." I answered. "Remember like always, just the girl. If the parents tried to stop us, then we do them as well. understand?"_

_"Hai, Gaara-sama!" everyone said._

_The girl had very, very light hair and her bangs were covering her eyes, which was hard to see. Her mother seemed to have the same hair as her, but only red eyes, while the father has black-navy hair and golden eyes like the moon. I watched the mother and the girl talking to each other. The husband was behind them. The mother told the father something, which I can't make out what he said. Then the mother hold the girl's hand and they started to walk together. At once, my team and I followed them as we walked slowly so that way they won't think we're stalking them until we finish our job._

_"Do you want some frozen mochi, Ko-chan?" the mother asked._

_"Hai, Ka-chan!" The little girl said happily_

_Ko-chan?, I thought, does she means Kogane? Gold? Why would a mother named their child gold for? Gold like the golden moon that comes up every end of the year? _

_"Did you have fun at your Ikoto's house?" The mother asked again._

_"Hai, Imoto and I picked out flowers and give them to anyone we want!" the girl replied. "We even picked flowers for the Hokage too! It was fun! Then we arrange flowers and help Ba-chan in the shop!"_

_The mother chuckled. "You seemed to have a lot of fun."_

_"We did!"_

_The mother picked up the little girl as they continued to talk. The mother said something into the girl's ear, by covering her mouth. I can't tell what she's saying to her, but I think it's either she has a surprise for her daughter or, she knows we're following them. __Finally, when they finally got to the small wooden shop, I nod to one of my men, a blonde man who has his hair covering one of his eye. The mother was about to opened the door, but my blonde follower, Deidara grabbed the door knob before she did. _

_The mother put the girl down and smiled at the him. "Thank you."_

_Deidara only nodded._

_As the mother went into the shop, the girl followed her, but before the girl can enter the shop, Deidara grabbed her by the back of her shirt and threw her on the ground. The girl yelped as she hit the ground. The mother turned around with shock. She tried to go to her daughter, but Deidara grabbed her by her arm and put his arm around her throat to restrain her._

_"Let me go!" The mother cried, but instead of letting her go, Deidara plunge a knife into her arm. The woman screamed in pain. _

_"Ka-chan!" The girl cried._

_The girl got up from the ground, trying to get to her mother, but the man in the mask, grabbed her by her throat. I stood next to the girl and watch her. she pleaded for help, but no one was around and the store manager was trying to hide his money from us, which it stupid because we don't need any money from that idiot. The girl tried to force the man in the mask to let go, but he didn't budge. _

_"Don't touch her!" The mother screamed. "Please don't hurt her."_

_I turned to the mother and gave her a twisted smile. "We'll see..."_

_The mother's eyes widened and she screamed with frustration as she kicks Deidara. The man in the mask handed me a kunai. The kunai was the same color, black, but it has the sand symbol on it. The girl started to cry as she can't do anything to get out of the man in the mask's clutches. Like I did to the mother, I gave the girl the same smile. Her eyes widened with fear. Now that's what I like to see. The fear of death coming from her eyes, pleases me._

_I raise the kunai up in the air._

_"No!" The mother screamed._

_I plummet the kunai down. Before the kunai could strike at the girl's chest, the mother came right in front of her daughter, covering her with her own body. My eyes widened in shock as I couldn't stop my arm._

_Blood splattered everywhere._

_"KA-CHAN!" the girl cried_

_I took out the kunai. I took a few steps back and drop the throwing knife. Blood was staining the grass and the girl. The girl was silent. Fat tears were in her eyes. The girl wailed out as she witness her mother being stabbed. This wasn't supposed to happened. It was supposed to happened to the girl, not the mother! _

_W-What have I done?!_

_The mother was moving a little bit, but she was closed to death. She reached out for her daughter's hand and said something to her, but the mother was smiling as she talked to her daughter. After that, the mother froze and her eyes were half closed._

_"K-Ka-chan!" The girl cried._

_The girl hugged the corpse of her mother. My gang left as they run away from the terrible scene. Then the ANBU of the Moon Village came, along with the ANBU of the Sand Village. With them was the man who caused this to me, my father, the Fourth Kazekage. The father of the girl came. Then he stopped as he saw his wife dead and his daughter crying._

_"Hoshika!" The father shouted._

_The father took his wife's corpse away from his daughter as he clutch his dead wife's face. All of the sudden, I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw it was my father._

_"I'm sorry for your loss." The Fourth Kazekage apologized. "If I could at least kept this child under control, this won't happened." Then father looked down at me as he glared at me with those eyes of hatred. He opened his mouth and whispered. "Gaara, come with me, we're going home."_

_"Wait." I said hoarsely. "Let me do something first."_

_I walked over to the crying girl. As she cried I can see her eyes. Her eyes are like her father's. She didn't notice me behind her because she was too busy crying over her mother's death. I took out my teddy bear out of my cloak and lay it next to her. The girl notice the bear next to her and embrace the stuff animal. I bowed my head as I walked away from her. _

_I touch my tattoo, knowing one thing about myself._

_I'm a monster._

"G-Gaara-san." said a voice.

I opened my eyes as I saw Tsukino in front of me.

"Nani?" I asked.

"S-Science is over." She replied. "Y-You slept through the whole video. A-Are you...okay?"

"Hai, I'm alright." I answered hesitantly.

* * *

**Killerninja123: Plz Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Killerninja123: Enjoy**

* * *

Miyako POV

_**-Drama-**_

I felt like being stalked. Why? Because Gaara keeps on staring at me for no parent reason! It's really creepy and scary because I'm afraid of him and I would rather have him stare at someone else than me. I couldn't even concentrate on my math homework too, but at least during the video I was able to get almost the whole section done, which was a good thing. Plus Hinata helped me out my taking notes for me, which I didn't allow her, but she has done it already and it made me embarrassed. Besides that, I can't even speak normally, instead I stuttered like Hinata!

Then the teacher came in. The teacher was a female. She has black hair and red eyes. I have to admit, she's really pretty. She was wearing a red and white dress, which really look great on her. She must be the Drama teacher Jiraiya-sensei was talking about.

"Good afternoon." She said. "I see we have a new student here. It's nice to meet you. My name is Yuhi Kurenai."

"It's nice to meet you too, Kurenai-sensei." I greeted the teacher back.

Kurenai-sensei smiled. "Since this morning you guys took notes about romance plays of Romeo and Juliet, we'll be doing a play as well."

At once everyone started to talk at once.

"Hey, settle down everyone," Kurenai-sensei said. "The play won't start at the end of the year and it's only September. I'll assign one of you to a part in the play. I'll watch each and every one of you to see which one of you gets the role. At the end of September, we'll be starting to write and script and making the scenes and costumes. When you get the roles I assigned you, there will be no complaints. If I hear you complaining, you either just take the part or leave. Is that clear?"

"Hai, Kurenai-sensei!" Everyone said, agreeing with our teacher.

"Any questions?" Kurenai asked.

Sakura raised her hand. "What's the play we're going to do."

Kurenai-sensei clasped her hands together. "The play we're doing is a mixture of Cinderella and Beauty and the Beast."

"So are we going to have two princes?" Karin asked excitedly.

"Hai, we will." Kurenai-sensei replied. "But we'll have one character who will be a mixture of Cinderella and Belle. Like Cinderella, we'll have the step-mother and sisters, but the difference is that we'll have the father and one of the princes gets turned into a beast and has to live alone in the castle. Like in Beauty and the Beast, we'll have people who are the candles, clocks, furniture, and etc, but there is a fairy godmother though."

"Would all the characters have different names?" Matsuri asked.

"Hai, the names will be different, but it's still the same too." Kurenai-sensei answered. "The name for the main character is Belle, the two princes are Prince Adam, who is the Beast and Prince Charming. The names will be the same, just a little different versions from the two plays, since this is a mix."

"Can I be the prince?" Naruto asked greedily.

Kurenai-sensei smiled weakly. "I'm sorry Naruto, but I've already decided who's going to play the two princes."

"WHO?!" All the girls shouted, except for Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and me.

Naruto fell off of his seat after the girls yelled. Shikamaru covered his ears, trying to take a nap, which I hadn't notice he was sleeping all of this time. Sasuke just rolled his eyes at the screaming question girls. It looked like as if they already annoyed them more than Sakura when she tried flirting with him yesterday.

Kurenai-sensei sighed. "I guess I have no choice to tell you. The person who I decide to have the role as Prince Charming is Sasuke and the Beast, known as Prince Adam, Gaara, but Naruto, even though you didn't get the role, I think you'll have fun being Lumiere."

Then a smile came on Naruto's face. "I do like fire since I'm so hot."

"Hinata is Babette." Kurenai-sensei added.

Right away, Hinata's face turned really red. Everyone knew that in the movie, Lumiere's girlfriend is Babette the maid. I wonder how Hinata will handle her part as the made.

"Is there anything else you like to add Kurenai-sensei?" Kiba asked. "Like the parts you already picked for us?"

"Also, who will be Gaston?" Tenten asked

Kurenai-sensei chuckled. "Okay, I'll tell you. I only chose some parts for some of you, while the rest don't have parts yet. There won't be Gaston because in this play, Prince Charming will be falling for Belle, even though the Beast falls for her too. So it's like a love triangle between Gaston and the Beast. The people who also have the parts are Choji who is Cogsworth, Kiba is Chip, Sari is Mrs. Potts, Sai is Monsieur D'Arque, Lee is Le Fou, and Ino is the Fairygod mother. Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Sakura, Karin, Tenten, Matsuri, and Miyako, you guys don't have your roles yet, but I'll think some something. I'll also ask some of your guys' siblings if they could join as well."

"That means we only have the step-sisters and mother, the king, Maurice, Madame de la Grande Bouche, Ensemble, the little mice, and other people." Sakura counted.

Kurenai-sensei nodded. "Hai, but we also need Belle too, Sakura. We might use some teachers as well for the villagers, even children too. If you know anyone who might be able to join then let me know. Also I know some of the upperclassmen will want to join this production too."

Ino raised her hand. "Is it okay, I can do costume design?"

Kurenia-sensei smiled warmly. "Hai, you can."

"Me too!" Sai shouted as he joined in. "I want to make the set."

"As you wish Sai, you and Ino will help me with the production. Will there be anyone else?"

No hand was raised.

"Well then, those who haven't got a role in the play, I'll watch you to see which part you will be most comfortable with. By the end of the month, I'll tell you your role. Now since we still have a lot of time, I want all of you to get a piece of paper out and write a script for the play. Even though I'll be the one writing the whole play, but with our creative minds we can mix all of our ideas together."

Everyone did what Kurenai-sensei said. I got out a piece of paper. I twirl my pencil around trying to think of a good scene for the play, since this is going to be a mixture of Cinderella and Beauty and the Beast, but there was one question that makes me curious the most...

What part would I be in the play?

* * *

**Killerninja123: Review plz!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Killerninja123: Enjoy!**

* * *

Miyako POV

_**-Art-**_

When Drama was over, I have to admit, I was sad that it was over because I wanted to keep writing my script for the play. I remember my mother used to tell me some fairytale stories when I was six. Thinking about the stories she used to told me makes me miss her a lot more than usual. Also thinking about her makes me remember about that dreadful day that I'll never forget.

"Tsukino." Gaara said

I shiver went through my whole body with a jolt. I hesitantly turned to Gaara, who was resting his head with his arms folded under his head. I gulped nervously, wondering what he wants. If he wants to tutor me again, I'll just run for my life.

"N-Nani?" I asked nervously.

"You are from here, aren't you?" Gaara asked.

I frowned. "N-No, I'm not from the Leaf Village."

"Then where are you from?" Gaara asked curiously.

I stare at him as if he was a stalker. Why does he want to know wheer I'm from? The only person who knows where I'm from is Ino and her family and that's it. I'm not sure if Sakura knows where I'm from, but hopefully she doesn't know and if she does and tells Gaara I'm not sure what to do. I might have to run away from this place and never be seen again, which might make Matsuri happy about that. I looked through inside my head to see if I could make something up, but if I do that, Gaara might asked Ino and then she'll realized I lied to Gaara and will tell him the truth where I'm from. Gaara eyed at me as he waited for my answer. I can't even look at him. What makes him think I'll answer his question?

Finally the teacher came in. I sighed with relieve. For once I was happy that the teacher came in. I was going to panic to death and eventually answer Gaara's question. I blinked with confusion when I saw the teacher. The teacher was a man again. He had brown eyes and short red hair. He was wearing a black cloak, dark trousers, and navy sandals. I have to confess, he looks like the rest of us, teenagers and not an adult at all. I wonder if he was born this way because this s sort of wierd having a teacher that can blend into the students without any problem at all. Thus his appearance can fool the other teachers since they look way older than him. All the girls around me, except the ones that I know and aren't my enemies gazed at the teacher with awed as they sighed with dreamy expressions on their faces. I raised an eyebrow wondering how can this guy makes almost all of the girls in this class like him because of his looks?

"That's Sasori of the Red Sand." Gaara whispered. "S.O.T.R.S. for short."

"H-He's from the Sand Village?" I frowned.

Gaara nodded. "Hai, he is. He's one of the best Art teachers in Konoha. He makes puppets for a living."

Puppets? Like those weird evil dummy puppets?

"For future reference, Miyako, Sasori-sensei hates to wait." Sasuke whispered quickly into my ear.

I nodded understanding his message.

A teacher that hates waiting? Well this is new...I guess. What else should I know about this teacher? He likes to create puppets out of people he knows or hates? The teacher glanced at me with those brown eyes. I began to tensed up a little being scared of this teacher.

"I'm Sasori of the Red Sand." He said. "What's your name and hurry up. I need to start this class and I hate waiting."

"M-My name is Tsukino Miyako." I said quickly.

Sasori-sensei only gave me a single nod. "Good now, today class we're be working on sculpting and painting. Before we begin, I wanted you all to do a sketch of anything you want. It really doesn't matter to me. Hurry up and get started. I'll give you an hour. If you guys aren't done within an hour, I will move on and won't wait. I'll pass out the clay."

Sasuke is right! Sasori-sensei does hate waiting. Sasori-sensei went to the closet and got out a square clay that was the size of an average head size. After Sasori-sensei placed all of the clay on our desk, right away, I started to do a sculpture of the clay. Right away I knew who I'm going to do. I'm going to do my mother since she was the only person who I last saw and dearly loved. Every art project I do, I always honor her, which it's like a legacy I always do all the time, which I wanted her to know that when she's in heaven, I want her to know that I still care about her and I'm doing fine here in school with Ino and my new friends.

Sasori-sensei also passed out the clay tools on our desk too. I try to hurry on the sculpture, but at the same time I had to go slow because I need to put really good detail on my sculpture so that way I'm able to place the image of the sculpture on the paper. I still remember the color of mother's hair and her nice. I won't forget what she looked like because I always have a picture of her in my school bag, wallet, and in my dorm room so that way I don't feel like being alone. Even at home I do the same thing, which is now a habit. I've done sculptures of mother every time, even at my old school too, so I know what to do when I make the image of her.

"Who is that?" Sasuke asked.

I smiled sadly. "This is my mother. Every time when I'm in Art class, I always make her everytime...She died when I was a kid..."

"How did she died?"

"I-I don't want to talk about it." I replied quietly. "It's the most horrible memory I remember in my childhood."

Sasuke nodded and continued to work on his sculpture. The images of my mother's death came back to me. Hopefully, I won't have any nightmares about it, but I doubt it. Everytime I thought about mother, I always have bad dreams. Thus since I'm going to school and do something in her honor, I know I'll have nightmares everyday, well except for the weekends, which is a good thing. Thinking about these nightmares makes my whole body to tense up with fear inside of me. I remember exactly what had happened, even the aftermath of mother's death.

I look around the classroom to see what everyone was doing. Naruto was making a fox with nine-tails and a bowl of clay ramen. Ino was making a boar, while Sai was making a giant paintbrush. Tenten was making a large kunai, Neji was making a bird with an yin and yang symbol, Hinata was making a flower, Shikamaru a deer, Choji a butterfly, Sasuke a some sort of eye with commas in them, Kiba a dog, Shino a large bug, Lee a kanji symbol of youth, Sakura and Karin are doing the same sculpture and it was obvious who it was, and Matsuri was doing a sculpture of Gaara. I wonder how obsessed Sakura, Karin, and Matsuri are since they were making the sculptures of the guys they like. I look over at Gaara and his sculpture was a woman. The woman had short hair and bangs. She was wearing the Sand village robes and a scarf, thus it was only half of her and not her full body like I'm doing, but I had to admit, the woman he's sculpting is very pretty.

"She's very pretty." I said to Gaara.

Gaara looked at me as if I was crazy. "Thank you, she's my mother."

I blinked. "You sculpted your mother too?"

Gaara shook his head. "Nope, usually I sculpt creatures like the one-tail in those legends you know? This time I feel like I wanted to sculpt my mother. I'm not sure why, but I somehow feel like it."

"How about you?" Gaara asked. "That woman is your mother isn't it?"

"Y-Yeah..." I replied hesitantly. "That is my mother."

"Can you tell me how she died?" Gaara questioned.

I shook my head right away. "N-No, it's too painful to tell what happened. I would rather just keep these memories to myself."

Gaara nodded, understanding as if he knew what I was going through, but to me I'm not sure if he does. I think that popular guys like him don't know how to feel when they saw their own mother's death right in front of your eyes and knowing you won't ever see her again when you come home from school, kiss you when you're hurt, tuck you into bed, and saying they love you every day.

As soon as I was done, I told Sasori-sensei I was done. He handed me a drawing notebook and told me to draw my sculpture on the paper as a draft so that way I can do the actual painting carefully. He also added that he wanted me to sketch it all out first, paint a rough draft, and then if it looks the way I wanted do a final draft. I did what Sasor-sensei told me to do. I opened the drawing sketch book and began to draw the design of mother. I wanted it to be perfect like on the draft and the final one too. I know I might mess up in the rough draft, but if I do it well on the final draft then I'll be able to have a perfect painting. I look over at Gaara and saw he already started to draw his sculpture. I have to admit, he's really good at drawing!

As I placed the lead of my pencil ont he paper, I began to draw. I tried to get every detail I can get from the sculpture. The clothing, hair, face, the eyes, and everything else from my mother has to be correct. The eyes are the biggest and hardest part for me so it might take me some time to finish the eyes, even the ears too since I'm not good at those things. I glanced at Garra again and he was done with his drawing and now he's doing his rough draft of his painting. This guy...works really fast, how the heck does he do that? I glimpse at Sasuke and he too, was done with both sculpture and drawing and like Gaara, he's painting. Even Sai is too, but he's on his final draft, but for Sai he's an artist like Ino told me in her letter, so of course he can do this fast than the rest of us.

_RING!_

Class was over.

I blinked a few times, being amazed how times go so fast with a blink of an eye. Sasori-sensei collected out sculptures and placed it inside the strange room, where it'll be safe, which I hope it is because I don't want the image of mother to be ruin. I looked at my schedule and the last class of the day was P.E. Then a thought occured inside of my head. I wonder if we're going to do soccer or basketball. Those are my favorite sports!

Then Hinata walked over to me, carrying a bag of her P.E. clothes. "Let's walk to the gym together, Miyako-chan. We need to get change."

"But I don't have any P.E. clothes, Hinata-san." I pointed out.

Hinata smiled. "Don't worry, Anko-sensei will provide you P.E. clothes. Also just to let you know, we'll be having three teachers and one assistant teacher. You can leave your materials here since we're going to be back here anyway."

I nodded.

As I put away my materials, Hinata and I walked out of the classroom together. Ino and Sai were holding hands and talking a lot. I feel so happy for Ino. I remember at Drama, Hinata seemed a bit flustered when she got the part of Lumiere's girlfriend, since Naruto has the role for him. Then for some reason, I can feel a tensed atmosphere behind me about two or three feet away from me. I had an urge not to turn my head, but I had no choice. I turn my head slightly and saw Gaara, crossing his arms at me as if I had done something wrong to upset him.

"Are you okay, Miyako-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Y-Yeah, I am." I replied almost in a nervous voice. "Anyway, Hinata, I know this maybe a personal question, but..." Then I whispered. "Do you like Naruto?"

Hinata's face turned really red like a tomato. I can't help, but just to giggled a bit.

"H-Hai...I love him." Hinata whispered back. "How about you? Do love anyone back from your school?"

"Truthfully, I never paid any attention to love." I replied. "All of the guys and girls just make fun of me about my eyes and how no guy will ever like me. I was actually alone all my life when I started schooling."

"What about your parents? Did they do anything about it?"

I shrugged. "They tried, but nothing worked. So after that...well you get the picture."

Hinata nodded. "Well, none of us thinks like that. Except for Sakura, Karin, and Matsuri, though, but I guess that's better than having the whole school to laugh at you."

"That's true." I agreed. "Oh and Hinata had you thought anything for the script?"

Hinata smiled. "Hai, but it's a secret! Romantic, but a secret."

_**-P.E-**_

When we got to the locker rooms, I met one of the female P.E teacher. She has light brown, pupil-less eyes, and black hair which has a blue tint to it, which is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She is wearing a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam, which has a pocket on both sides, and complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. She wears a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a forehead protector, a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord rather than a chain to prevent it from being easily torn off in combat, a wrist watch, and shin guards. She also wears a dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash. The P.E teacher, Anko-sensei was really tough, but kind at the same time. When she gave me the P.E uniforms including the locker number and combination too. I could only stare at the uniforms. How come the girls P.E uniforms shorts are so short? they almost look like bloomers or something.

I looked at Ino who was changing her clothes. "Who designed these uniforms?"

"Jiraiya-sensei did." Ino said in a boredom tone. "He's such a pervert. Also I'll warn you, he will let his hands on somewhere on your body since he's a P.E teacher. One time he touched Sakura's breast and told her she has the smallest breast ever, which made her mad and she use her strength on him, which knocked him out unconscious."

"Is there anything else I need to know?" I asked, wondering.

Hai," Ino replied and she explained. "The teacher you'll meet soon has a mask. His name is Hatake Kakashi, he is a good teacher, but while he's teaching he's always reading his book Icha Icha. Lastly, there's Might Gai. He is...how should I described him...very weird. He'll give you a whole class lecture about youth and his favorite student is Lee."

I sta silent as I think about Ino's explanation. So thesse are our teachers for P.E, eh? I guess it's not that bad, but I'm not sure about that yet. I took off my shirt and changed into my P.E. uniform. I was glad to for not having the skirt on because it goes to the upper-thigh! That's too short! I thought it was thigh length, but instead it was upper-thigh length!

"Imoto, did you changed the skirt sizes when I was asleep?" I demanded.

Ino nodded. "Yeah, I realized it was the wrong one that I picked."

"I can't believe it took me this long to realized it!" I exclaimed.

All Ino can do is just giggled at me. I smiled at my cousin. It's really nice to see her again after all these years. She hasn't change a bit. I put on the uniforms, feeling very uncomfortable. The uniforms at my school were only shorts and a T-shirt, while these uniforms are buruma and a T-shirt. I wanted to talk to Tsunade-sama about this, but then again she might say no since this uniform might been in this school for a long time before all of us came here. I wonder what P.E uniforms do the guys wear.

When Ino, Hinata and I came out of the locker room, everyone was going to the middle of the gym. Behind me, I could hear, Matsuri was talking about me behind her back. I clenched my fist, wanting to punch her, but I know I can't because she could be stronger than me since she's best friends with the strongest and popular girl in school.

"Don't let them get to you." Tenten said as she walked next to me. "They're just being jerks like always. Besides, P.E. is their most weakness since we always play whatever sport we want. Those three have the lowest scores in P.E. and they only just sit, talk, and gossip. Whenever Anko-sensei decided to have a competition, no one chooses them because they're useless."

As we got to the middle of the gym, we both sat down. All of the boys are wearing navy shorts like the rest of our uniforms. Gaara was still eyeing at me, which I wanted to get far away from him as possible. Anko-sensei and three other teachers entered in the gym. the rest of the three teachers were male. One I recognized was Jiraiya-sensei. The other two I haven't met before. One was a man with a navy blue mask. He was wearing a bandanna headband that was covering his eye. His hair was spiked up and it looked like it was somewhat leaning to the side. He was wearing a green jacket and navy blue long sleeve shirt and pants. The other teacher was wearing green spandex with a green jacket and a brown-red belt. He has a black hair bowl cut. He looked exactly like Lee, except Lee has bushy brows. They must be Hatake Kakashi and Might Gai.

"Kakashi, I see we have a new youthful student!" Gai-sensei shouted with glee. Then he smiled giving a thumbs up. "My name is Might Gai! I promise you, you'll enjoy this school!"

"Enough, Gai, anyway, what is your name?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"My name is Tsukino Miyako." I answered.

Kakashi-sensei frowned. "Tsukino? Your last name means moon isn't it? You must be from the Village of the Moon then."

I opened my mouth, but then I closed it. I'm not sure how to respond to that. How the heck did he know that my last name means moon? This doesn't look like your average P.E. teacher. He must be one of the ANBU in the Leaf Village, since the ANBUS always knows everything about each and every village, including their clans too. I turn my eyes towards Gaara who was staring at me like crazy. The look on his face seemed very shock.

"I am from the Village of the Moon." I said, slowly.

Kakashi nodded. "Interesting, we usally get transfer students from the Sand and a few other villages, but it's very rare we get students from the Moon."

I never knew about that, but then I caught myself biting my nails. I knew right away that I'm really nervous about people knowing where I used to live because of Gaara now. I could tell he's very curious now since he knows where I'm from. Thus he did asked me about my mother, which it's very personal so he doesn't have to know about her. My mother isn't important to him, but she's important to me. There's no need for him to know my personal family affairs in the past.

"Now go do any sport you want." Kakashi continued, then he glanced at Matsuri, Sakura, and Karin. "No standing and talking."

Everyone started to walk around the gym to go to a spoart that they enjoyed. Tenten went over to the corner of the gym where it has archery and other accuracy tools. Neji, Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke got a large blue mat and set it on the side of the gym. Then at once they were on their martial stance. Lee was doing push-ups very fast with Gai-sensei. I wonder how many push-ups he does a day? Hinata got herself a yoga mat and started to do yoga. Ino and Sai got out a ball for volleyball and started to have a competitive competition. Kiba was running laps around the gym like a dog. Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji got out a table from the storage and started to do table tennis. Sakura, Matsuri, and Karin just sat on the bleachers and just talk none stop. Now I understand what Tenten said.

I went to the storage room and got out a soccer ball. I also got out the soccer net as well. I placed the net on the upper corner of the gym. Then I put the ball down. I took a few steps back. I looked at the ball and then at the net. I concentrate on the aim of the ball and how hard I'm going to kick it too. In the background, I could hear Matsuri shouting at me saying how useless I am in soccer, which ironically, she never saw me play soccer before, so how would she know if I suck at it or not.

Finally, I kicked the ball as hard as I can. The ball went flying into the net, hitting against the wall as it was inside of the net. There was a very loud echo coming from the ball. Everyone stopped what they're doing and glanced right over to me. I chuckled nervously, rubbing my neck.

"S-Sorry!" I apologized.

"Actually, that was good." Anko-sensei said as she walked over to me. "You just need to kick a little bit harder like this."

Anko-sensei grabbed the soccer ball and stood where I'm standing. Then in a split second, she kicked and ball and the ball went soaring into the middle of the net, creating a larger sound than the sound that I made. I stare at Anko-sensei with awed.

"See?" Anko-sensei said with a smile. "You just need to practice a little bit harder. How long have you been playing soccer?"

"Since I was ten." I replied.

Anko-sensei nodded. "Six years then...not bad. I think you should join the soccer team. The tryouts are this Friday. I will judge to see if you're able to be in the team or not, but we'll see. Why not I teach you some extra pointers?"

I smiled. "That's great, but who's in the team?"

"Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Sai, and the Sand Siblings." Anko-sensei replied.

I blinked. "So if I join...only Temari and I will be the only girls in the team?"

Anko-sensei nodded. "Yeah, but don't worry. I'm the coach for the team so the guys won't do anything to the girls when I'm around."

I wanted to tell her that's not what I'm worry about, but I can't because I'll be embarressed if I told her that I'm scared when Gaara is around, which is true. Everytime I talk to him, he always stutter and my face turns pale.

I sighed. "I'm not sure if I'm good enough. I mean I might make a fool of myself."

Anko-sensei chuckled. "You won't When Naruto had his frist came, he literaly did make a fool of himself, but by that he got us into nationals. Besides, everyone makes a fool of themselves once in a while."

I blinked. "Really?"

Anko-sensei shrugged. "Well, yeah, but Gaara is the only one in the team who doesn't make a fool of himself since he's the Kazekage, he tries not to do anything immature. Aside from him, you'll have fun, but I'm a strict coach and very tough when it comes to training my students and the nationals."

I smiled. "I'll think about it, Anko-sensei."

Anko-sensei gave me a single nod and walked away. Joining the soccer team might be fun, but then again, there's Gaara. Even though he's the powerful all mighty Kazekage, but every time I look at him, he has this certain stare that makes you want to run and hide in the bushes so he won't find you. Then I remember what Hinata said. She told me to get to know him and try to be friends with him. I mean he is Naruto's close friend so I guess if Naruto and everyone else can get along with him, then I guess there's a chance I can be his friend too. I wonder who runs the basketball team...maybe I can join basketball instead of soccer, but even though I love both soccer and basketball, I'll choose soccer over basketball any day.

"Hey, Miyako are you going to join the soccer team?" Naruto asked as he shouted by dropping the ball over his head, which landed on Sasuke's head. I put my hand over my mouth, trying not to laugh.

"Um..I'm not sure, Naruto-san." I replied. "I'm still thinking about it."

"Well you should join, it'll be really fun!" Naruto said excitedly. "Everyone's nice and also drop the san, please, just call me Naruto."

"Uh, okay, Naruto." I said.

I didn't want to say anything because the only reason I called people san all the time is because it's respectful and I am respecting the people around me. If they don't want to san and suggested to call them either kun or chan then I'll take their suggestion.

"Wanna shoot some hoops?" Naruto smiled.

"Um..." I said, not being sure. Then I look at Neji, Sasuke, and Gaara. Sasuke and Neji were takling as they bounced the ball and shoot it into the hoops, but Neji was staring over at Tenten's direction for some reason. Sasuke notice I was looking over at Naruto's shoulder. He gave me a friendly wave as he smiled. Gaara was just holding the ball facing at the basketball hoops, but he was looking at me with those creepy eyes!

"No, thanks maybe next time!" I replied trying not to sound scared.

_RING!_

"Oh good class is over! Now I have homework!" I said quickly. "Anyway who's doing the classroom today?"

"Gaara and I are-." Naruto began to say.

"Okay, thank you!" I smiled quickly and dashed off like the wind.

* * *

**Killerninja123: Review plz!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Killerninja123: Enjoy**

**Warning: Naruto owns this chapter this time!**

* * *

Naruto POV

"Hey, Gaara, Sasuke, how do you feel like being Prince Charming and The Beast?" I asked curiously as we clean the classroom.

"Do I look like Charming to you?" Sasuke snapped.

"Do I look like The Beast?" Gaara questioned.

"Yes." I said. "Because...Sasuke you're the most popular guy in school without even trying because of your high grades and your looks, and all the girls go goo-goo over you for example: Sakura. Gaara, you were a beast or should I say monster when you were a child. You used to own a gang and you did hurt people a lot, but you found out that Sasuke and I know what you've been through and I, Naruto, knocked you out from your senses (literally). Now you're the all time Kazekage and no one sees you as a monster anymore. Hmmm?"

"He sort of has a point." Sasuke confessed, having an irritated tone.

"Sort of?" I snapped, then I said. "Hey, what if the Beauty Squad are gets the role of Belle?"

At once Sasuke and Gaara stopped cleaning. They looked at each other and then at me with horror. I think my the look on their faces, I knew what their answer is going to be right away.

"HELL NO!" Gaara and Sasuke both screamed. "THAT"LL BE A NIGHTMARE!"

"Then who do you guys want to be Belle then?" I questioned.

"Hinata would be good as Belle." Sasuke answered. "Besides, she is pretty than the other girls."

"What about Miyako?" I suggested

Then there was a long silence. Gaara and Sasuke made a questioning expression about Miyako being Belle. In my opinion, I think she'll be great as Belle. Even though her hair is in her eyes, but if you put her bangs aside, she looks really nice like the moon.

"I don't think she could be Belle." Sasuke responded. "Don't get me wrong, Miyako is s nice girl, but she is just not a very open person and tends to keep things to herself."

"I just think she's weird." Gaara said.

"Gaara, everyone's weird in their own way." I said. "Besides, I'm not the one who was staring at her all the time!"

Gaara crossed his arms. "I only stare at her because she is somewhat familiar to me."

"Familiar?" Sasuke and I both asked.

Gaara nodded. "Hai, remember I told you about that girl's mother I accidentally killed at the Villege of the Moon?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, but you can't assumed that Miyako is the same girl. You need to look deeper in her life. Besides, aren't you the Kazekage? You can actually have one of the village's ANBU to give you her information."

"That can work." Gaara agreed. "But how can I explain why I need her information. The head villege will assumed I might be stalker her!"

"Oh yeah, that'll be true!" I laughed. "But why not you just ask her? Just ask for a picture of her mother."

"Naruto, she'll refuse." Sasuke sighed. "I asked her how her mother died and she had that sad look into her eyes. Then she told me she doesn't want to talk about it. I think her mother either died a few months ago or some years ago. So I think you're okay Gaara."

Gaara sighed. "That's good...I guess. Anyway, Naruto go clean the chalkboard, I'll clean under the desk."

"Hai!" I shouted cheerfully.

"Stop being loud all the time Dobe!" Sasuke shouted back.

"Screw you Teme!" I yelled. "I bet you both one million yen if Miyako gets to be Belle and if I lose I'll pay you one million yen each!"

"You're on, Dobe!" Sasuke smirked. "Wait until you lose!"

"Technically, Naruto, you will lose anyway." Gaara commented.

Gaara went under the desk to clean off the dusk. I got out the eraser and clean out the chalkboard, while Sasuke sweeps the floor. As we were cleaning, we heard voices coming from the hallway. Sasuke, Gaara, and I paused for a second to hear who it was. If it's Kakashi-sensei, then I'll pull a prank on him by putting the eraser on the top of the door and let it fall on him. If it's Ero-sennin or Iruka-sensei, it'll be the same thing except that Ero-sennin will just laugh and give me a nooky, while Iruka-sensei will yell at me for being immature.

Running inside the classroom, Miyako came in. She looked like she was worried or something. I'm not sure what it is, but she looked like she was in the verge of tears. Sasuke and I look at each other wondering if Miyako is going to be okay. I waited for Gaara to come out and see who it was, but you can see his head, looking out from the desk as Miyako doesn't notice him. With Miyako was Ino and Hinata. Hinata was playing her fingers, which I think that's really cute. Ino had a worry look on her face too, but also concern about Miyako.

"Are you okay, Miyako?" Sasuke asked.

"Sort of." Miyako replied, then she turned to Sasuke and me. "Have you guys seen a picture case around or near my desk?"

I frowned. "No, why?"

"N-Nothing." Miyako replied. "But if you see it, just tell me. The case is a blue night color with gold sparkles around it."

"We'll let you know." Sasuke promised. "We'll keep out eyes out."

"Right you can count on us!" I shouted.

Miyako smiled a little and left the room quickly. Ino followed her, while Hinata waved goodbye to us and left to catch up with the girls. Then Gaara quickly came out of the desk, running out of the room.

"Where are you gong?" I asked.

At once Sasuke and me chased after him. We turn to a corner and there Gaara was behind the stairs and up on the stairs were the girls. Quickly, Sasuke and me lay our backs behind the wall, wanting to hear what the girls are talking about.

"This is impossible!" Miyako cried. "How can I misplace Ka-chan?!"

"Don't you have another picture of Hoshika oba-chan in our room?" Ino asked

Miyako nodded. "Hai, but I only have three pictures of her. One for my room, one in the kitchen, and the last one with me whenever I go anywhere, even school. I always keep it safe with me and now it's gone!"

Hinata reached out and touch Miyako's shoulder. "It's alright Miyako-chan. We'll find the picture of your oka-san."

"I-I know." Miyako said. "But that picture was important to me because it was the picture with me and Ka-chan the day she died ten years ago."

My eyes widened and so did Sasuke's. Ten years ago? Ten years ago was when Gaara accidentally killed a girl's mother. Gaara's eyes widened with shock. He clenched his fists thinking if Miyako could be the same girl. Then Miyako, Ino, and Hinata left as they go looking for the picture some more. Gaara walked out behind the stairs, giving us a look as if he was right.

"Before you say anything, we need proof if Miyako is the same girl." Sasuke said before Gaara could say anything.

"How?" Gaara asked as he questioned the Uchiha.

"We need to find that picture first before Miyako." Sasuke replied. "When we find it, we'll just take a quick look at the picture and see if it was the same woman you killed. If it's not her, then we give back the picture to Miyako and if it is, then you, Gaara have to tell her it was you...Also your tattoo was showing wasn't it when the woman died, right?"

Gaara nodded. "Yes, and if I remember clearly, the woman's daughter was staring at my forehead and my eyes too."

"If Miyako is the same girl's mother you killed, I'm not sure how she'll react," Sasuke confessed. "Girls are strange when it comes to the people they love that died right in front of them. Anyway, after we clean up, we'll go search where Miyako has been today. If we can't find the picture, then we can't find it. If she somehow finds it, then we might have to break into her dorm."

"You know this can get us expelled, right?" I questioned.

"It might, if we're quiet about it!" Sasuke turned to me, giving me a look.

"It sounds like a good plan." Gaara said.

"Are you in?" Sasuke asked. "We can wait for the picture to turn up, but that'll take longer. By the time when we're finished cleaning our classroom, the real hunt begins!"

"I'm in!" I yelled.

"I'm in too." Gara answered crossing his arms.

Sasuke smirked. "Good, now let's go back and clean our classroom."

"We're so going to be in trouble for this!" I commented.

* * *

**Killerninja123: 1,000,000 yen=10072.00 U.S Dollars**


	13. Chapter 13

**Killerninja123: Enjoy!**

* * *

_**-Friday-**_

Miyako POV

Days passed and it was Friday after school. Dad hadn't called me at all, which isn't a surprised. I told Ino about mother, but she already knew about it years ago. At least she doesn't know about Dad yet, but I will tell her, but not just yet. Maybe when we're alone, which we're never alone since all of her friends always wanted to hang out with us, which it find by me. My other classes went well. Iruka-sensei gave me time to work on my math homework since he gave me a lot to catch up with our class and Gaara still has to tutor me, which I didn't enjoy. Instead going to my dorm we just went to the library. Gaara was being weird because he kept on asking me if he could take a look at the picture of my mother in my room. I know there is one in the kitchen, but I always moved it every time. I'm not sure why I always do that, but I guess since I'm new in this dorm I wanted to feel comfortable living here than at home. I mostly place it in the livingroom now so that way I can see mother in the distance. Even Sasuke and Naruto were acting weird about it too. So I just kept quiet, not answering their questions because it's very personal. I couldn't find the picture of mother, but I know it'll turn up somehow. I just hope it's not ruin.

I walked outside of the gym, holding a form for the soccer try-outs. During the passed five days, I've been practicing real hard, hoping I get into the team, but since I haven't played soccer for a while, I'm a bit rusty. When I saw the team, Anko-sensei was yelling at everyone to run up the bleachers many times and Naruto seemed like he's about to pass out any second. When Anko-sensei saw me, she gave me a bright smile.

"So you're deciding to join, huh?" She asked as she takes the form out of my hands, as she looked over it to see if everything is signed.

I nodded. "Hai, sensei."

"Well then, let's see how you can handle out top players." Anko-sensei said and hen she called out. "Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, get your asses over here!"

I frowned, not being sure if this was right for a coach to say to her students, but Anko-sensei looked like a type of woman you can't questioned of what she's doing or eles you might get punched in the face with a racketball. Naruto, Neji, Gaara, and Sasuke ran down the bleachers, gasping for air. Naruto let his body fell on top of the grass. The rest of the guys just sat down, trying to get some rest. Anko-sensei rolled her eyes as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Get up from the ground!" Anko-sensei snapped. "Miyako wants to try out for the team and go to the field and see if she's good! You guys know what to do!" Then Anko-sensei turned to me. "Follow them to the field and they'll tell you the instructions."

"Hai, Anko-sensei." I said nodding my head rapidly.

Naruto got up from the ground, brushing the grass off of his knees, so did the others. Naruto gave me a cheerful smiled as if everything is going to be alright. He placed his hands behind his neck and walked to the field.

"This way." Neji said.

I nodded, silently.

Half of me is happy that I get to try out, while the other part of me isn't because Gaara was there and which means if I made it into the team, he'll just keep asking me about me mother, even Sasuke and Naruto too. Hopefully this time they'll give up on asking me about my other pictures of mother and if not then I'll just ignored them until they shut their mouths.

When we got to the field, it was very green. The field was larger than the ones at the Moon Village. Sasuke got out a soccer ball and placed it in the middle of the field. Naruto moved me in front of the ball. The men spread out in the field, but Naruto went to the goally. He cracks his knuckles, being ready. Neji was behind the ball facing me with his deadly white eyes.

"The try-out rules are simple." He said. "It's like a regular soccer game except it's four against one. You have to use your knowledge and your abilities to make it into the goal.

"That's it?" I asked

Neji shooked his head. "No, in this one right now, you only have ten minutes in this one. Then after ten minutes, we'll have to see if you're able to block the goal and handle out training for the next hundred seventy minutes."

I blinked. "Three hours?"

"Hai, are you up to it or do you want to quit?" Neji asked.

I thought about what Neji said. Am I really up to the rash training? My training at my old school wasn't this harsh and the try-outs where like an hour or two, but three hours? Can I last this long or not? Am I up to it? Then I remember what mother said to me that if I'm ever going to try-out for a sport, I should always be myself, have fun and never give up. If they don't pick me then it's their lost. All I have to do is to try and be happy what I can do in soccer than giving up on the spot.

"I'm not quitting!" I said.

Neji smirked. "Good, now let the try-outs begin!"

* * *

**Killerninja123: Plz Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Killerninja123: Hope you like it!**

* * *

Miyako POV

I ran as fast as I can to get the ball. Before I could get to the ball, Neji already got there before me. My eyes widen with shock being very surprised about how fast Neji can run. He runs faster than I do! Neji ran past me as he gave me a friendly smirk. I wanted to stop and just be frustrated like any girl would do, but instead I dashed off after him, clenching my nails into my fists. I moved my legs faster and faster trying to get to Neji, repeating the same steps over and over again.

As I almost got near to Neji, I push my legs harder to. I clenched my teeth as I feel the pain of my legs and ribs aching so hard. I wanted to stop right away, but I have to keep going. I ran beside Neji, taking my foot out as I took the ball away from him. I turn around heading to their goal. Neji was catching up to me right away. I panic as I try to run faster and faster. Then in front of me, Sasuke and Gaara was coming. My heart jumped with fear as I saw Gaara. I feel like there's beast coming right at me with his sandy like claws and monstrous teeth!

"Think Miyako think!" I whispered to myself.

What can a girl do to pass three guys who are trying to get the ball at you? Go to the side? No that won't work, they'll just follow me and try to get the ball in their own sneaky way. I try to think clearly, remembering my past soccer games that I played when I was young. I remember I always come up with tricks all the time to help my team to win, even though some of them didn't work, but at least I was able to try to do something for my team besides running and trying to get the ball to pass over me.

When Sasuke was in front of me, an idea came over me. This is just a ridiculous idea I ever had, but I've seen soccer players do this trick all the time when I watch the shows and everything else, but even though they can do this trick, but they're professionals and not developing teenagers. Now I'm starting to have second thoughts about the try-outs.

As Sasuke got closer and closer, I lean back, sliding the ball and myself under him. The grass from the field scratched my elbow and the back of my leg, but I didn't care about that. I lean back up, catching my breath. Sasuke turned around being slightly alarmed of what I did. Like I thought, it was the most stupid idea I ever done in my life!

"You baka, get her!" Neji shouted. "Gaara do something!"

My full body was in panic mode. Gaara ran after me like a hurricane wanting to run over the cities. I want that ball get passed Naruto instead of getting beaten by these guys! I wished Anko-sensei could have chosen someone else than these guys! I don't mind the guys, it's just that they look tougher and fiercer than girls do when they play soccer. The way they play soccer as a team makes me want to quit because I don't have anyone, but myself to rely on to get the ball to the other side.

Gaara came closer than ever. I was many feet away from the goal. Before I could just keep on running, Gaara slid his foot in front of my feet. I leaned forward as I trip over his foot. I turn my body around seeing everything in slow motion. I placed my other foot behind me to catch ym fall before I can hit the ground on my back. Gaara was about to move the ball away as he was aiming it to Neji. I gnashed my teeth with rage not wanting to run over to Neji again just to get the ball away from him! Before Gaara can kick the ball to Neji, I quickly took the ball away from him with my heel. Gaara glared at me and he took the ball away from me again before I could run. Like I did before, I did the same thing. We both glared at each other as we fought over the ball with our feet. I can hear an irritated growl coming over him, which made me want to jump.

"Come on Miyako!" Anko-sensei shouted. "I want another girl on the team!"

"Who's side are you on?" Naruto shouted.

Anko-sensei stick out her tounge like a little child would do. Naruto just gaped at Anko-sensei as he didn't say anything else than just stare at her taking my side than her own team. I try to elbow Gaara at his ribage, but I couldn't because he's really fast like Neji, but Neji is faster than Gaara even though he's the Kazekage of the Sand Village.

Suddenly, our feet tangled around each other. I feel my body leaning backwards as Gaara and I both fall. I quickly closed my eyes, waiting for the pain of the fall to hurt my entire body, but instead I hear a hard, _thump!._ I opened my eyes and saw Gaara on top of me as he has his hands between my arms as if he was pinning me to the ground. Our faces were so closed to each other and it was only one or two inches away from each other, maybe three. My eyes widened as I stare at his green eyes. I can feel my heart thumping against my chest like a ticking time bomb. My face went a tiny bit hot. For an odd reason, I can't stop staring at him. Then as the wind blow, I saw something on his forehead. A mark. A kanji mark of a symbol. I couldn't tell what kind of symbol it was because his bangs were in the way, but it's hard to make out what kind of symbol it was.

"Gaara you're supposed to get the ball from her not trying to kiss her!" Naruto screamed.

"Shut up, Naruto, I'm not trying to do that!" Gaara snapped.

I realized I was wanting my time. I quickly pushed Gaara away from me, trying to get a deep inhale of what had just happened. Gaara fell on his side, blinking as if he didn't notice I pushed him. I stood up from the ground, taking the ball in front of my feet and started to kick it to the goal where Naruto is. In the background I could hear Anko-sensei cheering on me as she shouted very loudly, but not loud like Naruto, though.

Gaara got up from the ground without hesitation and started to pursue me with his terrifying glare. My legs sore wanting me to stop and take a long break, but I had to keep going. Now Sasuke and Neji were after me so they can back Gaara up. I panic, trying to find out the time for me to kick the ball. I'm only like ten or nine feet away from the goal. I'm not sure if I could still kick that far since I haven't played soccer for a while. I wonder if I could still kick good like I used to.

I look back and saw Gaara was almost there to me. I remember what happened seconds ago when we fell and he landed on top of me. I shuddered as I remember the disturbing details of the fall. I don't want that to happen again. That would be really uncomfortable and really scary of me to experienced that again. With no other choice, I as I ran I put my feet back, aiming at between the ball and from the net. At once I kick the ball as hard as I can. At the same time when I kicked the ball, my fell onto my stomach as I was tackle down to the grass. I lift my head up as I saw the soccer ball into the air as it aims straight to the net. Naruto looked up as he realized that the ball is above from him. Naruto walked quickly from side to side, trying to figure out where the ball is going to land. Naruto reached out his hand as if he finally knows where the ball is going to land. I lift myself up from the ground as I got out the heavy men off of me, but like what happened a few minutes ago, they tackle me to the ground again. I grunted feeling very frustrated by Sasuke and Gaara. Knowing who this game works, they don't want me to get the ball anyway. I drop my head down waiting for the soundless ball being caught by the hands of Naruto, but instead I hear a _thud!._

I blinked a few times, wondering if my ears were telling me the wrong sound. I glimpses up as I see the ball inside the net and Naruto flat on his stomach. I blink any times trying to comprehend of what had just happened. I made it? I made the ball into the net? I turn my head seeing myself being tackled down by both Sasuke and Gaara. I'm not sure how to react since both boys are on me and they're both very heavy too. I feel like my bones are about to be crushed by their strong muscles. Gaara seemed to be shocked since he already fell on top of me already, but at the same time, his expression is emotionless as well. Sasuke on the other hand was totally shock and just stare at me as if this was a surprise to him for falling on top of a girl.

"S-Sorry, Miyako!" Sasuke apologized.

"It's alright." I winced. "By the way can you two get off? You guys are hurting me."

At once Gaara and Sasuke got off of me. I wipe off all the dirt from my body. The grass stains my clothes, but I don't mind about that. I'm used to getting grass and dirt stains on me. I turn around as I saw Neji running towards me He was crossing his arms and nodding his head.

"That was good." Neji said. "but you need to work on your running, though. Now let's go and start on the next try-outs to see if you can handle Anko-sensei's next training."

* * *

**Killerninja123: Plz Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Killerninja123: Enjoy!**

* * *

Miyako POV

"Hurry up, Miyako, up the bleachers up the bleachers!" Anko-sensei yelled.

I ran down the bleachers again for the sixtith time. I wipe off the sweat from my forehead as I breathe very hard. My legs were very sore and my mouth was dry. Everyone was doing the same thing as me, but instead they were training instead of doing a try-out. I wanted to stop right away to get some rest, but I knew if I do that, Anko-sensei might mark me down for stopping while professional soccer players don't stop training until they are fully set of their abilities. Everyone men and Temari were all sweaty and trying to keep going as they can. I wonder if all the team ever got used to this kind of training from Anko-sensei. The only person who was emotionless about this was Sasuke and Gaara. They were both seriously calm about it, but Sasuke's eyebrow wa twitching a bit as if he was annoyed by having to go up and down from the bleachers many times and not being able to stop.

"That's enough!" Anko-sensei shouted. "Get back down here and we'll do our next training!"

"Hai!" We all said.

I quickly raced back down from the bleachers. I sat down on the cold grass feeling the nice coldness from the untouchable green plant. Naruto felled backwards and landed on the grass with a loud thump. I wonder if that noise was a bit too loud, but then again we just finished running down the bleachers many time so I think Naruto doesn't have time to react to his little thump on his head or back. Sasuke sat down, trying to catch his breath and so was Neji too. Gaara just crossed his arms and leaned back on the bleachers as if the seats didn't caused him to feel tired at all.

"What do you think of the training, Miyako?" Temari asked as she sat down next to him.

"Tiring." I replied with a sigh.

Temari chuckled. "You'll get used to it...well sort of. Anko-sensei always changed the several times we have to do on the bleachers so there's nothing new except the numbers. Anyway, I'm sorry Gaara called you a weakling on Monday."

I blinked a few times, trying to comprehend of what Temari just said. "Huh?"

Temari nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry what Gaara said. You see as the Kazekage of the Sand Village, Gaara believes that people need to solve their own problems on their own. I do think he's right because it does build up character into one self, but when he called you a weakly, I found that very rude of him, even Kankuro agrees too. When you get to know him he's a nice guy who just had a very horrible childhood."

I sighed. "I really appreciate of your apology for your brother, but I'm not sure if I could get along with him."

I didn't want to say that I'm scared of Gaara. It would be very wrong to say that out loud since he's here and he could be hearing what I'm saying. Besides, he must have disliked me anyway, which I don't really care. I'm only trying to forget what had happened ten years ago when mother died, which it really did changed my life forever. I opened my mouth to ask Temari about that weird red symbol marking on Gaara's forehead, but then I closed my mouth. Maybe Gaara's tattoo mark is different. What if it;s a brithmark or somthing. I'm not sure if it is a birthmark or a tattoo, but that way that mark was written was in kanji and nothing else.

"Alright, know I want all of you to do fifty sit-ups!" Anko-sensei hollered. "Everyone grab one partner!"

I groaned and whispered in a exclaiming voice. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Fifty? I wanted to protest about that number, but the part of me doesn't want to. What happens if I can't handle Anko-sensei's training. Should I just stop right away or just keep on going until I can make it into the team?

"Here, Miyako let me hold your legs." Temari said.

"Hai." I said

I faced to Temari as I laid down on the grass. I placed my hands behind my neck as if I was resting on the grass. Anko-sensei corrected her time clock as she sets the time in the correct place. I look around seeing everyone's partners. Neji is partners with Lee, Naruto is partner with Sasuke, and Gaara was partner with Kankuro.

"NOW!" Anko-sensei screamed.

At once everyone was doing their sit-up. I winced as I sit from the excercise. Temari quietly counted as she keeps on track of how many sit-ups that I do. I wonder how many sit-ups does Anko-sensei usually make everyone do? Then again Temari did said that she always changed the numbers every time so there's no telling how many times she'll want us to do. I gritted my teeth as I do my sit-ups. I inhaled and exhaled out quickly trying not to hold my breath as I do the sequence.

"Wow, I never thought Anko-sensei will go lower this time." Temari commented.

"Huh?" I asked.

Temari nodded. "Hai, whenever there's a try-out, Anko-sensei always do higher than fifty, but it's it's mostly for the boys. For the girls is always fifty because she knows that girls can't do higher than twenty or thirty push-ups."

"I never knew that!" I grunted.

"Well if you do handle our practice and the training, you might be able to get into the team," Temaru said. "Also you have to handle a lot of exercising from Anko-sensei and the exercising will be in a higher number than fifty."

I groaned a little. I never had a teacher that trained their student this hard! No wonder Konoha soccer team is always the best and in shape too because of Anko-sensei. I got to say, she is a good teacher like all the other teachers too. I wince a little as I feel the pain of my abdomen. The sweat was dripping over my eyelids and dropping off of my chin. I wonder how long I could last. It's been like...almost an hour!

"Switch!" Anko-sensei shouted

Right away, I switched places with Temari. My eyes widened with shock as I saw Temari doing her sit-ups really fast. Faster than me. She was fast like the wind blowing down on you like a tornado. I could only just blink and stare at her with amazement. Temari didn't pay attention as she does her sit-ups. She just kept on going and it's also hard to keep track of how many sit-ups she's doing. After five or seven minutes later, Temari was done.

"Nani?" She asked.

"That was quick!" I said with amazement.

Temari shrugged. "Well I am quick."

Temary got out a fan and started to wave it back and forth as the wind is being created by the fan as it blows on her sweaty face. I looked around and saw everyone else was still doing their sit-ups while Temari and me are the only ones who are done. I got to admit, being done early must be the best thing ever! I wonder if I improved well enough, maybe I could be as quick like Temari. Then again I'm really slow so there's no way I could do sit-ups fast enough like Temari does. Maybe I can ask her if she can train me to be quick...now I think about it, I'm pretty sure, her training me would be a lot harsher than Anko-sensei's training.

"That's enough, it's already an hour!" Anko-sensei ordered. "Get up and run nine laps around the campus!"

I gulped. She's got to be kidding me! Temari puts her fan away and everyone else got up from the ground. I got up as well, wondering if I'll make it by running nine laps. All together, everyone started to run.

During the next two hours, we ran for nine laps, doing one hundred push ups, weights, and everything else that Anko-sensei can throw at us. It was very stressful. Each and every person was tired and they kept on going. The only person who kept going and still had a lot of energy was Lee, which was really surprising because somehow he has enough energy to keep going and never stop. I'm really astonished of his powerful energy he carries inside of him. If everyone is still going, no matter what Anko-sensei throws at them, then I beieve I should keep on ging as well, no matter how much I wanted to stop. As I kept on going like everyone else, my whole body was so sore I can't even move. My whole face was so sweaty and oily that the sweat was sinking into my clothes around my collar-bone. How can anyone handle this type of training? The other advantage about this training is that you don't have to go to the gym all the time. As soon as we were done, I went into the girl's locker room. I turn on the fossett and block the hole as the sink is being filled up with water. As soon as the sink was filled up, I took a deep breath and placed my head inside the water, feeling the coolness of the water.

As my face was inside the water, I felt someone giving me a poke on my back. I lift my face out of the water. Behind me was Anko-sensei. She was giving me a mixture of a smile and a smirk at me and she was crossing her arms at the same time.

"What is it Anko-sensei?" I asked.

"Here." She said as she gave me a bundle clothes. The clothes were a shirt and shorts.

"I already have clothes in my dorm." I protested. "You don't have to give me anything."

Anko-sensei laughed. "These are your soccer uniforms!"

I blinked. "Nani?"

Anko-sensei nodded. "You're in the team!"

"Eh?" I questioned

Anko-sensei sighed. "You see you've completed the excercise I hand down on you and you kept on going. Usually the other girls, besides Temari just can't handle it. Sakura, Karin, and Matsuri couldn't handle the training when they tried out for the team. They quit in the middle of practice and complained to Tsunade about my harsh training on the team, but for you, Miyako, I'm really surprise to see you still going. Even though you look dead tired and worn out, but you made it through the team. So congratulations on making it into the team. Practice starts everyday, except on weekends of course! I'll see you on Monday. If you have any questions just ask me. Also I advice you to bring ten or more water bottles just in case since there's a chance you can get dehydrated."

"Th-Thank you!" I said as I stuttered a little. "I'll try my best!"

Anko-sensei gave me a nod and left the locker room. I gazed at the soccer uniform with pride. I still can't believe it! I made it into the team? I'm still trying to get this through my head as possible, but it's like a miracle!

"Hey, Miyako." said a voice.

I turned around and saw Temari. She was changed into her casual clothing. A black kimono dress that goes to her ankles with a red sash and with matching black saddles.

"Nani, Temari?" I asked.

"Want to go to the Konoha cafe?" She asked with a straight forward tone. "You got into the team, we should celebrate."

I smiled. "Hai!"

Temari smiled a little. "Good and do you brought any clothes with you besides wearing the school uniform?"

I shook my head. "No."

Temari sighed. "Good thing I brought extra clothes just in case. Come on get dress and take a shower too."

"But I don't want to be ru-" I protested.

"It's alright, Miyako." Temari said. "If we got to your dorm now, it'll take longer. It's better if you change into these clothes. Now come on."

I sighed. "Okay."

Temari smirked as she handed me the clothes. I still think I'm being rude because of this. Maybe when we're at the cafe, I should pay everything for her since I'm borrowing her clothes. I took off my school uniform and took a shower like Temari told me. The shower felt really nice and relaxing. I hurry as fast as I can to finish as I try to get every inch of sweat off of me. After the shower, I changed into the clothes Temari gave me. After I was done, I was wearing a purple v-neck blouse with a black shirt. Along with the skirt and blouse, I wore black stockings and flat brown shoes. I rub my neck uncomfortably.

"You look nice." Temari commented.

"But it'll look better on you." I said.

Temari gave me a frown, but she was smiling as well. "Let's go. We have to be back by curfew."

* * *

**killerninja123: Plz Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Killerninja123: Hope you like it!**

* * *

Sasuke POV

"Do you see anything Gaara?" I asked as I lay on the ground on my back, having my head against the bush.

"Temari and Tsukino are coming out of the girl's locker room." Gaara said. "They're talking about something, but aside that they're heading to out of campus."

"Where are they going?" Naruto asked.

"Temari told me that she'll be going to the Konoha Cafe." Gaara explained.

I smirked. "Excellent. That means, we have time to find that picture before Miyako comes back!"

"We're so going to be busted!" Naruto said in a cheerful voice. "But don't we have to have Ino, Hinata, and Tenten out?"

"Don't worry about that." I said. "Sai and Ino are out of campus because they're on their date. Tenten is with Neji since I saw them hanging out together and going out of campus too. Hinata is the only one who is in the dorm and Naruto, you're going to be the one who will get Hinata out of her dorm."

Naruto frowned. "How?"

"Ask her to hang out today and take her to the café so that way you can text us if Miyako and Temari are going to leave." I replied.

"Aw, why do you guys get the fun!" Naruto whined.

"Shut up!" I snapped. "Besides you like Hinata anyway, so it's perfect!"

Naruto stubbornly crossed his arms and began to sputtered. I shook my head. Naruto liked Hinata right before we entered high school. After Sakura rejected him many times and called him stupid, annoying, ramen-loving, idiot, Sakura also called him a person with no parents and makes fun of him about that, which that insulted me because I have no family and I barely get to see my brother. Quickly, Gaara, Naruto and I got out of the bushes and ran to the dorm building.

"Do you think Miyako is suspicious of us because we ask her many times about the image of her mother?" Naruto asked.

"No she won't." I assured him. "She's a girl Naruto, all girls have too much time in their hands to be concern about something."

When we got to the dorm, we head went to the elevator right away. I pushed the button and the door slides opened. We all went inside quickly before all of the fangirls notice us. Hopefully they didn't spot us from the school roofs. That'll be the most horrible thing ever!

"Remember Naruto, it's not a date." I reminded him.

"I know it's not a date!" Naruto snapped as his face turns really pink.

"Are you sure?" Gaara questioned. "The look on your face says so."

Naruto turned his back to his and started to bang his head on the wall of the elevator. Well, that answers it. He does think it's a date and he's nervous about it. I will admit, if I was in Naruto's place I would be nervous too. Besides, this would be Naruto's first hangout/date with Hinata. I wonder if Hinata would faint like she always does when Naruto's around. If she faints, Naruto is going to panic like an idiot. When the doors slide opened, we walked out of the elevator. Gaara and I stood near the restroom while Naruto was nervously walking to Miyako's dorm.

"Dude, just be calm and ask her to hang out!" I hissed.

* * *

Naruto POV

I hate Sasuke. I hate Sasuke. I hate Sasuke. I hate Sasuke. I hate Sasuke. I HATE SASUKE!

That emo idiot! Why am I have to be the one who gets to distract Hinata? I know I liked her and all, but thi is just too insane. When I like someone eho is around me, I beome all goofy and somewhat stupid. I can't help it like that and when I'm around with my friends and Hinata, I acted like almost my normal self.

I walked up to the door as I saw it was closed. I prayed in my mind that Hinata is gone to hang out with Neji since they're cousins after all. I pull my spiky hair back being very nervous about this. I still can't believe I'm doing this. Come on, Naruto, you've been wanting to ask her out on a date for a long time and this is your chance! Don't be stupid and suck it up! You're an Uzumaki! You're the son of the Fourth Hokage and Uzumaki Kushina! You can do this! I calmed down a little as I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Hinata's voice said through the door.

I put my hands in my pocket. I turned around and saw Sasuke and Gaara giving me a thumbs up. I glared at them with passion. I thought they were my best friends and now they're not helping me on this! I never been on a date before! What if I do something stupid or say something stupid? That could ruin everything and if I ruin my date with Hinata, Hinata might not speak to me again!

Then the door opened. My face turned a little bit red as I saw Hinata. She was wearing a biege blouse with lavender skirt that goes below her knees. Hinata blinked a few times wondering why I was here. Her face turned red like always. Seriously, is she sick or something? I think she needs to lie down and take a nice nap.

"Konnichiwa, Hinata." I greeted.

"K-Konbanwa, N-Naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered. "Is there something that you need?"

I nodded slightly. "Hai, there is. Um...Hinata would you like to hang out?"

Hinata blinked. "Wh-Wh-When?"

"Right now." I replied. "Just...you and me...So what do you say? If you're busy then I understand."

"Actually, I'm not busy." Hinata answered. "I would like to hang out with you."

My eyes widened as I gasped. "Really? That's great!"

Hinata giggled. "Well just wait right here and I'll get my purse."

"Don't worry just take your time." I said.

Hinata gently closed the door as she closed it quickly. I let out a deep breath, feeling very happy, but relieved that I was able to ask her out. At least we'll be able to hang out together. I wonder if Hinata likes ramen...I turned around seeing Sasuke's face lit up with joy, while Gaara's expression was emotionless as always. Seriously, Gaara needs to smile some more. He rarely smiles.

"Wow, I thought Hinata would say no." Sasuke said.

"I thought so too." Gaara agreed.

"You guys are so mean!" I said with an offended tone.

"Just remember the plan!" Sasuke snapped.

I rolled my eyes. Then I heard the door being about to opened. I turn to face my gaze to the door. Hinata came out of the door as she locked her door with her room key. She was also carrying a I groaned silently. How would Sasuke and Gaara get inside then? This is not their day!

"I'm ready." Hinata said.

I smiled widely. I wanted to hold her hand, but I know if I do that she might get mad at me about it, but how would I know if I don't try? Maybe this isn't the right time to hold her hand yet. Maybe when I tell her how I feel, then I can hold her hand.

"Let's go." I said.

"Where are we going to hang out?' Hinata asked.

"We're going to the Konoha Cafe." I replied

* * *

Gaara POV

As soon as Naruto and Hinata went into the elevator. Sasuke and me walked in front of the dorm. I knew the door was locked, but there is another way inside besides breaking the door open.

"So how do we get inside, Gaara?" Sasuke asked.

"Follow me." I said

A few minutes later...

"I hate you." Sasuke said.

"I said it was the only way to get into Tsukino's dorm." I explained as we crawled inside the air vents.

"We could have gone through the window!" Sasuke snapped.

"If we do that the fangirls will see us and probably take parts of our clothing again like last time." I said.

"I like this idea!" Sasuke said quickly.

I chuckled evily. "I thought so."

We continued to crawl through the vents. I do believe this is the only way to get in, even though if we got through the windows, someone might see us. So I don't want to be able to take that risk besides, I also have to keep my reputation as the Kazekage too. People will be thinking weird thoughts about why is the Kazekage of the Sand Village is breaking into a dorm for?

"Are we going the right way?" Sasuke demanded in a worry tone.

"Hai." I replied.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke questioned.

"I'm really positive that I'm-AHH!"

Before I get to finished what I was saying The vent broke under us. Sasuke and me yelp with screams as we fell.

_THUMP!_

Sasuke and I landed on the ground really hard. I rubbed my shoulder as Sasuke rubbed his head. I hope we don't get a bruise from this. I change my mind. I think next time we should go through the windows instead of the air vents. I don't care if anyone sees me breaking into someone's dorm. I would rather be called weird than a stalker.

"I think we're in Miyako and Ino's room." Sasuke said.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"That picture." Sasuke pointed.

I look where Sasuke was pointing. There on the nightstand was a picture of young Ino and Miyako. Ino had short hair and was wearing an orange shirt and a hairclip, while the girl next to her was no other than Miyako. Miyako still looks the same. With the same silvery moon hair that covered her golden eyes. She was wearing a white shirt with a symbol of a moon on it. In the picture they were putting their arms over their shoulders, smiling very happily.

"You're right." I finally said. "This is it."

Sasuke nodded. "Hai, let's begin looking for that picture."

* * *

**Killerninja123: Review plz!**


	17. Chapter 17

**killerninja123: Hope you like it!**

* * *

Miyako POV

"Ah, this ice cream hits the spot!" I cried.

Temari laughed. "You sure love sweets don't you?"

I blushed. "Hai, I do. My Ka-chan always makes a lot of sweets all the time."

"Ino won't mind if you eat sweets for dinner, right?" Temari asked.

"She won't mind." I replied. "Imoto and I did ate sweets for dinner a few times when we were young so she wouldn't be surprised about it."

Temari sighed. "Well that's good. I don't want to get in trouble by her since she's your cousin after all. By the way who's older? You or Ino?"

"I am" I replied. "I'm only a month older than Ino. I'm born on August 15th."

"You're born on the Moon Festival!" Temari chuckled. "I thought you were born on the Golden Moon Festival."

I shook my head. "No, my...Ka-chan was born on the Golden Moon Festival."

Temari's eyes softened as I mentioned about my mother. The way I spoke about her breaks my voice and I always looked down whenever I'm about to mention her. It's so painful to talk about it. I sometimes can't bear it. Temari touched my shoulder as she gave me a warm smile.

"Hey, it's alright." Temari said. "My siblings and I lost our mother too. She died in childbirth after Gaara was born because he was premature."

I blinked. I never knew about that. So, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara must have lost their mother in a young age then, but most of all Gaara. He lost his mother from birth and never knew about her. Like Naruto, Gaara must have the same pain as him. I only knew the pain of loosing someone dear to you and that was my mother. My mother that protected me. My mother that died in front of my eyes. My mother who wanted to me live in this world for her when she passed. My mother, who I loved with all my heart...was murdered.

"I-I'm sorry, Temari-san." I said as my voice broke.

"It's alright." Temari assured me. "Besides, Kankuro, Gaara, and I are orphans anyway."

I gasped. "Nani?"

Temari nodded. "Our father was killed by the gang called The White Snake. That gang was friends with the very same gang in the Sand Village. You see the leader of the White Snake was killed by none other than Uchiha Sasuke because he betrayed Naruto by going into the gang and it took Naruto like almost three years just to get him back. Naruto made a promise to Sakura that he'll bring Sasuke back and that promise became a burden. When Naruto finally got Sasuke back during near the end of their middle school years, like always Sakura rejected his love for her and chose to love Sasuke instead. Sasuke on the other hand rejected Sakura's affections because of how she treated other people and the way her personality that Sakura never let go of her feelings for Sasuke, but she became more bossy and rude to others including everyone who she knows."

"Woah," I said. "That's something isn't it?"

Temari nodded solemnly. "Hai, it is, but the past is behind us...I hope."

I frowned. "You hope?"

Temari gave me a nervous smile. "Never mind that. Let's just enjoy our sweets!"

"But-"

"Come on, Miyako just don't worry about it!"

"Um...okay."

I continued to eat my sweets. Temari is really a nice person, but I got to admit, she's very tough as well. She must be one of the toughest girls I ever seen. I never seen any girl that was tough like her. As soon as I was done with my ice cream, Temari and I ordered more sweets. Temari ordered some nice sweet dumplings, while I got myself a cool nice chocolate mousse, chocolate and vanilla cheesecake, and anything that has to do with chocolate and vanilla. I also ordered many sweets for to-go so that way I can share some to Ino, Tenten, and Hinata.

"Miyako look!" Temari pointed as she chewed her sweet dumpling.

I look where she was pointing and there, coming inside of the café, Naruto and Hinata came in. I drank a sip of my latte, hoping this is my imagination. Hinata is on a date with Naruto?

* * *

Hinata POV

My heart pounded like a time bomb that was about to explode the earth! I couldn't stop toying with my fingers and looking at Naruto with my eyes. Every time I look at him, he noticed that I was staring at him and I always shyly turn away from him, but he always has that confused look on his face every time I do that. I guess he doesn't realized how much I'm in love with him. I even waited for him for a long time since I met him when I was eight. We met when I ran into a bully and knock over his ice cream, after that they started to pick on me, telling me to say sorry to them. I did what I was told, but that wasn't enough, then Naruto came and beat them up, but they were stronger than him and Naruto was beaten up instead. After that, Naruto was knocked out and my father's advisor came. I wanted to help Naruto, but the advisor said I couldn't, but he did called for help though. That very day, I admired Naruto and his fiery will, but during the admiration, I fallen in love with him.

Naruto opened the door for me and I went inside the café. He is such a gentlemen. I don't know why Sakura would reject him. Naruto is very kind, strong, and a great will person. Although he can be loud at times and had a violent temper, but at least he has a good sense of nature and know from right to wrong. I gave Naruto a kind smile to thank for for opening the door. He smiled back as we went inside together. The first thing I notice was Miyako and Temari. Temari was eating sweet dumplings, while Miyako was eating a lot of chocolate and vanilla sweets. I'm not sure if that's healthy for a dinner.

"Hey, Naruto, Hinata, over here!" Temari waved, while Miyako was giving us a smile wave.

Naruto smiled as he wave back.

"Come sit with us!" Miyako said. "There's room for two more!"

"D-Do y-you want to s-sit with them?" I asked as I stuttered.

Naruto shrugged. "Sure I don't mind, Hinata. They're my friends too, Dattebayo!"

I smiled a little. I was hoping for Naruto saying that we should just sit by ourselves, but I guess being with Miyako and Temari won't hurt. Besides, I might not be able to stutter anyway, but I know that's not going to happen.

When we got to the table, Naruto pulled up a chair for me. I blinked a few times, trying to see what had just happened. If I remember, Naruto doesn't pulled up chairs for me. I wonder why he's doing that. Maybe he wants to be nice, I thought. Since it's just the two of us hanging out together I think he's trying to be a gentleman to a girl he's hanging out with.

"Konnichiwa, Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun!" Miyako said cheerfully.

"Hey, Naruto, Hinata." Temari said.

"Konnichiwa." Naruto and I both said.

Right this instance, my face turned red like a tomato. Naruto could only blinked and look away as if nothing had happened Miyako covered her mouth as she turned away, trying to control her laughter. Only, Ino, Tenten, and now Miyako knows that I love Naruto and no one else. Naruto frowned as he had a look of confusion on his face when he saw Miyako giglling a little bit, so did Temari as well.

After a few minutes later, Naruto and I sat down next to each other. The waiter came and brought us some sweets as well. I guess this will be the first time my dinner would be a dessert than a appetizer or an entree. The dessert I had was a nice vanilla icecream with hot fudge brownies and sauce. With it was rainbow sprinkles and a cherry. Along with it was melted white and chocolate chips with roasted pecans on the bottom.

For Naruto he got a ramen size bowl of noodle like gummy warms in a hot boiling white chocolate caramel soup. In the soup, besides the gummy warms was peanuts, brownies, chocolate ice-cream, crème puffs, pocky, mochi, and chocolate cookie crumbs. With the soup was chocolate sticks that looked exactly like chopsticks. The side dish of the dessert was small squares of dark chocolate fudge. Naruto closed his eyes as he smell his dessert. You can see the dreamy look in this eyes.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto shouted.

At once Naruto began to eat. I smiled and began to eat as well. The dessert was really nice and not too sweet. It gives me a warm feeling inside that enters my heart. In the corner of my eyes, I watched as Naruto happily ate his food with passion. He eats it as if it was ramen, but it was in dessert form instead of an entrée form, but I don't think Naruto doesn't mind as long as it's like his fsvorite food ramen. As Naruto chow down his meal, his whole face, but mostly his mouth was covered with the melting white chocolate and other sweets. He dipped the dark chocolate fudge into the white chocolate soup and ate it. His eyes lit up with happiness. I sighed to myself, loving to see his smile every day. Naruto and Gaara come here whenever they felt like wanting sweets. Sasuke doesn't go here because he doesn't like sweets that much...well except for dark chocolate, though. Sometimes when Sasuke comes here, he always ordered the very bitter dark chocolate that was like around ninty-fve percent of cocoa. Everyone knows that the cocoa bean is very bitter and it's not that sweet like regular milk chocolate.

"Naruto-kun, where is Sasuke-kun and Gaara-kun?" I asked, wondering since he was always with them everyday since they're all best friends.

Suddenly Naruto turned very pale. He dropped his chocolate chopsticks right away. "Oh, um, Sasuke is...visiting Itachi and Gaara...is doing Kazekage work."

I frowned. "Really? Usually, Gaara always does his Kazekage work at night after he's done with everything in the evening than at night."

"He has a meeting coming up!" Naruto exlcaimed quickly.

I nodded, being only half convinced about it.

"Who's Itachi?" Miyako asked.

Naruto smiled. "Uchiha Itachi is Sasuke odler brother! He's so cool! He works for Tsunade Baa-chan! He's the best ANBU in the whole village!"

"That's really interesting," Miyako said. "I never knew Sasuke-san has a older brother. I wonder if I could meet him. He seems like an interesting man."

"He is!" Naruto agreed. "I'll ask Sasuke if Itachi isn't busy."

"Do you want to exchange numbers then?" Miyako asked. "That way we can contact each other. I already got everyone on here."

Naruto's eyes widened. "You got everyone? _Everyone?"_

Miyako nodded.

"Even Gaara?"

I turned my firection to Miyako when Naruto said Gaara's name. Miyako became pale. Her hands tremble as if she was being frightened about hearing the name of the Kazekage. Now I think about it, when Naruto and I were talking about Gaara a few seconds ago, Miyako had gone real quiet. Besides, Temari was only quiet because she was enjoying her sweet dumplings.

"How are you enjoying your dessert, Naruto-kun?" I asked

Naruto smiled widley like he always does. "It's great, Dattebayo! How about you, Hinata?"

I chuckled. "It's good. I really like what they put in this dessert. What do you think of the cafe, Miyako-chan?"

Miyako smiled. "It's really fasenating. Truthfully, I never been to a cafe with friends before."

Miyako, right away looked down at her dessert and continued to eat. I really feel bad for her at times. The way Ino decribed her childhood seemed very dreadful. Her mother died right in front of her eyes. Miyako never mentioned about what happened after tha, but I beieve that since her mother was gone it was never the same. She never spoke about her father at all, actually. I never heard her mentioned him, but only her mother. I wonder why she never talked to her father around us. Did something happened between them after her mother passed away? The only time I heard her talking about her father was when she was talking to Ino's mother on the phone of Tuesday asking if she was alright and how were things at the Moon Village, including her father. Miyako only gave her aunt a short answer and that was it. When she talked about er father in the phone, her voice became hollow and sad. On the other hand, the way she talked about her mther was filled with love, but also sadness and loneliness as well.

As soon as I was done eating my dessert, I drank the glass of milk. Miyako was done as well, which I was surprised that she ate that much sweets. I wonder if Ino would let her do that, since Ino is very strict when it comes to desserts and diets. I glanced at Naruto and saw that he was done and ordering another bowl.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for everything." Naruto said.

My eyes widened. "N-No, you don't have to, Naruto-kun!"

"Hinata, I did asked her on a da-I mean to hang out." Naruto explained as he rubbed his neck nervously. "It's the guy's job to pay for a girl he's hanging out with."

I nodded. "O-Okay, but I'll pay you back."

"You don't have to do that, Hinata."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai, positive."

I looked at Naruto as he gave me his nice guy pose that he got from Lee and Gai-sensei. When Naruto does that every time, some people that the Green Beast Diease is rubbing on him every time he does that pose.

"Okay," I finally said and turned to the girls. "Miyako, Temari do you want to go to the restroom with me?"

"Sure." Miyako replied.

Temari shook her head. "Sorry, but I promised Kankuro and Gaara that I'll get them some desserts to go."

I nodded, understandingly. "Okay, then, come on Miyako."

"Hai, Hinata-chan." Miyako said.

Miyako and I got up from our seatrs and strolled into the restroom, before I went inside, I looked back as I saw Naruto, wolfing down his second bowl of dessert and a third one was coming on its way. Finally, I went inside as I smiled at the food loving Naruto. Miyako and I went to the sink and washed out hands. Miyako was giving me a huge smile and I knew what she might be thinking. Shehas the same look as Ino when she knows something is up. Like Ino, Miyako gives out a smile that would be like a small smirk. She'll eyed at you as if something is up.

"We're not on a date, Miyako-chan." I said.

Miyako blinked. "How-"

"You have the same look as Ino when she knows someone is on a date." I explained.

Miyako rubbed her neck. "Really? I never knew we have the same expression. Anyway, then if you and Naruto-kun are not on a date, then what are you guys doing then?"

"He invited me to hang out with him." I blushed.

"Without his friends with him?"

"Hai."

Miyako sighed. "Hinata, I think you two are on a date. If Naruto-kun wanted to hang out with you, he would have Sasuke-san and Gaara-san with him, right?"

I thought about it. Even though Miyako and I never dated before, but since she's Ino's cousin, I do think she does know something about dating than I do. Ino must have gave her some tips or something if not then Miyako must be using her brain to think about Naruto's behavior. I thought about Naruto and how every time when I wanted or try to hang out with him he was with his friends every time, but at least he was able to talk to me. I did remember one time I did invite him to hang out at my dorm, but Ino and Sai were there, including Neji and Tenten, since they were hanging out too and soon when Naruto came everyone started to hang out with each other and going to the cafe together and I never got my chance to be along with Naruto except for assignments for class.

"Th-That's ridiculous!" I shouted bashfully as my face turned red. "Naruto-kun won't date a girl like me!"

Miyako's eyes softened. "How would you know Hinata. Even though I don't know you that much, but maybe if you can hang out with Naruto a bit longer then you might find out if he has feelings for you or not."

"I-I don't know about that, Miyako-chan." I said. "I would rather keep these feelings inside of me. I'm...too scared to tell him how I feel, no matter how much I wanted to say it."

Miyako heaved out a long sighedf, but then she looked at me and smiled. "Well, it is your choice so I can't control of what you decide. Maybe one day you will tell him. You never know, right?"

I nodded and smiled. "Hai!"

"Come on," Miyako said. "Let's go back. Naruto-kun must be chowing done his fifth bowl."

* * *

Naruto POV

After I finished my seventh bowl, the girls came back. Wow, that only took...like five minutes? I'm not sure I was too busy eating. I love this dessert! It's like you're eating ramen, except it's in dessert form! I wipe my face with a napkin and got out my wallet, Gama-chan! Gama-chan loves to be full and fat inside his stomach! The waiter came with the bill and I looked at it.

"7000 yen!" I screamed. "That's like a part of Gama-chan's stomach!"

"Who's Gama-chan?" Miyako asked.

"My frog wallet." I said happily.

Miyako raised an eye brow, then she chuckled. "It's really cute, Naruto-kun, I think it matches you."

I laughed. "Thanks. I had Gama-chan for a long time. It was given by my godfather, Ero-sennin."

"Enough talk about perverted Jiraiya-sama." Temari said. "I really need to give these treats to Gaara and Kankuro. The last time I didn't bring them a doggy bag, Kankuro throwed his action figure puppets at me and Gaara was going on Shukaku at me."

Then I turned pale. "Um...just wait a sec, I need to text someone."

I opened my orange phone and I covered the screen with my hand so that way Hinata, Miyako, and Temari won't see what I'm doing. I don't want Hinata to see my screensavor because it was a nice hot picture of her and if she sees this she'll find out that I love her and she might reject me like Sakura did to me and Lee. Also Lee is still not giving up on Sakura, which is weird because she kept on rejecting him many times and he still can't take no for an answer. Anyway, Iopened up Gaara's name and started to text really quickly:

_Hurry up and find the picture you idiot! We're going to be back soon!_

Then I send the text. I looked up as Temari, Miyako and Hinata gazed at me oddly as if there was somthing strange going on. I gave them a nervous smiled as I slightly chuckled. I took out my wallet and placed the money on the bill tray.

"Before we get back to campus..." I said hesitantly, trying to think of something to stall the girls. "Why not we walk around the village for a bit? It's not eleven yet, anyway."

"He does have a point." Temari said. "Besides, I need to find myself a new fan anyway, What about you girls?"

"I don't mind." Hinata said.

"But I would rather go back to the dorms." Miyako said. "Besides, I still need to finish some homework."

The homework can wait, Miyako." I pressed. "Come on, please."

Miyako sighed. "Well, I guess walking around the village for fifteen minutes won't hurt."

"Hell yeah!" I shouted as I punch my fist into the air. "Let's go!"

* * *

**Killerninja123: Review plz!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Killerninja123: Hope you like it!**

* * *

Gaara POV

_Beep! Beep!_

I took out my phone, knowing it was a text message. Maybe from my siblings or Temari? I'm not sure, but one thing for sure is I hope it's not Naruto. If it's him, then I know something's wrong right away. I flip my cellphone opened. I grumbled to myself seeing Naruto's name on my phone. This is not good. I hope he didn't screw this up for all of us. If he did, then he better run for his life until he gets out of the village. I opened the next message. My eyes widened as I read the message:

From: Naruto

To: Gaara

Message: _Hurry up and find the picture you idiot! We'll be back soon!_

I growled as I text back him my response: _When are you guys going to be back?_

I click send and waited for a few seconds or more. Sasuke stopped searching and saw I was on my phone. He paused as he waits for my answer. I tap my foot on the floor waiting for Naruto's reply back. I need to know how many minutes we have left. If we have less than five minutes, then Sasuke and I need to get out of Tsukino's dorm quickly so that way no one won't notice us!

Then my phone beeped again as it vibrates. I opened the text message. I sighed with relieved when I saw Naruto's message: _We'll be back in fifteen minutes, but I'll try to stall longer if I have to. Hurry up slowpokes! And I don't mean the Pokémon!_

I rolled my eyes as I text back: _Thanks Naruto and I know that you don't mean the Pokémon, baka!_

I sent my new message back to Naruto. I flip down my phone and out it in my pocket. After that I began to search for the picture of Tsukino's mother again. Sasuke just stood there as he waited for me to tell him what happened at the ext messages.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked. "Was that Naruto?"

I nodded. "Hai. We only have fifteen minutes and Naruto said he'll try to stall the girls as long as he can, but even though we have fifteen minutes left, we still need to hurry so that way we could get out of the dorm safely without being spotted by Tsukino, Hinata, Temari, or any of the fangirls."

Sasuke gave me a nod and he continued to look for the picture. Ever since we fell from the ceiling, Sasuke and I looked everywhere, but before we had to look for the picture, Sasuke and I had to fix the ceiling first in order not to leave any evidence behind or else, Tsukino will suspect something and will figure out what Naruto, Sasuke, and I are planning.

How can this be hard to find a simple picture of a girl and her mother? I remember clearly, that Tsukino has her pictures of her mother in her room, in the kitchen, and one with her whenever she goes. The one with her was missing and now we can't find the other pictures. Where the hell did she put her pictures, anyway? Did she suspect that we might go into her dorm and find the pictures? If she did suspect that, then she's smart, but if she likes to move them around all the time, then Sasuke and I have a long way to find those pictures.

Sasuke and I have to throw out many blankets, pillows, clothing, and stuff animals in order to find that picture. I know I sounded very desperate to find that picture, but I am! If Tsukino is the same girl from ten years ago, how would I tell her that the person right in front of her is the same murderer who killed her mother? How can I tell her that without upsetting her? How can I not make the situation worst than it was before.

Sasuke sighed with frustration. "This is getting stupid! We heard her correctly when we were eavesdropping! The picture has to be here somewhere!"

"Let's look into the kitchen and living room." I said.

"What about the mess we just created?" Sasuke demanded.

"We'll clean that up later when Naruto texts us back." I assured him.

"Fine, but if we get caught, I'm blaming you." Sasuke said.

"With pleasure."

Sasuke and I walked out of Tsukino and Ino's room as we left the mess behind for a few minutes. I know that the pictures can't be in Hinata's and Tenten's room, since they barely know Tsukino anyway.

"You'll look in the kitchen and I'll look over at the livingroom." I ordered. "Hopefully we'll find something. If we don't, then we might as well clean up everything we did here and leave."

Sasuke nodded and he went to the kitchen, while I went to the living room. At once we kept on tossing everything out of the drawer, shelves, cabinets, and every storage place we can get our hands on. We kept on looking every place where we think the picture might be, but after that we still cannot find it. Where does this girl put the pictures of her mother anyway? Seriously, this is making me sounded like I'm really desperate!

"Where the hell did she put those pictures!" Sasuke snapped. "This is getting out of hand! I think we should call it for day."

"No!" I shouted. "They have to be here somewhere! Let's just keep looking."

Sasuke sighed. "Fine, but if we don't find anything in the next five minutes, we have to clean up this mess and leave."

"Deal."

Sasuke and I began to search in high and low places we can spot. We try to find every place we think Tsukino may put her pictures at, but like the same results, we can't find them. I wipe off the sweat from my face, trying to think really hard. If I were in Tsukino's shoes, were would she put the pictures of her mother? The picture isn't in her room, I know that. It's not in the kitchen or in the living room. The bathroom? No, why would someone wants to put a picture of their mother in the bath room. Maybe in the locset, but we already looked in there. Maybe, she left it in Hinata's or Tenten's room on accident. Then again, Tsukino would notice if she left it in their rooms.

"Hey, look what I found!" Sasuke cried.

"The pictures?" I asked hopefully.

"No the designs for the play!" Sasuke answered. "Wow, Ino has a lot of good ideas for the costumes. No wonder she wants to be a fashion designer."

I blinked. "That's not what we're looking for Sasuke."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I know that, but I have to admit, her designs are really good. I think she's going to create the clothing too. She's like an artist, but with clothing and flowers. No wonder she and Sai are a good match!"

_Beep!, Beep!_

"Another message? Naruto?" Sasuke guessed.

"Could be." I shrugged.

I open my phone and checked to see if it was Naruto. The message is from him, but there was something else. Something really bad.

"Um...Sasuke...I think you should look at the message." I said.

"What is it?' Sauske asked.

Sauske walked over to me as he gazed at my phone.

Message: _Look out the window...plz...and hurry...now..._

Sasuke and I frowned. We walked over to the nearest window that was showing the veiw of the campus. As we gazed outside, the world was dark, but there were lights. Outside from the dorms was Naruto, Hinata, Tsukino, and Temari.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Sasuke screamed.

"Shut up, baka!" I snapped.

I closed the text box and clicked on Naruto's cellphone number.

* * *

Naruto POV

We stopped as my cellphone rang. I got out my phone and clicked the green phone sign.

"Moshi, Moshi." I said.

"STALL THEM!" Gaara shouted.

The girls turned to me, wondering who was making that screaming sound in my phone.

I chuckled nervously. "Wait guys, let me talk to...Ero-sennin. I think he got himself in trouble..."

"Okay, take your time, Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

I smiled and went behind the nearest tree. I looked back and saw the girls were talking and giggling as they discuss about their girly conversation. Another good thing I was with them. Girls talked a lot and have many subjects to say that they can't get enough to talking.

"What, Gaara!" I snapped.

"Stall them longer!" Sasuke and Gaara screamed though the phone.

"Well if you shut up, the they won't hear you through my phone!" I said.

"Just think of something, dobe!" Sasuke said. "We really need more time."

"Why?" I asked.

"We need to clean up the mess we made." Sasuke replied in a small voice.

"You bakas." I said.

"Shut up, if you were there, it could have been worst to clean up!" Gaara snapped.

"Ture, ture." I admit. "Fine I'll try to stall them as long as I can, but hurry, when we were walking around the village, we saw Ino and Sai. They'll come here any minute to hang out in the dorm with the girls."

"Okay, we will." Gaar said. "Just stall them longer. W seriously need to clean up."

"I knew it we're going to be in trouble." I sighed.

"No we won't! Trust me."

"Fine, good luck and hurry."

"We will."

Then I hung up the phone. I walked back to the girls. Since we were in front of the entrance of the dorms, maybe I can try to stall them before we go into the elevators. What can I do just to stall them longer? Press all of the buttons on the elevator?

"What did Jiraiya-sensei want?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing." I shurgged. "He asked me if he can help me with his 'research', but I declined his offer."

"Good!" Temari said. "We don't want another pervert in the school."

"Hey!" I screamed.

"Let's go in guys." Miyako said.

"Eh?" I asked.

My eyes widened as I saw Miyako going into the elevator. Hinata and Temari joined her as well. This is not my day! How can I stall them longer? I went in after them. Miyako pressed the button for the floor of their dorm. I give myself a grunting sigh, knowing what I must do. At once, I pressed all of the buttons on the elevator. Hinata's eyes widend with shock, Temari seemed to be very pissed off, and Miyako just giggled.

"What did you do that for, you baka?" Temari snapped.

"I thought it could be fun t press all the buttons." I said in a child-like way.

Temari rolled her eyes,. "I guess we have a long way to go then."

I sighed as of rest my back against the elevator wall. I couldn't help, but to think about how much mess did Saskue and Gaara did when they were looking for the picture. It must be a huge mess than since Gaara needed that picture. I just hope they can clean up on time before we get to the floor.

_Hurry, up Gaara!_

* * *

Gaara POV

As soon as I hang up, Sasuke and I begn to clean everything right away.

"I hate you, Gaara!" Sasuke shouted.

"Thanks." I said as I didn't care about his comment.

Sasuke tried to put everything back where it was and so did I. We have so much stuff to clean and it's not even fun. Sometimes I wish the picture would just magically appeared so that way all my problems would b solved, that way we get to know about if Tsukino is the same girl or not. I looked at the time and it was eight-thirty. I gritted my teeth as I try to clean everything up in the living room. At least Sasuke has an easy job since it's only the kitchen, while I get stuck with a huge mess that I created. In five minutes or so, Sasuke was done cleaning the kitchen.

"Now go into Tsukino's room and clean it." I ordered. "I"m still cleaning the living room."

Sasuke scoffed. "Do you know how mess we created in there? It'll take forever!"

"If you don't start now!" I snapped.

"Fine." Sasuke grunted. "But you better hurry up! I don't want to clean alone."

Sauske stomped his foot on the ground as he went inside Tsukino's room. Next time if we ever go looking for her pictures again, we are just going to look for it nicely and in a non messy way like we just did for the past three hours. I growled to myself about how this plan didn't go well like I expected it to be. This is so frustrating! Why can't that picture just show up already? We've looked for many hours and cannot find it! Where did that Tsukino even put it? Besides, why would she hid the picture of her anyway?

"Are you done yet?" Sasuke called.

"Almost!" I shouted as I put away the books and the pillows. "Now I"m done!"

"Good, now help me!" Sasuke shouted back.

I sighed as I rolled my eyes. I walked quickly to Sasuke to help him out with the cleaning. When I got into the messy bedroom, I started to sort everything back in placed where I remember them. I can't believed our plan failed. This wasn't supposed to happened! Why does it has to be this way? I just hope the girls and Naruto aren't in the hallway right now. Whatever Naruto came up with, I hope it helps and if it doesn't, I'll be the first one to strangle him before Sasuke can get to him. Sasuke and I rushed everything back in placed as we can. I wipe off the sweat off of my face, feeling very tired. Then in a few fast, but a rush minutes, we finished cleaning the room. Everything looks like back to the way it was.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Sasuke grunted.

I nodded. "Yeah..."

"Don't worry, Gaara." Sasuke said. "Yesterday, I asked Miyako if we can practice out skit for the Romeo and Juliet scene here on Saturday if we failed to find the picture when she's not here."

I crack a smile. "Nice planning."

When we walked to the front door, I reached out my hand to opened the knob, but before I can do that, I paused. Hearing the voices of Hinata, Tsukino, Temari, and surprisingly, Ino and Sai, but the loudest of all Naruto.

"Kuso!" I cursed. "This is bad!"

"What do we do?" Sasuke hissed.

I looked around, trying to figure out about our escape plan. I know we can't go back to the air vents again, but what else can we do? We can't hide in the bathrooms because I know that the girls will use it anyway. Maybe hiding under the bunkbeds? No, that's a stupid idea!

"The window!" I whispered. "Opened the window!"

* * *

Naruto POV

When we finally got to Miyako and Hinata's floor, Temari was glaring at me for pressing all of the buttons. When we got out of the elevator, coming out from the second elevator was Ino and Sai. Oh crap, Gaara and Sasuke are going to kill me when they get caught! When the girls saw Ino and Sai, they talked to the couple right away, asking them how was their date that they had, which made Ino blushed a lot.

"Hey, Imoto, why not we go in?" Miyako suggested. "Do you want some tea, Sai nii-chan?"

"Sure, I would like to have some tea." Sai said with a smile.

"W-Wait!" I shouted.

"What is it, Naruto?" Ino asked.

"Why not we go to my place and have some coffee?" I said in a panicing voice.

"Naruto, you know I don't drink coffee unless I have to." Ino said.

"I don't mind drinking coffee." Sai said.

"Me too." Hinata said and Miyako nodded.

"But Sai, you promised that you'll hang out a little bit with me." Ino pointed out.

Sai blushed. "Sorry, I forgot. Naruto, why not I got to your dorm at eleven. That way we can have coffee and I will finally have you to help me with the Beauty and the Beast production."

I didn't answered. This is not what I thought it'll be. What should I do. I need to think! think Naruto, think! What can you do to stop them from going into that dorm? Sasuke and Gaara might be still in there and if they opened that door and saw the guys holding the picture of Miyako's mother, Miyako would be very upset and will never talk to us again or worst! Move out of the Leaf Village for good!

Without thinking, I grabbed Hinata by her cheeks and slammed her against the door, smashing my lips against her's. Hinata gasped as she saw what I did. I closed my eyes, holding Hinata very tightly as I can so she won't let go. My face turned red when I feel my lips on top of her soft tender mouth. First of all, I always wanted to kiss her when I realized my feelings for Hinata. Second, when I panic, I can't think straight and...well this happens, but the only reason I did this was reason number one.

Behind me I could hear the girls cooing at me as if this was adorable. I let go of Hinata as our lips parted. I rubbed my neck as my face was still red. I gazed at Hinata, seeing her face was seriously red like a tomato. I can't believe this is how I reveal my feelings to the girl I loved the most because of some plan that was caused by Gaara!

"L-Let's go in." I stuttered.

All Hinata could do was nodded at me silently. We moved away from the door so Ino can unlock it. I gulped to myself, hoping Gaara and Sasuke had escape somewhere. When the door flew opened, no one was in there, the place was clean. Before anyone could go in, I barge inside right away as I took my shoes off. I looked around each and every room that was closed or opened. Somehow, Gaara and Sasuke aren't here. I quickly looked out of the window to see if they jumped off. There in the dark outside night, on the ground of the rose bushes was Sasuke and Gaara as they were rubbing their backs and neck in pain. When they saw me looking out of the window, they both gave me a thumbs up saying they're okay, but the expressions on their face was disappointed. I know right away, they didn't find the picture.

"A-Are you okay, N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Hai, I am." I replied. "Um...Hinata, can I talk to you outside for a second? If that's okay with Ino..."

Ino smiled. "Sure go ahead. Just don't borrow her too long."

I nodded. "Okay."

I took Hinata's hand and walked out of the dorm. I closed the door, knowing the the door is unlocked, since Ino didn't even locked it when we went inside. Hinata leaned against the wall as she played with her fingers, while I was across from her, trying to think what had must happened a few minutes ago.

"Naurot-kun..." Hinata said hesitantly.

"Nani?" I asked.

"I...I...nevermind." Hinata replied.

I looked at Hinata. She's trying to tell me something. I know it. I walked over to her placing my hands on her shoulders. Hinata looked at me as her face turned darker like crimson.

"Tell me." I whispered.

Hinata shooked her head. "No!"

"Hinata." I said softly. "Please tell me."

Hinata looked at me as I gazed into her white-lavender eyes. I could see the salty tears forming in her eyes. I leaned closer and closer, wanting to be with her and wanting to her what she needs to say.

"I love you." Hinata confessed.

Hinata glimpse down as if she thinks I'll reject her love. All I could do was to gazed at her. So, she does love me all this time? I did heard rumors in school that she liked me for a long time when we were eight, but I never thought she had these feelings for me for eight years. I cupped Hinata's she, makingher to face me. I direct my hand on the neck of her neck as I stroke her nice long dark blue hair. Then with a jerk, our lips collide with one another as it creates the rhythm of music notes from our lips. For one thing for sure, I don't need to tell her I love her. kissing her right now is the way I tell her that I love her.

* * *

**Review plz!**


	19. Chapter 19

**killerninja123: Hope you like it!**

* * *

Miyako POV

**-Saturday-**

The next day later, Naruto and Hinata announced that they're a couple. Ever since that kissed yesterday, I guess it reveals that Naruto truly does love Hinata. I feel happy for Hinata, but I'm somewhat envious too, since she's able to find a guy that will love and cherish her forever while men don't come near me because of the color of my eyes. I never even have my first kiss before too. Besides, today Ino and Hinata are with Sai and Naruto because Ino literally begged on her knees to have a double date with Naruto and Hinata finally gave in so now it's only eleven in the morning and they already left to have a very long lunch and dinner date. I'm just by myself in my dorm, while Tenten is hanging out with Neji. Since I'm alone in my room, I just read romance manga like Fruits Basket, Cardcaptor Sakura, Moe Kare, and Say I love you. The manga and anime Say I love you is my favorite manga to read. Every day if I have time, I'll go to the bookstore and buy the new volumes.

_Knock!, Knock!_

"Coming!" I called.

I got up from my bed as I walked to the door. I swung the door opened and there in the front door was Sasuke and Gaara. I gaped at the two boys in front of my dorm, wondering why they were there.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

Sasuke frowned. "Miyako, I told you that we'll be at your dorm room because we need to practice our English project remember?"

I chuckled as I rubbed my neck. "Sorry, I forgot..."

Sasuke smiled. "It's alright. Besides, you must have a lot of fun last night, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it was. Please come in. I'll fix up some tea."

Sasuke and Gaara walked inside. Sasuke's smile didn't change, but instead it just goes wider. I got to admit, he does look really nice with his smile. I'm not sure if Gaara even smiled once. When we enter the kitchen, Sasuke and Gaara sat down at the table. I closed the door as I went to the stove and turned on the gas. I poured in some tea herbs from the Moon Village. I'm not sure if Sasuke and Gaara would like this kind of tea. The Leaf Village tea is really good too, but I wonder if they'll like this kind of tea since it has a different flavor.

When the pot was making its shrieking sound, I turned off the stove and poured the hot water into the teapot. Then I got put some cups and poured in the tea. I placed the tea on the trays, along with extra plates. I went to the refrigerator and got out some cookies that Hinata and I made together last night when Naruto and Sai left and it was only like near midnight then, but making the cookies was really fun though. Hinata gave me a lot of tips of cooking, which I didn't even know about. She told me that since I can't join the Baking Club because I'm in soccer, she told me that whenever I'm not too busy, we can cook together and she'll give me out some pointers. I took the plate to the boys as I set it on the table. Sasuke and Gaara each got out a piece of paper for them to write down our script of the play. Sauske handed me a piece of paper and a pencil, which I think that was really kind of him. then Gaara took out the book, Romeo and Juliet. Each of us stared at the book with discuss. Hopefully we don't have to do a kissing scene, but I don't remember if Jiraiya-sensei said that if we have to do a kissing scene or not...

"So which scenes and acts do we do, guys?" I asked.

"Uh, Gaara can you answer that?" Sasuke asked sheepishly.

"Act 1 Scene 5 and Act 2 Scene 2." Gaara replied. "Jiraiya-sensei said that int he instruction, we have to show our affection in front of Tsukino, since she's Juliet. We have to make it look like we are telling Tsukino that we like her or complementing her and or her looks, since in Act 1 Scene 5, Romeo told to himself that Juliet was hot."

"I-Is there any extra credit?" I asked nervously.

Gaara nodded as he takes a sip of his tea. "Hai, a kissing scene, where Romeo kisses Juliet before he dies."

Sasuke became quiet as he folded his hand together by his fingers in front of his face as he covered his mouth by the side from his hands. I could only stare at Sasuke wondering if that reaction of his was a good or a bad thing.

I blinked. "L-Let's skip the extra credit and just do our regular assignments instead. So what do I do?"

"The instructions only said that you need to show your reaction of how you feel by our declaration." Gaara explained. "Jiraoya-sensei will be examining our emotions to see if we get the scenes correctly."

"Well then, let's just write down those scenes you said need to do." Sasuke said. "Then we can practice it together."

"Actually, I already have it written down." Gaara said as he took out two pieces of paper.

He handed one to Sasuke and placed the other one for himself. I was only left with the blank sheet of paper that Sasuke gave me. I guess I don't do anything then, since I'm Juliet. Gaara for some reason was drinking his tea as if this tea tastes very good and Sasuke was chewing the cookies from last night, but he did have a pleasing look on his face.

"Sasuke and I will read and practice our lines." Gaara instructed. "You, Tsukino will just practice your emotions. Then when the time comes to present our project, we do what we practice."

I sighed. "Okay."

I wanted to jump up in the air and celebrate for not practicing the skit with Gaara, but I know that'll be very rude of me so I just kept it to myself. Sasuke read over his lines as he nods his head. He looked at me and smiled a little.

"Well, then I think we should be going." Sauske said as he gets up from the table and so did Gaara. "I _was_ hoping for we would actually practice, but Mr. Kazekage had to ruin everything."

I giggled. "It's alright, Sasuke-san, I don't mind."

I guided Gaara and Sasuke to the door. I opened the door and Gaara left right away as he heads towards the elevator without saying any words, what-so-ever. Then when Gaara went to the elevator by himself, Sasuke rolled his eyes at Gaara for not being polite and thanking me for having them here as my guests. Sasuke turned to me as he gives out a nice smile upon his face.

"I'll see you later Miyako." Sasuke said.

"I'll see you too, Sasuke-san." I said.

"If you want to hang out, just give me a call. You have my number, right?" Sasuke asked.

"Hai, Sauske-san." I answered.

"You don't have to put the san in, Miyako." Sasuke pointed out. "Please called me by my name normally."

I blinked. "Sasuke-kun, then..."

Sasuke crossed his arms as he thought of it for a moment. He had the thinking look on his face, trying to see if it was okay for me to use kun instead of san. Then he gives me a cheeky look and chuckled a little bit.

"You can call me Sasuke-kun." Sasuke finally said. "It's just that san is a little bit too formal for me."

"I'll keep that in mind." I said.

Sasuke laughed. "Bye, Miyako and work hard on your expressions."

I giggled. "Yeah, you too."

Before Sasuke went to the elevator, he gave me a long pause as he gazed right at me. I wanted to look away from him because it was really uncomfortable, but I can't. He gazed right into my eyes as if he wants to tell me something. Then ten minutes later, we walked into the elevator, as he looked back one more time.

* * *

**Review plz!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

Miyako POV

_**-A month later, Tuesday, English-**_

I was really nervous when English started at second period. I came to class early just to go over of how I'm supposed to react. Also, Kurenai-sensei will come to watch us perform so she'll decide which role will be playing Belle. I know that if I got the role of Belle, there's a percent chance that I have to kissed Gaara at the end of the play and I don't want to kiss him. Hopefully either Matsuri or Sakura gets the part. I don't even want to get the role. If I try hard enough not to get the role, but only trying to get a good grade, then it might work. Hope fully, I get the role of something else or do back stage managing.

"Are you okay, Miyako-chan?" Hinata asked as she entered the classroom with Naruto as the teachers go to their classrooms.

"H-Hai!" I replied quickly.

"You're nervous?" Naruto asked

I nodded truthfully.

Naruto smiled. "Hey, you'll do fine. Just make sure Sasuke and Gaara too into character or else their fangirls will get seriously jealous of you and eventually they might beat you up."

"How is that going to help?" I asked.

"Oh...oops." Naruto said as he smiled sheepishly.

"Just make sure they don't do the kissing scenes for extra credit." Hinata added. "Or any kissing at all. The instructions said that we can add anything when we say our lines."

"But I don't say anything when we start." I protested.

Naruto sighed. "Then just make some lines or read some lines from the play."

"Um...okay." I said uneasily.

I grabbed the copy of the play. I quickly skim through the book trying to find something that can work when Sasuke and Gaara say their lines. Truthfully I don't know which lines they're doing so I might have to find out and see if my lines can work with theirs and if not, then I'm not sure what to do. also I'm not really good with these love plays because you have to act like you're in love with someone and I don't know how to act like that. Besides, Sasuke wasn't in class for first period anyway, so I assumed that he was skipping class like he told me if the lesson was pointless. I wonder if he'll show up this time. I'm not sure if he's already in trouble if he got caught by Tsunade-sama.

_RING!_

My head jolts up as i look at the time. It's already eight o'clock! I rage of fear come over me. I knew I had to be in front of the class with Sasuke and Gaara. I don't mind be in front of the class with Sasuke since he's my friend, but Gaara for instance is really intimidating. I'm not sure if I could hide my fear of him. If I showed any fear, everyone will know that I'm scared of him and he'll hate me for sure. I already have Sakura, Matsuri, and Karin hating me, I'm not sure what would happened if Gaara hates me too. I thinking about it makes me more scared of him. As I was trying to calm down, Kurenai-sensei came into the classroom as she had the list of naems and the parts on her clipboard.

"Ohayou, Miyako." Sasuke greeted as he came into the classroom. "Are you ready for our presentation?"

Uh...um." I replied nervously. "I-I found some lines in the play because I wanted to do something besides standing there and doing nothing, but to show emtion so..."

Sasuke chuckled. "I understand. That's how I felt when Gaara was doing all the work, but I wasn't nervous, I just right up told him. Just choose any line you think it'll fit for one of our lines. I don't care if you get it wrong or not. Besides..." Sasuke reached out and touched my shoulder. "You look cute when you're shy."

I blinked as my face turned slightly pink. What did he just say? Cute? Me...cute? I think I might be hanging out with Sasuke too much. I'm not cute. Maybe Sasuke is just making things up. I could only stare at him with curiously. Then Sasuke became alarmed and turned away, but his eyes were still fixed on me. I do have to admit, he's weird at time since Saturday. Then I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw Gaara walked this desk as he sat down on his chair. Gaara didn't greeted or say anything like he always does.

"Ohayou, everyone." Jiraiya greeted. "Today we'll be doing our presidentations since it's the end of the month. Who would like to go first?"

Suddenly, Naruto's hand was up and Hinata's face turned bright red. The couple got up and began doing their presentations when Romeo meets Juliet and kisses her on Act 1 Scene 2. When they began, I was surprised about those two and how well they got into character, Of course, Naruto and Hinata are in love with each other so it does makes sense if a couple does this. I watched as I saw their interaction towards each other. I can't help it, but to have a dreamy look and wondering what is love like. As soon as they were done, Jiraiya gave Naruto a high-five telling him that he learned a lot from him, which shocked everyone because Jiraiya-sensei always looked at the girls bath houses everyday and we always caught him, even some guys from outside of our classes joined him too, which was really wierd and perverted of them

then Ino and Sai volunteered to do their scene. It was when Romoe was about to kill himself and kisses Juliet before he drinks the poison. Ino's face was red because she has to pretend she was asleep and has to look dead, but it was really good too. I think Ino should get the part of Belle. Sai kissed the pretending sleeping Ino and for the longest time it was a very long kiss. Maybe like near seven minutes? After that, their scene was done. One by one each and every person went to either wanting to do their presentations or wanting to get this over with. Sakura, Karin, and Matsuri refused to do their presentation and Jiraiya-sensei gave them a low-grade for it.

"Now, Gaara, Sasuke, and Miyako come up." Jiraiya-sensei said. "You guys are the last ones."

I gasped. The last ones? How come I never notice this? At once Sasuke, Gaara, and I got up from our seats and walked to the front of the class. Everyone's in the classroom straightens up, while Matsuri glared at me as she whispered to Sakura about something about me like she always does. The glare she always gave me was a mixture of hate and death.

"Which one of you boys are going first?" Jiraiya-sensei asked.

"I am." Sauske replied. "Then Gaara is last."

Jiraiya-sensei nodded. "Begin."

Then Sasuke faced me as his eyes were burning with passion. I gulped silently as i became very nervous. Everyone is watching and it makes me even more scared.

_"O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!"_ Sasuke said. Then he took my hands and placed them in his palms. "_It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night. __Like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear; __Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear! __So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows, __As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows. __The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand, __And, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand. __Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight! __For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."_

Without knowing, Sasuke placed his lips on my cheek. Everyone in the entire room gasped with shock, including Sakura. All I could do is to blink and having my face to turn really pink. By what Sasuke said, I know those lines are from Act 1 and it was when Romeo was complimenting Juliet's beauty.

"S-Sasuke-kun." I whispered.

"Very good Sasuke." Jiraiya said. "Nice emotions and good reaction Miyako. Now, Gaara, your turn. Surprise me."

Gaara nodded. Then he went on his knees and took my hand. He gazed up at me with his green eyes. I wanted to look away, but I can't because his eyes are so intimidating. I can't stop staring at them.

_She speaks!" _Gaara spoked in a soft voice_."S__peak again, bright angel! for thou art. As glorious to this night, being o'er my head. As is a winged messenger of heaven. Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes. Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him. When he bestrides the lazy puffing clouds. And sails upon the bosom of the air."_

"_Th-Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face," _I said as I try to memorized my lines as I try to put every emotion I can. Gaara stood up as he placed his hands on my cheek. "_Else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek. For that which thou hast heard me speak to-night. Fain would I dwell on form, fain, fain deny. What I have spoke: but farewell compliment! Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay,' And I will take thy word: yet if thou swear'st, Thou mayst prove false; at lovers' perjuries  
Then say, Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo, If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully: Or if thou think'st I am too quickly won, I'll frown and be perverse an say thee nay, So thou wilt woo; but else, not for the world. In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond, And therefore thou mayst think my 'havior light: But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true. Than those that have more cunning to be strange. I should have been more strange, I must confess, But that thou overheard'st, ere I was ware, My true love's passion: therefore pardon me, And not impute this yielding to light love, Which the dark night hath so discovered."_

Gaara's face goes closer and closer as he leans forward. He directs his hand to the back of my neck. I try to back away, but he kept on going closer to me. I closed my eyes right away so I won't see what he'll do. Then I felt something on my forehead. I opened my eyes and saw that Gaara was kissing on my forehead. I could only blink many times with confusion. Behind Gaara, Sasuke was getting really angry and it looked like as if he wanted to punch Gaara in the face.

Everyone was dead silent like stone. As soon as Gaara parted away from my forehead, I turned away from him. I can't even look at him of what he has done. Two guys...one kissed my cheek and the other my forehead. I turn my eyes to Matsuri who was fuming with a rage of anger. She glared at me with pure hate as if the knife in her heart is sharpening for revenge.

"Wow, that was really good you two!" Jiraiya-sensei exclaimed. "Almost like a real couple! The way you two spoke is just wow!"

"Um...thanks...?" I said.

"Go back to your seats and I'll talk with Kurenai to see which one of you guys will get the parts." He said.

We did as sensei told us to do. I hugged my arms, feeling very dizzy. When I sat down at my desk, there was a folded note. I looked at Sasuke and then Gaara wondering if they left this note, but on the note was the letter M. I took the note and unfold it. As I opened up the note, my eyes widened with shock. I gulped, knowing this is bad. This is real bad. The note says:

_You'll pay for this Tsukinome Furīku!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

Miyako POV

_**-Dama-**_

I can't stop thinking what had happened in English. The note...the note...I'm not sure who had sent the note, but I do have one person in mind who might send that note on my desk. Sasuke was staring at me none stop as if I had done something wrong to upset him. It looked like as if he was giving me the same glare like Gaara always does.

When Jiraiya-senei left the classroom, Kurenai-sensei took over. She was smiling at us as if we had done something that she was proud of. Everyone became silent and waited for Kurenai-sensei's answer for the roles of those who didn't get the part of the play. I waited patiently to see which role I'll received int he play.

"I have the roles of who's going to be." Kurenai-sensei finally said. "The roles for step-sisters are Matsuri and Sakura. The step-mother, Karin. The king, Neji. Maurice, Shikamaru. Madame de la Grande Bouche, Tenten, and the Grand Duke, Shino. The mice will be your siblings, since I already called your parents about the play."

Matsuri raised her hand. "What about Belle, Kursenai-sensei."

Kurenai-sensei smiled. "The role for Belle is the only girl left in this classroom and that is Miyako."

I gasped as I gaped at sensei. She has to be kidding right. Naruto punched his fists up into the air as he cheered for joy. He pointed at both Gaara and Sasuke as he stick his tongue out like a child. Everyone who I knew clapped, except for the three girls of course. Ino ran up to my desk and gave me a huge hug. I could only star into space, thinking what's going to happened. The only thing I could think of was panic and that was it. The fear around me is overwhelming my senses.

"HAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed. 'I won the bet! You guys lost! Give me my one million yen!"

"I can't beileve we were wrong." Sauske gasped.

"I can't believe I have to give all of my allowance to him." Gaara grunted.

"I"m so happy for you, Mi-chan!" Ino cried. "I'm going to design and make you the best dress for the dance scene!"

I blushed when Ino mentioned about the dance scene. "Y-You don't have to make me anything. I can just..."

"Heck no!" Ino said. "I'm not going to do that! I've wanted all my life to design you a dress for a play and now this is my only chance to make you look beautiful!"

"But why?!" Matsuri shouted at Kurenai-sensei. "Why her!" She has only been here for a month and you let her be Belle? That's not fair!"

Kurenai-sensei crossed her arms. "Matsuri, I'm the one who decides who gets the part. Didn't I told you that I'll be watching who'll get the part? I've been watching each and every one of you to see if one of you girls get the part of Belle and I believe that Miyako has the potential to be Belle." Then Kurenai-sensei looked at me. "Miyako do your best as Belle."

"H-Hai, s-sensei." I said.

Then Kurenai-sensei got out a booklet with all of the scripts from our character. Ino went back to her seat being all happy about the news. Kurenai-sensei gave mine first since I'm the lead role. I gazed at the script down with wonder. Is this a good idea? Am I up to take a lead role that everyone is counting on you to do? Can I do this? Am I able to be this character when I'm on stage? Can I even do this? Whenever someone has a lead role, everyone expect so much from you. I'm not sure if I could handle this kind of pressure. What if I failed? What if I can't do it? What if I let everyone downed and everyone will disappeared in front of me?

I reached out and opened the booklet. The script had many lines for this character. I'm not sure if I could remember all of these lines. What if I mess up when we're on stage? What if I forget my lines and people start laughing at me? What if I'm not fit enough to play Belle like every other girl wants to. What if I'm a laughing-stock for the whole entire school?

"Now, I want you guys to practice your lines." Kurenai-sensei said. "Also every day after school, we need volunteers to help us to make each sets for the scenes. If you're in clubs and sports, then try to come on the weekends to help out. The upperclassmen are helping out too, including the teachers. If you have any more ideas for the scenes then tell me. Also since four weeks ago we did the assignment to create a script for the play, I chose some of your scripts in the play."

Sakura gasped. "Which scripts did you choose?"

"Why not you guys read it and find out?" Kurenai-sensei suggested.

Right away, everyone began to read their scripts. I didn't want to read it, but I had no other choice. I flipped through the pages at the end of the book. Then something caught my eyes. There in the script is when the Beast is turning back into human. Belle was shock and surprised about the Beast's transformation, but soon realized it was still him and nothing more. I flipped over to the next page to read more. Then I stopped. Right at the middle of the line says:

_[Prince Adam placed his hands on Belle's cheek as he strokes her hair. Slowly, they leaned to each other and kissed passionately]_

I gaped at the scene in the book. I glanced my direction to Gaara who was taking an interest of his book. That means since I'm Belle and he's Prince Adam, that means...I have to kiss Gaara!


	22. Chapter 22

**Killerninja123: Enjoy**

* * *

Miyako POV

_**-Lunch-**_

When lunch came, everyone left the room immediately. I went to my school bag and took out my bento. Hinata made lunch today because she was making lunch for Naruto, which isn't a surprise because she has been always making lunch for him every day. I'm glad Hinata has a boyfriend, those two really make a cute couple. Those two can't even be apart from each other for one second.

"Miyako, can I walk with you to the cafeteria?" Sasuke asked as he rubbed his neck.

I frowned as I smiled. "Sure, why not?"

Sasuke smiled. I got up from my seat and pushed in my chair. Together we walked out of the classroom. I couldn't stop thinking about how Sakura, Karin, and Matsuri will handle me being Belle. They didn't look too happy about being the step-sisters and mother. also since Gaara and Sasuke are the princes and the most popular guys in the school, this could be a problem.

"Are you okay, Miyako?" Sasuke asked. "You seemed very quiet."

"I'm alright." I replied. "It's just that...being Belle and all..."

"Has a lot of pressure?" Sasuke finished.

I nodded. "Hai."

Sasuke smiled as he put his arm around me. I became startled as I blushed a little. Really he doesn't have to do that. Good thing he doesn't know that I blushed easily and I sometimes can control it. Ino told me that I look cute when I blushed, but I think she was just teasing me. Besides, Ino loves to tease me whenever she gets a chance.

"You know, Sasuke-san, weeks ago, Ino and I discover that the air vent fell off from the ceiling." I said.

"R-Really?" Sasuke stuttered

I nodded. "Hai, it did and it was wierd. We found out about it at night when you and Gaara came over. We didn't know what happened, but we called Tsunade-sama and told her about it. After that the air vents was fixed. It was really weird, Sasuke-kun. Do you think so too?"

H-Hai!" Sasuke shouted.

I frowned. "Are you okay, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hai, hai, I'm okay." Sasuke said quickly. Then he grabbed my hand and we both started running in the hall. "We should hurry. Everyone might be waiting."

I wanted to protests, but then I close my mouth. Maybe he's right. Everyone might be waiting for us to get there, but we don't have to run. The cafeteria is just next to the school so it's not that far away. We ran downstairs and out from the doors. When we got outside, Sasuke let go of my hand. I let my hands fell on my knees, trying to catch my breath. Sasuke sure does runs fast too.

"What's gotten into you, Sasuke-kun?" I asked. "You're all jumpy for some reason."

"N-nothing." Sasuke said. "I just want us not to be late."

I sighed. "I understand that, but there's no need to be really alarm. Let's just walk together."

Sasuke nodded as I smiled as we started to walk again. I hoped he doesn't startled up again. I don't want to run all the way to the cafeteria. My legs are already warned out by going down the stairs anyway. When we got to the cafeteria, Sasuke got his lunch and we both went upstairs to meet the others. when we got there, Gaara was paying his money to Naruto and Naruto looked very happy about it as he stuff Gama-chan.

"Hey, Miyako, Sasuke!" Ino shouted. "Come over here guys, there's more room now!"

I smiled as I ran over to Ino. I sat down next to her and opened my bento. Sasuke sat next to me, which was wierd because he always sat across from me, but I think it's because there's too many of us in this table. I took out my chopsticks and began to eat my lunch. Then Ino got out her drawing notebook and opened it. There on the picture was a nice looking white dress. The dress looked like a ball gown. It went all the way to the floor. the sleeves from the dress looked like the same sleeves from the play. the dress was covered with gold glitter, which looked very lovely.

"This is the dress I'm going to create!" Ino exclaimed. "I already got every costume design down. I'm going to get the fabrics next month because I need to buy myself a sewing machine and some threads and needles too."

"It's going to be a very beautiful dress." I said.

"It will be!" Ino said cheerfully. "This dress is for you dancing with Gaara, the other one will be with you and Sasuke-kun dancing."

Ino turned the next page as I saw the second white dress. The dress was pretty like the first one, but it had some decorations on it too. The sleeves were sleeveless, there was a black sash around the waist as it creates a small bow, a tiara, and finally glass slippers. Now I think about it the first dress had the same glass slippers too. I really have to stop forgetting that this is a mixture of Cinderella and Beauty and the Beast.

"Hey, Tsukinome Furīku." said a familiar voice.

I turned around and saw Matsuri. With her like always was Sakura and Karin. I gulped, knowing this isn't a good thing. Remembering what happened in Drama class, Matsuri wasn't happy about me being Belle and I'm sure that she's still holding it against me. Ino's face hardened as she saw the gang. Everyone turned silent as they saw the three obsessive fangirls.

"What do _you_ want?" Ino snapped.

"Were we talking to you, Ino-pig!" Sakura asked sarcastically. "No, then shut up!"

Ino clenched her fists as she wanted to punch Sakura, but Sai put his hand on her shoulder to restrain her from fighting, I remember what Hinata told me about Sakura almost causing Ino to die. I don't want that to happened. I don't want her to get hurt. If Ino gets hurt then it'll be all my fault.

"Imoto, let me handle this." I said.

Ino blinked. "Are you sure?"

"Hai, I am." I said with a small smile.

I turned to Matsuri who was glaring at me, still. I got up from my seat and pushed the chair back, just in case if I'm not too clumsy enough to trip over my own seat. I walked a few steps away from the table. My hands fell from my side as I stare at the fangirl.

"So, you've lost something ever since you started here, eh?" Matsuri smirked. "A picture?"

I blinked. "H-How did you know?"

Before Matsuri could answer, she reached down from her pocket and took out a picture of a woman with silver hair like the moon and red eyes. She was wearing a white summer dress. The woman was very beautiful like the moon goddess herself. I gasped at the picture with a gasp. I clenched my fists with shock and anger as it swells up inside of me. Tears are forming in my eyes.

"Give. Me. Back. My. Picture. Of. My. Mother!" I snapped.

"Oh, so this is your dead mother that you made from art?" Matsuri cooed. "How pathetic!"

"Please give it back." I begged. "That picture was very important to me!"

Matsuri smirked. "Oh really..."

I don't like where this is going. Matsuri placed her other hand on top of the picture.

I shook my head. "No, no please no!"

"Matsuri stop it!" Ino screamed.

Ino got up from her seat and charged at Matsuri, but Sakura and Karin grabbed her by her arm and restrained her from her neck. Sakura smirked and Karin was laughing evilly at Ino, while Ino was trying to get out from her former friend's grip. I can't stand it anymore. I thought I lost that picture for good. I charged at Matsuri with full speed. I reached out my hand to grab my picture, but then Matsuri swing her feet at the side of my ribcage. I gasped in pain as I fell onto the floor.

"Sakura, Karin get over here!" Matsuri ordered.

The two girls did what they were told. They shoved Ino to the floor and came over to me. I tried to get up as fast as I can, but Sakura wrapped her arm around my neck like she did to Ino. I tried to kick Sakura, but Karin punched me in the stomach.

Matsuri chuckled. "Three...two...one."

_RIP!_

I gasped as the salty tears came out of my eyes. Sakura let go of me as she noticed I was crying, but that smirk was still there on her face. Then Sakura started laughing with Karin as they point at me. I fell on my knees as Matsuri dropped the ripped photo of mother.

"That's what you get when you got the role of Belle." Matsuri said. "Come on girls, let's get away from that freak."

When Matsuri and her gang walked away, I crawled over to the ripped photo. I gnashed my teeth together. I failed to save this precious photo. This photo was taken before mother died and now it's gone. Even though I have two more photos of her, but this one was very special. I couldn't take this anymore. I cried out with agony. Ino walked over to my and she placed her arms around me. I cried in her shoulders, trying to forget what Matsuri did, but I can't. I can't forget what just happened.

* * *

Gaara POV

I stare at the crying Tsukino. Everyone around us continued to do what they were doing, except from our table. We were very silent of what Matsuri just did. I walked over to the broken picture and picked it up. I put it together, trying to see if I could see what her mother looked like. I blinked a few times as my eyes widened with full shock trying to comprehend the image of the woman. The same hair, the same eyes, the same looks, the same expression. I looked at Tsukino and back at the picture. I can't believe it. I fell back onto my chair, trying to clear my mind out. I softly touch my tattoo remembering that day, but I wish I could have realized this sooner.

I'm the murderer of Tsukino Hoshika, the mother of Tsukino Miyako.


	23. Chapter 23

**Killerninja123: Enjoy!**

* * *

Miyako POV

When nightfall came, I walked out of my dorm right away. I ate dinner early at my dorm. Hinata, Tenten, and Ino stayed our of my way after what happened at lunch. I never spoke again when that picture was torn up. My picture of my mother. It was like a piece of my heart had been ripped apart from me. I walked out of the dorms as I went outside. I'm not sure where to go, but it is dangerous to go outside of campus at night, even when curfew is already here. After when the picture was torn up, when I went to the lockers for P.E, the other two pictures in my dorm were torned up too. I knewit was Matsuri wanting to have pay back at me, but I can't take it. I can't handle it here. I thought things would be different, but it's not. I don't even have another pictureof mother at all.

I walked into the forest as I wonder around. I remember when I came here, i saw the lake. The lake is very beautiful. I always wanted to go and take a closer look, but I never got the chance. Then up ahead, I saw something glowing blue. I walked fater and faster as I got closer. There in frotn of me was the lake. The very same lake. I walked closer as I saw the fireflies roaming around the lake. I bent down as I touch the water with my hands. The water feels cool, but it was very clear as well.

I took off my flat white shoes and placed them at the edge of the lake. I took a deep breath and walked into the lake slowly. When I got to the middle of the lake, it only goes above my stomach. This lake is very small, almost like a pond. There are no fishes in the lake, but just water. I don't mind if my white dress is wet. Even though it's only cool at night, but it'll try. I closed my eyes as I feel the space movement of the flowing water under the full moon. Thinking about the water and the moon makes me think of mother. Mom was always there with me and I always see her in my dreams and no one else. When I think about mother, I remember her death and then I remember how Dad barely talked to me for ten years and now I'm in this school, he never even called once. When I tried to call him, he never picked up the house phone and cellphone. If mother didn't died, maybe things will be different. I won't have to feel any pain or loneliness. I might even have friends at my school too, but I know mother's death can;t be fixed.

"So, you go here, huh?" asked a voice

I gasped as i opened my eyes. I turned around and saw Gaara. He was sitting on the grass next to my shoes. He was wearing a long sleeve gray v-neck shirt and brown pants. He was staring at me as if I was a blueprint.

"If you don't get out of the water, you'll catch a cold." He said.

"Oh, uh, o-okay." I said.

I quickly got out of the water as the droplets and streams of water drips off of my dress. I sat down on the grass next to Gaara as the earth is taking the water off of my soaked dress. I looked down at the lake, putting my feet into the water. I glanced at Gaara and I realized that he was looking straight at me. I panic and little so I looked away from him.

"Um...Gaara-san have you come here a lot?" I asked hesitantly.

"Hai." Gaara replied. "Whenever I feel like it. It's one place where I can think to myself and trying to figure out my problems."

problems? What problems does the Kazekage of the Sand Village has? I stared at Gaara with curiosity, wondering why would he have problems. I only know that he had a lot of problems when he was a kid, but as a teenager? I'm not sure if it's possible for him to have problems. He always seemed like a perfect guy that everyone wants to be around with, but then again, Gaara is always quiet.

"Tsukino, I need to tell you something." Gaara muttered.

"Wh-What is it?" I asked nervously.

Gaara looked at me. "Do you like storyies?"

I nodded. "H-Hai."

"Well...this story is about a boy and his sins, but mostly about a boy being a monster." Gaara said sadly.

* * *

Gaara POV

"It started when he was born." I began. "The boy was a premature birth and when he was a child, all he wanted was bloodlust. He was an outcast and everyone stayed away from him thinking that he could kill them with his thirts for blood. His father tried to kill him many times and his older siblings only tried not to make him angry because he can't control his anger. The only person who the boy only recived love was his uncle. His mother's younger brother."

"Really?" Tsukino asked.

I nodded. "Hai. His uncle told him about love and the boy told him how he cannot feel pain when he tried to stab his hand. His uncle reached out for the knife and made a small cut on his finger. He told him that he was already loved by his dead mother after she died of childirth. The uncle let the boy taste his bleeding finger to let him know what is tasted like. The boy siad that it tasted like iron."

"He must have a rough childhood," Tsukino said. "I know what he feels since I was always an outcast thorughout my life, even with the love of my parents. I was still pushed away by others...even when my mother died."

I became silent for a while. Tsukino has been pushed away by others? Is it because of the color of her eyes? If it is, then why would they pushed someone away by having an odd appearance trait? Is this right or not? Maybe it could be her personality too. She is quiet and she does keep things to herself, so maybe it's both of her personality and eyes. I'm not sure what it is, but I think we're not that different from each other.

"One day at night when the boy was alone, someone attacked him." I continued. "The boy got out a knife and severely wounded the attacker. The attacker was wearing a mask and when the boy removed the mask, it was his uncle."

"Wh-Why would his uncle do that to him?" Tsukino asked.

"I'm getting there," I said and continued the story. "His uncle told him that his father ordered him to be killed, but failed since the boy stabbed him. The uncle told him that he was never loved and his own mother who gave birth to him never loved him, but hate the village instead. After that the child lost control of his anger and started to kill the children who has loving parents. He formed a gang after his uncle's death and together, he and his gang went from village to village, killing every child who was with their parents."

"That's horrible." Tsukino muttered.

I clenched my fists, feeling regretful. "I-It is. Then one day, he and his gang went to a village. They walked around to find a girl who has a parent with her this time. When they were walking, they saw a girl hugging her mother. The mother and the girl walked together to buy some sweets at a store. the boy and his gang followed them. When they got to the store, one of the boy's gang friends opened the door for them. The mother thanked the man and went in. The girl was about to go in, but the friend grabbed her by her arm and throw her to the ground. The mother tried to get to her child, but she was restrained by the boy's gang friend. One of the gang members restrained the girl by her throat and the boy got out a kunai. The mother begged for mercy, but the boy was only smirking at the girl. The boy raised his kunai up in the air, getting ready to kill. When he drop it down, the mother got out of the friend's grip. She went in front of her child as she was stabbed on the back. The mother died and the girl cried with agony. All the boy could think of that this wasn't supposed to happened. The ANBU for the village came, the father of the girl, and the ANBU for the boy's village too. The boy's father came too and apologized of what he had done. Before the boy left, he gave his teddy bear to the girl by putting it next to her. Then he left, thinking that he's a monster."

"Woah." Tsukino sighed.

"There's more." I added. "Years later, the boy just grew up with hate and blood lust, but his hang was gone since they split up. The boy was like a threat to the village. Then when the National Ranking Exams came, he was like a monster to everyone. When the arena for the exams started, he hurt a guy from the Leaf Village and almost killed him. When he fought another guy from the Leaf, he saw his own blood, which caused him to have a mental breakdown. He ran away and the guy went after him, wanting to finished the battle. Eventually they fought, but he was out of control. He knocked the guy and his friend who went after him. One of the guy's orange friend fought the boy too, but never gave up, no matter how annoying he may be. When they were fighting, the orange guy did a headbutt at him, which made the boy realized that he was lonely too, being shunt away by the villagers. by that it knocked him out of his senses. After that happened, the boy's father was murdered by an unknown gang. Years later, the boy became the village leader and he found a note that was left by his father. It turned out that his uncle actually lied about him being unloved by no one and his mother truly did loved and wanted to protect him. It was the first time his father had healed his spirit, but the boy was still hurt of what he had done to the girl's mother."

"Um...Gaara-san, I think you should stop with this story." Tsukino said.

"Then one day when he was in high school, he met his friend's cousin." I kept going as I ignored Tsukino. "The boy thought that the girl looked familiar to him, but he couldn't remember. Then he started to have a flashback of his past and when he was cleaning the classroom with his two friends, he overheard that she lost a picture of her mother. The boy and his friends tried to find the picture in her dorm, but didn't succeed. then at the end of the month, one of the popular girls had the picture and ripped it up. At that moment, the boy realized that it was the same mother who he killed...Tsukino, I had done something terrible."

* * *

Miyako POV

I shivered in fear when the story was finished. I got up from the ground thinking about Gaara's story. The part when he killed the girl's mother is like my story too...Wait...how come his story is like my past when mother died?

"I don't like this story." I said.

Then Gaara looked at me. As the wind blows, I can see this mark on his forehead. The mark was the japanese symbol of love. My eyes widened with fear. That same symbol from the same boy who killed my mother! I quickly put on my shoes as I backed away from him.

"You're from the Blood Love Gang." I said.

The sky begans to have a loud sound. I look up and saw the droplets of water coming down as it soaks around us. Soon the droplets poured on us like a sprinkle of water. It was starting to rain.

Gaara blinked as he touched his tattoo. "Yes...I am."

Tears came out of my eyes. "No...no."

"Tsukino just listen to me." Gaara said as he got up from the ground, but I kept on backing away from him. Then he grabbed my wrist, as he tries not to let me leave his sight.

I shook my head. "I hate you!"

I shoved my wrist away from his hands and ran off out of his monsertious sight.

"Tsukino!" Gaara shouted, but I didn't look back.

I ran as fast as I can to get away from him. The clear memory from ten years ago came back to haunt me. The blood, the mark, and the death of my mother. The tears streamed out of my eyes as I cried with despared. Finally, I stopped as I tried to gasped for air. I laid against a tree on my side, trying to catch my breath. I wiped the tears away from me, but I can't. The tears kept on pouring out of my eyes. I can't stop crying. I can't stop. That person who goes to the same school as me, is the one who killed my mother! I wish..I wish...I never met him. I wish I never met Gaara. I continued to cry like a little crybaby, but I can't help it. Like they always say, the truth always hurts.

Out of nowhere, I heard rustling in the woods. Out of nowhere, a hand came behind me as the palms covered me mouth. I tried to move, but another hand came as it wraps around my stomach.

"Either shut up or I'll kill you." the voice said.


	24. Chapter 24

**Killerninja123: Hope you like it!**

* * *

Gaara POV

Out of nowhere, I heard a terrible scream.

"Tsukino!" I whispered.

I got up from the ground right away. That must be her scream. I'm not sure if that's her, but what if it is? Is she endangered? Why is she screaming then. My instincts are telling me to go and follow the echoing scream. Right away, I dashed to the same direction where Tsukino was running. First I told her the truth and now I hear her endangered? what's happening? Why am I like a curse to people who I hurt a long time ago? Am I a monster within? I shook that thought out of my head. I shouldn't care about that thought, but now I have other thoughts running in my head. What happened when Tsukino was running in the forest?

Up ahead, I saw a shadow figure ahead. When I got closer, I stopped right away. There in front of my was...Deidara? I froze when I saw him. I remember he was in my gang when I was a kid. He and the rest of the members went into hiding. The love kanji sign from his forehead was gone and on his shoulder was a tattoo that I never seen before. It was a tattoo of a red cloud. I clenched my fists when I saw Deidara. It's been like ten years and he's like...nineteen? Yeah, I think he's nineteen because when he was in my gang, he was nine. Ironically, I always look at Deidara like a man in the gang instead of a nine-year old boy.

"Ah, it's been a while Gaara-sama." He siad. "Or should I say, Kazekage-sama."

In his arms was a unconscious Tsukino. My eyes widened. What did he done to her? Diedara glanced down and knew what I must be thinking. Then he drop his hands freely as Tsukino hits the floor. She didn't move a muscle. There at the side of her head, I could see dark liquid coming out of her head.

Blood.

"What have you done to her, Deidara?" I asked.

"Nothing." Deidara replied with a shrugged. "She just screamed and I just knock her out."

"She's bleeding." I pointed out.

Deidara smirked. "I know...and so you will be."

Before I could say anything, Deidara got out something from his pocket and threw them at me. I quickly dodge away as I look back. There's something white hits a tree and exploded like a bomb. Then another flashback came to me. I remember when I was in the gang, Deidara loved to make things with clay a lot. He was really good at clay and always tend to make anything when he either gets bored or when he had time, but mostly, it's when he has time. One thing that I never knew that he can make clay art by having bombs in them. I remember he wanted to make something really cool and powerful with clay art, but I never thought it was a clay bomb.

"Cool huh?" Deidara asked. "When the Bloody Love split up and went into hiding, I created these clay bombs every day. They can be use for anything... even in a fight like this."

before I know it, Deidara came at me with full speed as he made a fist. I quickly blocked his attack as I glared at him with my emotionless expression. I've got to beat him somehow and take Tsukino to Tsunade-sama. I slam my foot into Deidara's stomach. He gasped in pain and jumped backwards as he wheezed in pain, but his painful expression changed into a smirk. I frowned, not knowing why he was smirking. Then, I smell something like smoke. I glanced down and saw two bird-like clays on the dark grassy ground, creating a long line of steam.

I gasped asi was about to move out of the way, but I was too late.

_BOOM!_

A cloud of smoke appeared as the fiery explosive impact bashed me against the engulfing flames. I grunted as my back hit against the tree. My body fell onto the ground as me clothes began to sizzle. I breathe heavily, trying to relax my mind as possible. I winced in pain as I cover my shoulder. My shoulder was really bright red almost the color of between brown and black. This isn't good. If I get hit with another bomb, there's a percent chance that my whole shoulder can be burnt like and crisp by these clay.

"It hurts doesn't it, Gaara-sama?" Deidara asked. "Well I hope it does."

"Why are you here?" I asked.

Deidara chuckled. "Why am I here? To find out your weakness of course!"

I clenched my fists. "Weakness? I don't have any weaknesses!"

"Are you sure Gaara-sama?" Deidara questioned. "Because in the Akatsuki, one of our members had infiltrated this high school."

I gnashed my teeth. By the tone of his voice, I know he's not kidding. If the Akatsuki does have a spy that's already in here, then who is it? It can't be Tsukino since she was already knocked out by Deidara and she was one of my victims and witnesses of my gang and her mother's death, so she can't be the spy. There is Sasuke who did shortly joined the Akatsuki, but he soon quite the gang because he killed Danzo-sama. After that Sasuke came back to the village and begged Naruto and everyone else for forgiveness of what he had done in his evil ways, but when he came back, Tsunade-sama put him on watch by the ANBU secretly, just in case of he goes back to the dark side, which he didn't. So it can't be him. Actually, everyone who I know can't betray the Leaf because all of our teachers are part of the ANBU, so they will suspect something with the students instead of ignoring what's happening as they teach them their education.

Deidara came at me again as his fist is getting ready to strike again. Before his fist can reach me, I moved out of the way, but his fist only passed an inch away from my face. I knew it was a close call, but I have to move faster than that. I swing my leg at Deidara's head. He grunted as he felt my leg at his head. Then I made a fist and plummet it into his gut. Deidara gasped in pain as he feels the blistering fire erupting in his body. Then I grabbed him by the back of his shirt and threw him to the side with a large heave. Deidara yelped as his back hits the nearest tree.

"Leave this place now, Deidara." I said.

Deidara gave me a sinister chuckle. "Will, I?"

Then he snapped his fingures.

_BOOM!_

Then my back exploded. My body flew passed Deidara as I landed near Tsukino. She was still unconscious, but at least she was breathing. I breathe heavily as I can feel the crimson liquid being poured out of my back like water being soaked into the ground. I try to get up, but the bleeding of my back forbids me to move. Then I feel something from my fingers. I stare down and saw that my hands are cracking like broken dirt of sand. I touch my face and I can feel the same thing that was happening to my hands. This is not good. This isn't good at all. Since I'm terriblly wounded, my skin cracks like this. If I don't get out of here now, I don't want to think about what would hapepned. I need to get Tsukino out of here quickly before her injuries gets worst. I'm not sure how I could get away from Deidara, but if I don't get away ferom him quickly, Tsukino might die from blood lost and I'll feel guilty if she dies too. I can't bare to see Tsukino die after what I did to her mother.

"Come over here and die!" Deidara shouted.

Deiara threw more and more of his clay bombs. I scoop Tsukino up and moved out of the way with a hard shove. The clay bombs exploded at a tree behind us. I breathe heavily as the movements of my body caused my wounds to hurt even more. I lay Tsukino down gently, I never had this much blood out from me before. I only had some drops of blood out of me when I was thirteen with my match with Sasuke. I let my hand dive into the sleeve of my shirt and got out a kunai. The kunai was the color of the sand itself. I only carry kunai's with me just in case if something is about to happened, since as the Kazekage of the Sand village, I'm allowed to carry weapons around with me if there's an assassin or anything unexpected. Even the kages from the villages have weapons with them just in case, so we're well prepared if anything happens.

I threw my kunai at Deidara. I thought Deidara was going to dodge it, but instead, he caught it at the hilt of the knife. A trickle of sweat came down at the side of my head as I feel the intense fear coming over me.

"Nice try, Gaara-sama." Deidara smirked.

"Am I?" I questioned the Akatsuki.

Deidara frowned as he notice at the bottom of the kunai started to smoke. He glimpes down at the kunai and became really startled. At the end of the kunai was an exploding tag. Luckily, these tags can be only sold if you're the kage of your village.

_BOOM!_

The explosive tag exploded. I took out three smoke bombs from my sleeve and hit it hard on the ground. The smoke bombs exploded as a cloud of dusk appeared. I carried Tsukino in my arms and ran away from the smoky scene. I grunted in pain as my wounded back tells me to stop, but I know I can't. I have to keep going. I need to get back to the school.

Up ahead, I saw light ahead. I shoved my legs harder and harder as I run. Finally, I made it out of the forest. I gasped for every breath I need to take. I check Tsukino's pules. I sighed with relieved that she's still alive from what happened. As I took one step forward, I shot of pain came at me. I yelped as I winced in pain. I turn my head and saw my sandy kunai was at the middle of my back. I dropped Tsukino as she hit the ground. I fell on my knees feeling very light-headed. A drissle of blood came out of my mouth.

"Gaara!" shouted a voice.

I look up and saw Temari and Kankuro. I smiled weakly at my two older siblings. Kankuro saw my kunai on my back and took it out. I try not to scream because of the kunai being pulled out of my back.

"What happened, Gaara?" Temari asked. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Akatsuki."

Then everything went black.


	25. Chapter 25

**killerninja123: Hope you like it!**

* * *

Miyako POV

I woke up with a painful groaned. I rubbed my head, feeling very sore. The first thing I noticed was my room was different. This doesn't even look like my room at all. This room has only a dresser, mirror, desk with a lamp, and a poster of a mythical monster and a second poster that says 'The Sand is Cool'. There was a picture of the symbol of the sand village and a hanger with turquoise robes.

"Oh good you're awake." said a familiar voice.

I looked up and saw Temari. In her hand was a tray of rice soup. She pulled up and chair and sat down. She placed the tray on the nightstand that was next to the bed. I was about to asked her a question, but I closed my mouth as I smell the sensation of the aroma. I picked up a spoon and right away I stuff the hot liquid into my mouth. I don't care if the soup is very hot or not, but for some reason, I'm just very hungry. Temari covered her mouth as she tried not to laugh. Soon, the soup was gone, then I notice something, which I should have notice. I scratched my head, feeling very confused of where I am. Then I realized something else. My clothes...they're different. I was wearing a long sleeve brick red shirt with a short sleeve shirt over it. I looked down and saw I was also wearing black pants as well.

"Where am I?" I asked Temari.

"You're in my dorm?" Temari replied with a sheepish smile.

"If this is you dorm then..." I said hesitantly. "Kankuro-san and Gaara-san lives in this very same dorm?!"

Temari chuckled nervously. "Yeah..."

I shivered as I remember what Gaara told me yesterday. I bowed my head, having an abnormal feeling towards him. An unforgivng feeling. I clenched my fists when I remember what had happened when he told me the whole entire truth. Tears were forming into my eyes as I remember the past of how mother died. Gaara really did hurt me a lot when mother died. He tore everything apart from me. I only have this bleeding wound inside my heart that can't never stop bleeding.

Temari sighed as she touched my shoulder. "Are you going to be okay, Miyako?"

I-I don't know." I confessed. "It really hurts a lot of know the truth."

"I know...but, I think it was meant to be." Temari said.

I looked at her. "What do you mean? That...That monster killed my mother! He tore my whole family apart! He doesn't know what I had been through during those ten years of suffering!"

"If Gaara didn't kill your mother," Temari said slowly. "He'll just continued to be in this gang and killing children with families. Think about it, Miyako. He'll become a serial killer if he didn't killed your mother. His gang would be unstoppable! Gaara would just keep on killing people until one day he'll be finally satisfy. He'll also kill Lee and probably Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura."

I scoffed. "Even if he didn't kill my mother, Naruto-kun will still snap him out of his sense anyway, if you think about it, Temari-san."

"Yeah, you're right about that." Temari confessed. "but...if Gaara didn't killed your mother, the Bloody Love Gang would still be here and you'll be dead."

I blinked about what Temari said. What would happened if Gaara didn't kill mother? Would everything be different if mother didn't die? Would I still be alive? Would that meant that if he didn't kill mother, if mother didn't interfere, I would be...dead? If I died by the hands of Gaara, would mother be able to forgive him? If not what owuld she do if I die right in front of her? Would she be in a terrible condition because of my death? Or would she even cared about it like father did?

_Knock, knock, kncok!_

"Hai?" Temari called.

The door flew opened. I brace myself to see if that was Gaara, but instead it wasn't him. It was his older brother Kankuro, who wasn't wearing any purple makeup like he always do. He was wearing his school uniform too. then a bullet just hit me!

School!

"Kankuro-san what time is it?" I asked right away.

"It's only seven-thirty." Kankuro replied. "You still have time. School starts at eight."

I sighed with relieved. "Thank goodness."

"Miyako, Ino is here to see you." Kankuro added.

Before I could answer, Ino dashed right into the room, knocking Kankuro out of the door. Ino had a worry look on her face. She looked like as if she just ran down to the dorm room just to see if I'm okay. Ino heaved as she tried to catch her breath. She placed her hands on my shoulder as she stare at me into her eyes.

"Are you alright, Mi-chan?" Ino asked. "Temari said you got hurt! Are you able to stand, eat, do anything?"

"Imoto calm down." I chuckled nervously. "I'm fine. I can stand, eat, and I'm pretty sure I can do something."

Ino smiled sheepishly. "Gomen a sai, I'm just worried that's all."

"It's no problem, Imoto." I said.

Ino turned to Temari. "Thank you for taking care of my cousin, Temari."

Temari smiled. "Don't worry, it's at least we could do."

"Will she be alright?" Ino asked.

"Hai, she will." Temari answered. "We brought Chiyo-ba-sama in to heal her and she only said that Miyako's head injury is just minor, but she's lucky though. It could have been worst."

"At least it wasn't worst." Ino said. Then she turned to me and smiled. "Come, Mi-chan, we need to get ready for school."

"Hai, Imoto." I said as I got up from the bed. Then I bowed to Temari. "Thank you for tending my wounds. I'm sorry for the trouble I caused."

"It's no problem, Miyako." Temari said. "Just...be careful for no on. I'll see you at school."

I nodded and together, Ino and I left the room and out of Temari's dorm. Ino couldn't stop smiling as she was happy to see that I was alright. As we were walking, I saw Gaara up ahead. I quickly panic as I walk very close to Ino, hoping she doesn't notice me being scared of him. I look straight ahead as possible, trying to pretend not to notice him, but it wasn't working. I looked at the corner of my eyes as I saw him. Everything was like slow motion. We walked past him, as Gaara glanced at me with his intense green eyes. I can't help it, but to feel the anger and unforgiving feelings inside of me. When he walked passed me, I turn my head a little bit to see if he was staring right at me, but hopefully he's not.

I was wrong, he is staring at me. A chilly shiver went through my spine as I feel the blood lust monster staring at my direction. Then we stare at each other for at least a few minutes or so. Gaara finally looked away and I did the same. I walked closer to Ino. Feeling her presence makes me feel safe, only for a little bit.

"You're not going to forgive Gaara aren't you?" Ino asked.

"How did you-" I began to say,

"Gaara called me last night." Ino explained. "He told me everything what had happened."

"He killed my mother, Imoto." I said solemnly.

"I know..." Ino said hesitantly. "I knew that for a while before you came."

I blinked. "Then why didn't you tell me?!"

Ino sighed as she turned around to face me. "I...didn't want you to get hurt. I never thought Gaara would tell you. Gaara never knew you were that same girl who lost her mother by his hands, until he saw that picture. Mi-chan, are you going to forgive him?"

I clenched my fists with anger. "Why should I forgive him, Imoto? He killed my mother! She died right in front of my eyes! He ruined everything that had happened to me after mother died! I only had pain in me and nothing else. I never had any love when mother died. Father didn't even do anything about it too! How can I forgive him for that, Imoto?!"

"I forgive him, Mi-chan." Ino said.

I stared at her with a mixture of shock and surprised. She forgives Gaara for killing my mother, her aunt? I looked down bein very confused. Why does she forgive him anyway? It doesn't make any sense.

"Why do you forgive him, Imoto?" I asked hoarsely.

Ino smiled. "Because he changed."

I frowned. "What?"

Ino nodded. "Hai, he changed. If Temari told you, if it wasn't for Hoshika-oba-chan, Gaara would still be in his gang, not knowing his mother really did loved him when he was born before she died. Even though Naruto will still knocked him out of his senses, but if he didn't kill Hoshika-oba-chan, you won't be here today and...like you, I won't be able to forgive him either."

I bowed my head. This again. Is it possible to forgive Gaara? Am I able to forgive Gaara of what he has done ten years ago? Can I forgive the murderer of my mother?

"Think about it, Mi-chan." Ino said. "I know you'll find your answer."


	26. Chapter 26

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

Miyako POV

_**-October, Halloween-**_

It has been a month, since I last talked to Gaara. Every day in school, I ignored him, even at Drama too when we have to act out our lines togehter, but during the days I was still thinking about what Ino and Temari said to me. I thought about what would happened if Gaara hadn't killed mother. By that I knew the answer would be. I too, would be dead and mother would be alive and not forgiving someone who killed her only daughter. If I think about it, mother would have another child anyway and probaly would forget all about me, but I know she won't do that, right? Forget about her daughter that died in her eyes? Maybe Ino and Temari aer right. This was meant to happened. I think I should just let it go and move on. Mother's memories are sitll in me and it's not leaving. I think I should just be happy that she gave me a life that I almost lost. Without mother, I would be dead and I'll never met Ino's kind friends. Every time I see Gaara since I thought of this over many times and found my answer, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for ating him and forgive him that he kiled mother, but I'm not sure how to put it in words though.

"Hey, Miyako, are you alright?" asked a voice.

"Eh?" I said as I look up. "Oh, Hinata it's you."

"You're awfully quiet this month." Hinata said. "Are you okay? Are you not feeling well."

I smiled. "No, I'm fine, I was just thinking a lot this month that's all."

Hinata nodded as she sat down with me. We were in the library in lunch because everyone is making their costumes today. Everyone was getting really excited for this event because we're going to have a Halloween Festival. Ino told me that they always have one for every year and there's always something new that they made each year. Ino was with Sai at our dorm where she was making her costume, but she was also making the costume for the play as well. It looked tiring, but Ino is having a lot of fun.

"What kind of costume are you making, Hinata-chan?" I asked

"I'm making a costume from an anime." Hinata replied

I smiled. "Which one?"

Hinata blushed as her face turned red. I chuckled as I saw her being very bashful. It's been like a month for Naruto and Hinta and their relationship is going very well. Sakura, Karin, and Matsuri were really shocked that Hinata would go for a 'loser' as they called it and her cousin Neji, is being over protective of her as if he was her very own brother.

"Come on, Hinata please tell me." I begged. "It can't be a bad anime can't it?"

"Actually, it's a popular anime." Hinata pointed out.

"Then what is it?"

"Soul Eater..." Hinata finally answered.

My eyes widened with happiness. "Soul Eater? That's so cool! Which character are you dressing up as? Tsubaki?"

Hinata nodded. "Hai and Naruto-kun is dressing as Black*Star."

I chuckled. "Black*Star and Naruto are alike, so it makes sense. You're guys' costumes will look very good, since you know how to make clothes Hinata-chan."

"What about you?" Hinata asked as she changed the subject. "What costume are you making?"

"I actually don't know yet." I confessed.

Hinata smiled. "Don't worry, I think you'll think of something. You still have time before the festival starts."

"I know."

I continued to pour into every manga book and anime shows that I like. I'm not sure which anime costume to choose since the theme for the festival is wearing cosplay from your favorite anime or mangas. I was thinking about doing Angel Beats, but I'm not sure about that one. My other option was dressing as either Kagome or Kikiyo, or Saber from Fate/Stay Night. If I do Saber, I have to choose which clothing to do, since Saber wears her armor, her casual clothes, Saber Lily, Saber Alter and casual Alter clothes. I really do like her casual and her Saber Lily armor. It's really cute, but I do like the dress individually than the armor with it, though. I can also do Saber from Fate/Extra. Her clothes are cute too, even though it's red, but I do like the bridal clothing too. There's so much I wanted to do, but I can't decide! The most costume I wanted to make was Irisviel's white dress from Fate/Zero. That dress is so beautiful when I first watch that anime. Maybe I should do Irisviel. Besides, I am good at making dresses anyway, but Ino is way better making dresses and clothes than I am though.

"You've found it?" Hinata guessed.

I nodded. "Hai! I'm going to do the dress of Irisviel!"

"Her dress is nice." Hinata commented. "Also you have the same hair color anyway, so it'll work. Are you going to change your hair style?"

I shook my head. "No, I'll rather not."

Hinata nodded. "Okay, but we need to go to the store and buy some fabric. It's going to take you all day to make the costume."

"You're right!" I agreed. "Let's go!"

At once, I checked out the data book of Fate/Zero and put it into my handbag. Hinata and I walked out of the library and head out of campus. Every high school student of Konoha High School Academy was running around and setting up the festival. I'm not sure who everyone is going to be dressed up as besides Hinata and Naruto, but I bet everyone is going to have better costumes than I will have.

Hinata and I went into the clothing shop where it was very crowded. Halloween was the only day that we don't have any classes except setting up the festival and making our costums. The teachers have a day off to help out with the festival and making their costumes as well. Finally, we got to the back of the store where all the better fabrics are. Hinata picked out every fabric that has to do with Tsubaki, while I got a white and gold fabrics that has to do with Irisviel. We also have to get some decorative materials for out costumes just in case if we miss something. When we got in line, it was seriously long. It took about two to three hours just to get to the cashier. The total was 7379 yen for Hinata while mine costed 9808 yen. I'm not dure how Hinata's was cheaper than mine, but I believe it was the type of the fabric.

When we got out of the store, Hinata and I bought some sandwiches since we're going to be in our dorm rooms all day. When we got to ur dorm, Ino and Tenten were making their costumes too. I'm not sure what Ino and Tenten are making, but they seemed very quiet and concentrated on their work. Hinata and I went to our rooms and began our costume.

I got out the data book of Fate/Zero and peered inside the book of Irisviel. The dress she has had been formal and white, with trimmed in gold from the sleeves and the waist. I got out my sewing kit and the sewing machine out, including the fabrics and scissors. Ino showed me how to sew and taught me how to use a sewing machine when October started since she wanted me to be prepare about the festival. I use the scissors to cut the fabric by using a measuring ruler. I've already measure myself before we left o that way I can be prepared to make the costume. I use a black pen to cut the fabrics out carefully, making sure there's no mistakes.

As I make the dress, I sewed in the gold and the extra fabrics for the inside of the dress. I also had to use the sewing machine to making the dress come to life. The sleeves were the hardest part in my case and I'm not sure how Ino does it, but she's always good at things when it comes to fashion and flowers. I had to look at the book many times to see if I'm creating the dress perfectly or somewhat similar to the one that I'm making. While I was making the dress, I ate the sandwich bite by bite at every ten minutes. I had water in my room, thankfully, but this is just making me very tiring. I know that Ino is able to make a dress in an hour or two, but she always loves to add extra decorations in it to make ir more feminine.

Then while I was working on the dress, I smell something sweet. Hinata must be making the candy for the festival since she is the president of the baking club. The smell of sweets caused my stomach to growl. Even though I love sweets, but I have to ignore it because of the costume making. Maybe after I'm done with this, I can have some sweets if not then that's alright. We still have the festival anyway.

I'm not sure how many hours had passed, but the room became dark and I had to turned on the light. I was using the sewing machine to get everything together into one whole dress. Ino told me that I had to be extra careful about the sewing machine because if I mess up, it's hard to undo your mistakes, unless if you're good at pulling strings out of the fabric. As the sewing machine finished the last piece of the dress, I turned of the machine and sighed with satisfaction. The dress was exactly like the one in the anime, which pleases me the most. I laid on my bed feeling very tired and hungry. I never thought making a dress is a lot of work. When Ino taught me how to make clothes, we also do step by step every day.

_Knock, knock!_

"Hai?" I said in boredom

Ino came in as she was holding her costume in her arms. She smiled at me with cheerfulness in her eyes. I'm not sure what her dress looked like, but it's very pretty. It sort of looks like a tutu, I think.

"How's your costume making?" Ino asked. "Did everything I taught work worked okay?"

I nodded. "Hai, Imoto, it did. Thank you."

"I just want to tell you that you need to get dressed now." Ino said.

"Now?!" I exclaimed. "But I just finished!"

"I know, but the festival is going to start at six and we only have fifteen minutes just to meet the others at the entrance." Ino explained. "Get ready and if you want, I can do your hair."

"No thanks, Imoto." I said. "You don't have to do my hair."

Ino nodded. "Okay, tell me when you're ready."

"I will."

Ino smiled and she closed my door. I sit up from my bed as I stretched my arms. I wanted to take a five minute nap, but I know I can't because the festival, but with all the food and energy going around, I might be back to my cheerful self. I stripped off of my shirt and jeans as I lay them on my bed. I put on my consume as it was easy to put on. with the costume, I als attached a zipper when I was making it. I zipped up the dress as it fits perfectly.

I sighed with relieved. I thought the dress wouldn't fit properly. I went to the closest and got out my white flats. I put on my shoes and head out of my room. As I saw Ino, Tenten, and Hinata, I couldn't help, but to be amazed by their costumes!

Ino was dressed as Utau Hoshina from Shugo Chara when she does her character transformation into El. She was wearing a pink tutu and has pink ribbons and white cloths attached around her arms and legs. She also wears ballet shoes, angel-wing shaped hair clips attached to her hair and a pair of angel wings. She has the appearance almost like a ballerina.

Hinata was dressed as Tsubaki from Soul Eater. She was wearing a pale yellow, sleeveless outfit with a skirt end that has a slit down the side with a bright yellow star emblazoned on the right side of the chest. She also wears a dark brown scarf and a tight dark brown stocking on her right leg starting just above the knee and white boots. She wears a sash that wraps around her waist twice and hangs down diagonally from right to left.

Tenten was dressed as Sango from Inuyasha. She was wearing a Demon Slayer outfit consists of a black skin-tight jump suit with a _kanji_ written on her left shoulder that has a decided mainland flavor and pink armor plates made of demon parts. There's a pink sash around her waist for decoration. With her was the Hiraikotsu and a wakizashi. Tenten was also wearing pink eyeshadow too.

"You guys look great!" I said with awed.

Tenten smiled. "Thanks, but your costume is great too. It's really cute."

I blushed. "Naw it's not. Besides, you guys are dressed in cool characters than I am."

"I think your costume suits you, Miyako-chan." Hinata siad. "You do look really nice in it."

I rub my neck uncomfortably. "But you guys look way better and prettier than I am. I just have my bangs over my eyes."

Ino sighed. "Hey, don't look down on yourself. You look great like everyone else. Come on, the others are waiting."

"Right, let's go!" Tenten said.

Then we make sure we have everything we needed and we head out of the door.


	27. Chapter 27

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the story!**

* * *

Miyako POV

When we got downstairs to see the others, they were too dressed up in different manga/anime characters. Naruto was dressed as Black*Star obviously. Shikamaru was dressed as L from Death Note. Sasuke was dressed as Ciel Phantomhive from Black Butler. Neji was dressed as Edward from Full Metal Alchemist. Shino was dressed as Alphonse Elric by wearing the metal suit that covers him. Choji was only dressed as a chef. Kiba was dressed as Koga from Inuyasha. Lee was dressed as Batman...I'm not sure if that works. Sai was dressed as Ikuoto from Shugo Chara with the character transformation. Temari was dressed as Saber from Fate/Stay Night by wearing the cool blue armor. Kankuro was dressed as Doctor Stein from Soul Eater. Finally, Gaara was dressed as Rinne Rokudo from the manga Kyoukai no Rinne.

"Ah, there's my lovely Camilla!" Naruto cried as he put his arm around Hinata.

"You guys look awesome!" Ino exclaimed

"So do you." Temari said. Then Temari turned to me. "You're Irisviel? That's awesome! I thought that you would be her daughter, but instead you're her! That dress almost looks the same."

I chuckled. "Your costume is better. I was planning to be Sabe really, but I decided to do Irisveil."

Temari nodded with approval. "Good choice!"

"Since we're here," Sasuke said. "Are we all going together or in groups?"

"Groups." Ino replied. "Each of us will be in groups of two or more, since there's sixteen of us."

"That's works for me!" Naruto said happily as he smiled at Hinata, which instantly she blushed.

At once everyone was in their groups of two and more than two. Ino was with Sai of course, Naruto and Hinata, Neji and Tenten, Shino and Kiba, Shikamru, Choji, and Temari, Kankuro and Gaara, and finally Sasuke and I. I don't mind whoever I'm partnered up with, but I'm glad it's Sasuke because he always helped me a lot ever since I came here, plus he even showed me around the campus. He also helped me train with my soccer since I'm in the team and he gives me a lot of tips what to do and not to do. I've got to say he's relaly a kind and smart person.

"Since this festival is over at midnight," Ino said. "All of us should meet here a few minutes or so before midnight since they're going to put up the amazing fireworks like they always do. Is that clear?"

"Hai!" We all said.

Ino smiled. "Good and let's have fun."

Everyone started to cheered, but like always and as usual Naruto was the loudest of all. Everyone started to get out of the dorm building as we enter the festival. I gaped at th wonderful scenery of the festival. Everything was decorated with the colors of Halloween. All of the villagers from the Leaf Village are going around, smiling, and being happy. The atmosphere is very lively and joyful. Everyone was getting their sweets, dressing in their costume theme, and enjoying the time of their life.

"Where do you want to go first?" Sasuke asked.

"Why not we get something to eat first?" I smiled sheepishly. "I'm really hungry."

Sasuke nodded. "I'm hungry too, since it took me the whole day just to make this costume, but it was worht it."

I smiled as I walked with Sasuke around the festival as we tried the food. The festival food here is a lot different from the Moon Village festival food. I can't believe this is for free. At the Moon Village, we have to pay 1 yen every time, but for the desserts we have to pay 2 yen. There were so many verieties to choose from. There was octopus balls, fried squid, and anything you can think of. The Leaf is realy amazing place to live, in my opinon. I wish I was born here instead of the Moon Village, but I know that my birthplace is at my village instead of this one. After we walked around the dining area, Sasuke and I went over to the dessets. It turned out that Sasuke hates sweet desserts, but as long as they're not too sweet then, he's alright. I guess he can only eat like dark chocolate and stuff like that.

"Take as many as you want." Sasuke said with a smile.

I frowned. "Are you sure? I don't want to look like a surgar maniact."

Sasuke chuckeld. "Just go ahead. Besides, I do't mind a sugar addict, but I do have problems with a ramen maniake!"

l can't help it, but to laugh. I guess I should folow what Sasuke is saying. He patted me on the back saying go ahaead, and have some sweets. I knew it was Halloween and all, but I still don't want to be like a pig that's going after sweets a lot. When we got to the first stand, they were giving out candy caremel apples.

Sasuke smiled. "I do like caremel apples, well except the caremel part, but I can handle it."

"How many would you like young man?" The guy asked.

"Two sir." Sasuke replied. "One for me and one for the lady."

The guy smiled and he handed two caremal apples. The apples like always were covered with caremel, but they were also covered with dark chocolate and with peanuts as well. I rubbed my neck when Sasuke handed me an apple. He really doesn't have to order for me one. I can do it myself, but since he's in my group as an only guy, I believe he's trying to act more friendlier and kind towards me.

When we ate our apples, Sasuke had a look that was between a I had enough look and this is very satisfying look. I'm not sure which one to choose, but I do think it was both looks. As we were walking around to find some mroe dessert stands, there up ahead we saw Sakura, Matsuri, and Karin.

Sakura was dressed as Utau Hoshina like Ino, except that the character transformation was different costume. She was wearing the Lunatic Charm character tansformation. She was wearing a red dress that puffs out at the bottom like a umbrella, that has small black stripes running down it, and a bat shape on the top. Sakura also has bat wings in her hair, and large, long red boots. Around her neck is a bat-shaped choker attached with a silver cross. She also has bat wings on her back.

Karin was wearing the same costume too, as Utau Hoshina, but like the character transformation, it was different. she was wearing the Dark Jewel character transformation. She has a headband with a 2 diamonds attached to either side of her ponytails, a black choker with a diamond attached on the left, long black fish-net stockings, a pair of black boots, a pair of long purple gloves, a pair of mini indigo shorts, and a indigo top with a diamond cutout shape at the back and two long "tails".

Lastly, for Matsuri, she too, was doing a character transformation, but it was a different character in the anime. It was the character of Amu Hinarmori in Shugo Chara. She was wearing the character tranformation of Amulet Fortune, which is I hae to say, a bridal gown. The gown was a pure white bridal gown with a tan and rainbow colored bow on the top and frills, pure white opera gloves, and a bridal veil on her head. On top of the veil is a bow and a jeweled flower brooch with the gems representing the colors of the chara characters of Amu Hinamori.

"Well Matsuri is despperate." Sauske siad. "Actually she's too desperate for Gaara. I do feel sorry for him."

"I bet he feels the same thing for you when Sakura and Karin are around." I pointed out.

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, I think so too. Besides, just ingored them and you'll be alright. Is there any dessert stand you want to go to before we head off to the games?"

I nodded sheepishly. "Hai, why not we go to the chocolate truffles?"

"Sure why not. Anywhere you want!"

I became very uncomfortable when Sauske told me that we can go anyway I want. I actually want him to go where he wants, but even though he's insiting right now, I don't want to take an advantage of him. We walked to the right where they were selling the choclate truffles. The chocolate was the colors of Halloween. The woman at the stand was giving out small boxes of the truffles that was in a small box with a glittery black ribbon.

"Would you like to have some truffles?" The woman asked.

I nodded. "H-Hai!"

The woman smiled and nodded. She handed one small box for me and Sasuke. Then she bowed as we thanked her and walked away. Before I could opened the box to have a bite, Sasuke handed me his box instead. I gazed at him with wonder, but Sasuke doesn't seemed to mind.

"I don't like truffles that much." Sasuke said. "I didn't want to be rude to the lady, so I just accepted it. Here, you can have it instead."

"N-No, you don't have to!" I protested. "You can give it to Sai-nii-chan, Naruto-kun, or Gaara-san."

Sasuke shook his head. "Naw, besides, those guys can cook it themselves, since truffles are easy to make. I just want you to have it instead. You can share it with Ino, Tenten, and Hinata when we get back. How about that?"

"I guess so..." I said hesitantly.

Then Sasuke put his arm around my neck. "Hey, don't worry about it. Come, let's go and try out some of the games."

I smiled. "Okay."


End file.
